How Did I Fall in Love With You
by isabella0617
Summary: Bella Swan is a girl who is struggling to keep her family from debt and the threats of others.That is until she has to marry player Edward Cullen.Edward is a handsome, rich, and he doesn't believe in relationships.What would happen if she falls in love?
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first fan fiction and I hope you guys like it.

Please review the story, and I would love to hear some of your opinions. J

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters- Stephenie Meyer does.**

How Did I Fall in Love With You

Chapter 1: Decision

Bella's POV

I was sitting there, undisturbed and with my mind drifting in different scenarios to escape this nightmare. I knew I had to come up with a way to save my family from debt and the threats of others. I was shivering in fear that one of my loved ones would get hurt. No, I will not allow that to happen to us. I have to marry Edward Cullen in order to save my family. I had no other option.

Edward was a man of many talents. He was only 22 and he had everything. He had looks, money, and can get any women he wants. He's always getting drunk and wasted; this was his life. His parents keep complaining how he is not a man and trying to figure out a way to teach their son a lesson to grow up and be a real man in his life.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen, I accept to be Edwards wife, to help my family." I said with a shaky voice.

Edwards dad was a very powerful man. He was the towns best doctor and was rich. Like his son, he was beautiful. He had blonde hair and a very pale skin, but all of his features were perfect.

That's how I fit in the picture. I came to their home in search of help, when Edwards dad, Carlisle gave me an option. They will provide my family with money, food, and protection, but I have to marry Edward. I have to live in their home and this will teach their son about responsibility and grow up.

"Well, Bella, this is a surprise. Finally, we will teach Edward a lesson he will never forget." Carlisle smiled as he has accomplished his long life goal.

"Why don't you go stay for dinner and we will introduce you to Edward and the rest of the family. Dinner is almost served, but the kids are here somewhere. Oh by the way, this is my lovely wife Esme." Esme was beautiful, a lovely lady who had a caramel colored hair and had a heart shaped face. I said hello shyly, and they lead me to the kitchen.

"Please Bella make yourself at home and take a seat on the couch." Esme said friendly to me.

I nodded and sat on the couch.

I sat there looking at the clock. I was sitting there for about 10 minuets when a small, pixie-like, girl with short hair, who was about my age, popped in to the kitchen.

"Hello father, is supper almost ready? Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Alice Cullen. The youngest of the Cullen Clan."

She was so gorgeous and she was so bubbly and open about her self. I knew that I would get long with her very easily.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." I smiled and she smiled a warm welcoming smile.

"I have some news that may come shocking, but you will find out later. Why don't you and Bella talk, you might learn that you have a lot in common." Carlisle pressed on. I knew that he wanted his family to like me. Alice took a seat beside me and sat down.

"So Bella, how old are you?" She asked.

I knew she didn't want gossip to pass on, but she was honestly curios about me.

"I'm 17, but I'm turning 18 in a few days." I said smiling at her.

Her eyes suddenly filled with excitement. "We should throw a party! Oh my god we have to do that!" Alice yelled in excitement.

I laughed at her reaction and said, " sure, sure Alice. Will throw a big party!"

I loved her enthusiasm to the most practical things. She was such a loving person, and anyone she talks to will ultimately fall in love with her.

Alice and I were deep in our conversation, when a big, muscled, man came to the kitchen. He was so fit and buff, that any body builder would die for that body.

"Hey mom, I'm starving. When is dinner going to be ready?! I need protein to keep these muscles toned." He lifted his arm flexing his bare muscle and showed it off.

" Oh Emmett, your such a show off. Your muscles need more work!" Alice giggled and turned her attention to me.

"Oh I didn't know we had a guest over for dinner. Hey, I'm Emmett Cullen. The oldest of the Cullen's'." he walked over and stretched his arm so we could shake hands.

I took his humongous hand that felt like he could crush it within a flinch. " Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

We shook hands and he let go. He turned his attention to Alice and playfully pulled her hair.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Alice screeched.

" That's for messing with my babies!" he kissed his arms and rubbed them.

"Okay guys, knock it off. Dinners ready. Emmett go call Edward down and Alice go show Bella where to sit in the dinning room." Esme said with the most warm mothering voice I have ever heard.

I sat down quietly next to Alice, while everyone was scattered trying to get the food on the table and finding their seats.

That's when I saw him..


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is chapter 2. Sorry that the chapters are so short but I promise I will update frequently. I hope you guys like it. :]**

**How Did I Fall in Love With You**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

**My mouth dropped drown when I saw him. His face and body were like a god. He had that body that had muscles, but no where big as Emmett's. His hair was bronze and in a messy do. His face was so handsome and absolutely perfect. Everything about him was perfect. But the best feature about him was his emerald-colored eyes. **

**He took the seat across from me and his eyes were locked in mine. Edward took notice in my presence and I knew he was up to his tricks.**

**Typical behavior of a player, and I was not surprised. Esme finally got all of the food in the table and sat in her sea next to Carlisle. Emmett sat next to Edward, which was across from me and Alice.**

**We all sat there in silence and Carlisle was the first to speak.**

"**okay kids, umm I have some news that may shock you," he kept going with his eyes looking directly at each of us.**

"**Edward your behavior is completely unacceptable and ruining our reputation in town as the good family. So, your mother and I found the perfect punishment for you. This is Isabella Swan, otherwise known as Bella. She will be your new legal wife."**

**Everyone in the table was shocked and I swear I saw Emmett choke. **

"**What the fuck?! I'm not going to marry her! No matter what you do or say I'm not doing it!" Edward yelled and stood up from his seat. His face was red and furious about the information.**

"**Your going to marry her or I'm disinheriting you from everything. Your cars, money, clothes, food, everything!." Carlisle shouted.**

"**you cant do that!" **

"**oh yes I can, and I will if you don't marry her!"**

"**why? Why do I have to marry her?"**

"**Bella needs money for her family, so we made a deal. She agreed to get married to you, and you will learn about responsibility and grow up."**

"**okay, I get it. Your forcing me to an 'arranged' marriage to this girl I have no idea about. Ugh! Your such a sick, bastard!"**

**And with those last words he walked out to the front door.**

**We were all silent until Alice started to speak.**

"**dad, really? Your going to make Edward marry Bella? What if he take advantage of her? You know Edward, he'll do that to her." she said in a worried tone.**

**I Shivered by the thought.**

" **no, it is a real marriage to the media, but when there at home they can act like it never happened. Of course Bella you will have to live here, but don't worry, you and Edward wont live in the same room"**

**I nodded and continued to stay silent.**

"**dear, what if what we are doing isn't right? What if we just keep pushing our son away?" Esme said with a low worried whisper.**

"**don't worry my love. I have a good feeling about this." Carlisle said soothing her.**

"**wow, Bella's my sister!" Alice said with a happy smile. She stood up and gave me a friendly hug.**

"**ha ha congratulations on the engagement to the worlds biggest dick!" Emmett said laughing and gave me a hug too.**

"**well thanks, I guess." I looked at my watched and saw that it was 8 p.m. **

"**umm Carlisle I hope I'm not being rude, but I have to go. I'm sorry but my parents are going to be worried sick about me and I don't want them to worry."**

"**no, its okay. We will talk about all of the wedding details tomorrow. Have a safe trip home, Bella" Carlisle said.**

**I stood up and Emmett unexpectedly gave me a big bear hug. It was nice except for the fact that I couldn't breathe. But before I could tell him he let go and Alice gave me a soft and friendly hug.**

**Esme and Carlisle both said there good nights and I left their friendly and humble home. **

**When I was in my red truck, I drove home thinking that I'm getting married soon. These were my last days being single.**

**I wondered what my parents would say about the engagement. **

**I knew my mom would have a heart attack and would need to be rushed to the hospital. **

**My dad on the other hand would think I'm selling my body to some pervert and burst a vein in his forehead.**

**I made the decision to not tell them about the engagement. I would lie to them saying that I got accepted to this business and it requires me to work out of town. I would visit often though to see how they were doing. I'll send them money for their expenses.**

**Yes, this is the lie I would have to tell my parents.**

**I just don't know how to.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, well this is chapter 3 of the story. Thank you guys for the most amazing comments! :] I'll try to write more, but with schools and exams this week, this story might be put on hold. Sorry :[ but ill try to upload as much as I can. Thanks again and don't forget to review the story :].

How Did I Fall in Love with You

Bella's POV

Chapter 3

When I arrived home, I felt exhausted and very tired. It felt like my hands and feet were about to fall off.

"Bella? Is that you?" my mother asked weakly. She was sitting peacefully on the couch.

My mother, Renee has had heart disease for about 2 years now. You can tell in her voice that she was dying. Renee needs a heart transplant so she can live longer. The doctor said if we did not give her the transplant soon, there's a high possibility she can die.

"yeah, mom its me. Hey how are you doing?" I asked her worriedly.

"fine, as usual. Please stop worrying, your going to have a lot of wrinkles in

your perfect face." She smiled and rubbed my forehead.

I smiled at her and tried my best to relax. How can you stop worrying, when your mother is in a high risk of dying?

"okay mom. Hey where's dad I need to talk to you guys about something

important."

"oh he's upstairs watching television. You call him so you can tell us both."

She smiled, her perfect motherly smile.

"okay." I walked sluggishly upstairs and it felt like I was dragging myself up. I went upstairs to call Charlie, my father, downstairs for the big news.

My father, Charlie, has been trying his best keeping a roof over me and my mothers head.

He also tried to pay of Renee's transplant, but had no luck.

Charlie borrowed money from people and promised that he would pay them back as soon as he can. But its been a year since he borrowed money and cant pay them back. He has a stable job, but it doesn't pay all of the bills. So now the people he borrowed money from are making death threats that scared both me and Renee.

"umm.. You might want to sit down for this one." I told both of them.

Once they were comfortably seated I told them about my lie.

I was usually a bad liar, but I cant believe that they actually believed me this time. Usually they know when I am lying, but this time I did it with out a slip. I felt ultimately proud of myself, but also felt guilty that I lied to them.

_This is for them, what I'm doing is for their sake. _I thought to myself.

"Well, congrats Bells!" Charlie said giving me a tight hug. His enthusiasm caught me off guard.

"my baby is leaving the house." Renee said sadly. It looks like her face was about to burst out in tears. I hated making my mother upset. It not only hurt her, but it also hurt me.

I tried to remember that she cant be in a lot of stress because of the condition she was in.

"Mom, don't worry. I'll visit all the time. Its like I still live here. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I said trying to comfort her.

It took her about a minuet to think things through, but I know she would agree.

"okay, Bella, but please stay safe for me and Charlie." She opened her arms for me and I took it happily.

Whenever I hugged my mom it felt like I was safe and protected from harm. Like no matter what happened, just as long as I was in her arms, everything would be okay. Renee always had that motherly touch I loved and always needed. I couldn't bare to imagine her not here close to me.

"Don't worry mom and dad, I'll be okay. And if you will excuse me, I'm going to take a shower now."

They nodded and I felt a spam of relief my plan worked.

I got in the hot shower and it relaxed my muscles.

After the hot shower I changed into my sweats and laid on my bed. I wanted to go to sleep, but couldn't.

I could not stop thinking of Edward. Even if everyone said negative things about him, I knew he was a good person.

I mean for someone who looked that handsome had to have some good in their hearts. Not everyone had a heart of stone.

I closed my eyes, and unexpectedly I saw his beautiful face. His perfect features that fit his face flawlessly.

Edward has high cheek bones that would demolish anyone. His hair that was in a messy do, that he can only pull off. His perfect straight nose and superb full lips that any women would die for to kiss.

I wondered how his lips would feel. His marble silk lips on mine. He was so beautiful, perfect, and the ideal man.

Somewhere during the night, while thinking of how flawless and utterly perfect Edward was, I lost conscious and fell swiftly to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's chapter 3. Thank you guys for the most amazing reviews and comments! I really appreciate it. :]

How Did I Fall In Love With You

Chapter 4

Edwards POV

After my father told me the news that I was 'engaged' to this Bella Swan I immediately walked out of that house, not even looking back. I took my shiny silver Volvo and drove to the bar where I usually get wasted in.

Ugh! I hated my father. I hated him with a passion. He did nothing but ruin my life. News flash, not all of us can be perfect like him.

When I entered the bar, I ordered as much alcohol as I can and quickly started drinking it. The alcohol burned my throat chugging in down. This is how I usually deal with my problems. Alcohol, my only love .

While I kept drinking, I could never get Bella Swan out of my head. She was beautiful and she didn't even know it. Bella had the most amazing brown long hair that hung on her back. She was small but taller than Alice. I could go on and on about how perfect she was, but the feature that stood out the most was her big brown eyes.

I thought to myself that I wouldn't mind being married to her.

I knew I was completely wasted, because when I walked out of my seat, everything went black.

_The next day…_

I woke up in my room with new and fresh clothes on.

_What happened? I asked myself_

The bartender must have called Emmett or Alice to pick me up.

I quickly got up from my bed and felt the hangover. Ugh I hate this. My head was pounding hard and the room was spinning. It felt like there was no escape from this hell.

I went downstairs for food and to look for painkillers when I came across my dad.

"Edward, get dressed. Bella's going to be here in a few hours to discuss the wedding details." he said with a one tone voice.

"whatever." I said finding the painkillers and got water. I drank the pills and went back to my bed.

My head finally calmed down and I was able to fall back asleep.

I knew I was dreaming, because I was in the meadow. _my meadow._

It was a place I can always run to when I was a kid, when my dad was annoying the fuck out of me. But unfortunately, I could never find the meadow anymore. Like it disappeared out of thin air. Like it never existed.

It was a place where I can be alone and think.

But I was not alone.

Bella Swan was laying down in the grass. Closing her eyes. She was so beautiful and peaceful.

Even though I have to marry her, I found her attractive. Even if she wasn't my type she was very pretty.

She was beautiful with her brown hair and chocolate eyes. She was perfect in my eyes.

I walked over to her and laid down next to her. Our eyes met and none of us looked away.

I leaned closer to her, as if I'm about to kiss her.

She leaned closer too, our lips almost centimeters apart.

This was defiantly one of my best dreams.

Our lips were so close I could almost taste her lips.

Just a little bit closer…

"EDWARDDDD!"

I woke up from my perfect dream and was immediately mad at Alice for disturbing me.

"WHAT ALICE!" I yelled. Now, I was showing that I was really mad.

"Well sorry for interrupting your sleep, but you have to get ready! NOW! Your _fiancé_ will be here in 30 minuets! Hurry up!" she said while towing me in the bathroom.

Even after the shower and the hassle of getting dressed, I could not get the dream out of my head.

Is it possible that I'm finally falling for a girl?

No, it not possible. I'm a player. I don't believe in relationships.

I shook off the thought and went downstairs.

I bumped into Alice and she took a look at my outfit. I know that she was evaluating my outfit.

"hmmm, well its not fantastic, but its decent." Alice said sarcastically.

"ha ha very funny." I said giving her head a playful poke.

"ouch! Ugh Edward I hate it when you do that!" se said slapping my hand.

"ha ha payback." I said laughing.

Finally the door bell rang and Esme went to answer it.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, well I took a break from studying and thought about posting another chapter:] well here it is so enjoy! Don't forget to review this chapter! More reviews more chapters!

How Did I Fall in Love With You

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

After ten minuets driving in my old rusty, red truck, I arrived in the Cullen house. I felt so scared that I can hear my heart beating through my ears. I tried to remind myself to take deep breaths and try to relax, but my heart would not stop racing in my chest.

I got out of my out dated truck, and walked toward the front door. I nervously knocked the door and took another deep breath.

Esme was the one to answer the door.

"hello Bella." she said smiling in a small and humble tone.

"hey Esme." I responded back.

"why don't you come in." she said while opening the door for me.

"thanks"

Right when I stepped in to the house, Alice ran to my side and gave me a friendly hug.

Esme just giggled and went to the kitchen.

"Bella!" she shouted. She yell was so loud that I could have been deaf.

"Alice!" I shouted back.

"okay, well I planned your party. Since its in a couple of days and your almost a legal adult, were going to a club!" she sang. Her voice was so sweet that I had felt a slight pang of jealousy.

She caught me off guard. I guess I haven't told her about my fear of dancing and I m a really uncoordinated person.

"wait, Alice my birthday is on Saturday, the 13th of September. I don't think you can plan a party that fast. And plus don't you have to be 21 to have a party in a club?" I wondered if she heard my voice shaking.

I was desperate to have any excuse to get out of this nightmare. Anything to get out of this party Alice had planned for me.

"well, you thought wrong! All I need is the invitations to be sent and the food! And well what I didn't know is that your birthday was this Saturday! Ugh. That's just great! That just gives me less time to plan and get our dresses. For gods sake its already Wednesday!" she fussed about.

"I'm sorry Alice. By the way where is this 'party' going to be?" I asked truly curious.

" That's a secret! Just come here at noon Saturday so I can get you ready."

"Alice, I don't-"

"No Bella! What ever you say were still having this party no matter what!" she fussed about. I could tell in her voice that she was getting aggravated.

"But-" I tried to say, but she interrupted me again.

"No Bella. Just come to the party and you'll I promise you will have a good time." She tried to keep her voice from showing that she was getting angry.

I just nodded knowing that I would lose the conversation.

Alice and I started to walk to the kitchen, when I accidentally bumped Edwards shoulder.

"oh I'm sorry." I said apologizing.

'no, it okay its my fault. I didn't see you there. You have nothing to be sorry about." he responded.

His emerald-colored eyes caught my attention fast. His piercing eyes locked on mine. Is it possible they could be greener than before?

That was the first time I actually talked to him; our first conversation.

"well anyway. I'm Edward Cullen. Your _fiancé._" he took out his hand for me to shake.

I took his hand and introduced myself.

"well, Bella's a very beautiful name. And you're a really beautiful person." I didn't know if he was telling the truth or just playing with my mind.

I blushed tomato red. "thanks."

"well I'll catch up with you and Alice later." he said walking out of the front door.

"ok" I stood there frozen.

Wow he was beautiful. I mean just looking at him sends tingles through my body. I have no idea what is happening to me. I have never felt this way before.

But a guy like that already has a girlfriend or even _girlfriends. _He was a player, and he doesn't know what love is.

"Bella? Bella, hello? Bella!" Alice said shaking me gently.

"oh I'm sorry Alice. Did you say something?" I looked at her with questioned eyes.

"yeah I did, your party. Here let me give you some helpful advice. Edward may seem like he's a good person but he's not. He doesn't believe in relationships and girlfriends. He's a player. Once a player, always a player. Just stay away from him and whatever you do don't fall in love with him."

"don't worry Alice I don't like him like that." at least I think I don't. " I've been through a lot and the last thing I need right now is a complicated relationship."

She nodded and we finally got in the kitchen. I knew Alice too well, and I could tell she was worried about it. Esme was baking cookies and it smelled absolutely delicious.

"wow, mom that smells so good!" Alice shrieked.

"yeah, Esme you're a really good cook." I said smiling at her.

"thanks girls! Please don't be shy, take a cookie and tell me what you guys think." Esme said proud of her creation.

Just as Alice and I were about to take a cookie Carlisle called everyone to the dinning room.

"Emmett, Esme, Bella, Alice and Edward, please have a seat in the dinning room table." Carlisle stated.

When everyone was seated, we noticed that Edward was the only one missing.

"ugh that boy will seriously make me pop a vein in my forehead. Alice and Bella if you don't mind, please find Edward and tell him to get his butt in the dinning room table now" Carlisle said frustrated.

He was pinching his nose and shaking his head with true disappointment.

"sure thing Carlisle." I said while Alice and I stood up.

"Here you look outside Bella and I'll look upstairs."

I nodded and went out of the front door.

I saw Edward and a girl with a fake dyed blonde hair, about my age, making out beside his shiny silver Volvo.

I guess they didn't hear the front door open, cause they still had their lips glued together by the time I was outside.

I cleared my throat, which finally caught their attention. At that moment their lips parted and I felt a sense of jealousy and anger. Wishing that I was her.

I had no idea why I felt this way. Crap, I hope I'm not starting to fall for Edward.

"umm Edward your father wants all of us to meet in the dinning room table immediately." I said quietly.

I quickly went back to the house not waiting for his response.

I was about to have a full blown out meltdown, when I realized I shouldn't have one.

Alice found me and quickly rushed to my side.

"Bella are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

I just shook my head, afraid that my voice would give out what I was feeling.

" okay well, did you find him?" Alice asked.

"yeah, he was out side, making out with this blonde girl."

"wow typical Edward. Whatever lets get back." I could tell in her voice that this was typical Edward behavior.

"okay." I said quietly.

We went back to the table and told Carlisle where Edward was. We sat there for about 2 minuets when Edward finally came in.

"sorry I was late." he said sarcastically.

"whatever Edward." Alice said annoyed.

"Well lets get this started." Carlisle continued "okay since it is Bella's birthday on Saturday, she will be a legal adult. Her parents don't know that you two will be legally married so, Bella told them that she got a new job, that pays a lot We cant have your wedding on a weekday because Bella still goes to school. So we'll have it next Saturday. This will be like an actual wedding, as in guests will be arriving. After the honeymoon, you guys will come back here and live in different rooms."

While Carlisle was explaining, I noticed Edwards worried eyes on me. Like he was embarrassed about what I walked into.

"wait, what do you mean honeymoon Carlisle" I asked him nervously.

"well, of course since it's a 'real' wedding, you have to have a honeymoon. I ordered you guys separate rooms. Just for a couple of days in Hawaii as a show for the press. You two don't even have to look at each other while your there."

I nodded as I understood what he was explaining.

"so I guess that's it. Oh yeah, I just remembered, Bella, Alice insisted that we have a big party, to officially say that you and Edward are going to be married."

I panicked. I hated being celebrated, especially if you're a klutz like me. Being the center of attention.

"no, Carlisle we don't have to have a party." I interjected.

"yes, finally! An excuse to get drunk!" Emmett said laughing.

"yes we will Bella. No matter what you say we will have this party." Alice said starting to get irritated.

As I was about to say another word, she gave me the death glare and I decided to just shut up about it because we already went over this.

When the meeting was over everyone started to scatter out and went their different ways.

As I was about to follow Alice towards the kitchen, when something caught my wrist.

"Bella, I'm really sorry you had to see that, earlier." Edward apologized.

"no, Edward its okay. She's your girlfriend, so I guess its okay." I tried to make my voice steady but had no luck.

"she's not my girlfriend. I don't have one." he smiled and proud of what he just said.

"okay. Why were you kissing her?" I asked pressing on the subject.

"I don't believe in love and I guess its just having fun. Nothing serious." he tried explaining but I couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

I just looked at him. Truly distrusted with what he just said.

"okay Edward. That's your life, not mine. You can do anything you want, even if that means making out with numerous women."

With that last word, I walked away.

I went into the kitchen and found Alice and Esme.

"Alice I'm sorry, but I have to go. Thanks for everything."

"Sure anytime. But are you coming back soon right?" she questioned.

"as soon as I can, I promise."

I gave her a friendly hug and exited out of their humble home.

I quickly missed Esme and Carlisle's special warmth and courteous. Alice's bubby, friendly, and sisterly comfort. Emmett's one of a kind jokes. They were like the ideal family, except for Edward.

They are doing so much for me and my family that the least I can do is change their son to a better person.

I got into my old, rusty car and entered the freeway.

I tried to get the picture of Edward and his mystery blonde locking lips out of my head. What did she mean to him? Was it something serious or just messing around?

Why did my world suddenly revolve around Edward Cullen?

While I was driving, I noticed a very familiar shiny Volvo.

_Is that Edwards Volvo?_

I just shook my head, knowing that it was impossible.

I know I was hallucinating and with Edward in my head all the time now, so that was a possibility.

When I arrived home I had the biggest surprise of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

Well here's chapter 6 of the story! I hope you guys like this chapter, and don't forget to **review**the story! Oh and thank you so much for the amazing comments you guys gave me. It just makes my day when I read them!

How Did I Fall in Love With You

Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

I ran out my car immediately when I saw my best friend, Jacob Black. He was the guy that knew everything about me. Like he was the missing puzzle from me. Always the sun I needed; he balanced everything for me.

Sure he was 16 but he looked like he can pass for a 20 year old. He was tall, tan, with black hair that flowed straight to his back. He had big muscles that were locked tight in his black shirt. You can tell that he was trying to hide them, but was not successful. Basically Jacob was like the beach boy guy you would meet and have a summer romance with.

About a year ago Jacob confessed his love for me. He wanted to take our relationship to the next level and see if we could be more than friends. We both know that I loved him with all my heart, but I had to tell him that no sparks flied. I only see him as my best friend. Nothing more.

Ever since that day, we tried to act like it never happened, but of course something like that can never be forgotten.

"JACOB!" I ran into his arms.

"BELLA!" he caught me and spun me around until he gave me a hug.

"ugh. I haven't seen you in a really long time! Why didn't you ever visit?!" I complained, hitting his shoulder.

"sorry Bells but I was busy. But I promise I'll visit as often as I can. I hope you forgive me Bellie." he apologized and gave me a puppy dog face.

He always used that move to make me forgive him. The puppy dog face combined with a pouting lip was irresistible. I couldn't stay mad at Jacob, and he knew that, so he used it against me.

"fine! Ugh but I missed you a lot. More than you will ever know!" throwing my arms around him.

He just laughed and hugged me tighter.

"why don't we go inside to catch up on stuff. And besides its freezing out here!"

"yeah lets go." he agreed.

Jacob took my hand and I lead us into the house.

We got inside of my warm home and tried to heat up.

"Jacob, what a surprise!" Renee was practically bouncing of the couch.

"Hey Renee!" Jacob said giving her a tight hug. "how you been?"

"good, I guess. Geez you, Bella, and Charlie need to relax! I'll be alright!" she said smiling.

"ha ha will do Renee."

"Oh Jacob wow its nice to see you." Charlie said coming out of the kitchen. He extended his arm to shake Jacobs hand.

"you too Charlie."

"okay well, Jacob and I are just going to go upstairs to talk. Are you guys going to be okay down here?" I asked.

"yup." Charlie said and took a seat next to Renee. He put his arm around Renee and I could tell she was comfortable in that position.

Looking at my parents, I wanted to find someone who I shared everything with. Just like Charlie and Renee. Sure they got married right out of high school and had me a year later, seemed like a typical high school relationship, but they stuck through everything. They loved each other so much that they were willing to give everything up.

Looking at their journey inspired me to find my other half. The one I'm willing to give everything to.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jacob tugged my arm and pulled me out of trance.

"oh, yeah I'm alright. Sorry about that. Come on lets go to my room." I pulled his arm and went to the second floor to my small and undersized bedroom.

Jacob sat on my bed. He seemed relax and at ease. On the other hand, I felt like shit. I was all sweaty, clammy, shaky, and nervous, all at the same time.

"Bells, Bella. Dude are you okay?" he led me toward the bed, so I could sit next to him.

He put his hand on my forehead to check my temperature. I took his free hand and looked in his eyes.

"Jake, what I'm about to tell you, you cant tell anybody. Nobody especially Renee, Charlie, and your dad. You have to promise me that you wouldn't tell anybody what I'm about to tell you. " I could tell my voice was shaking. I cleared my throat, so I could speak normally.

"Bella, are you _pregnant_?!" Jacob yelled. He tightened his grip on my hand.

"NO! Fuck no! your way off!" I hit his shoulder and made sure that Renee and Charlie didn't hear that.

The last thing I need was my parents thinking I was carrying a child.

He loosened his grip and tried to relax.

"okay good. Wow that was a close one. So what this 'big secret' you cant tell your parents?" he said while taking his free hand and wiping the sweat off his forehead.

I stared deeply into his brown eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jacob, I'm getting married next week." I said quietly.

Jacob was speechless. He was so quiet and showed no emotion. He was pale and white as a sheet and he sat perfectly still.

"Jake. Jacob!" I said shaking his shoulder gently.

"Bella, why are you getting married? I mean your only 17 and your about to take a life time commitment. What the fuck are you doing?"

I could tell in his voice that he was upset, but I needed to explain the situation to him.

"Jake, I'm not getting married for my own personal enjoyment. I'm doing it for Renee and Charlie. We're in serious debt and people are making death threats! This has to be fixed. And Renee and her condition. I cant lose my parents Jacob!"

I knew that I was about to break down, but I couldn't do that. Not in front of Jacob.

"you don't have to marry this pervert for money. Well find another solution. I promise." he said stroking my hair and trying to calm me down.

"we don't have time anymore. My only solution is to marry Edward." I said in a firm voice.

"Bella-" Jacob tried to say something but I interrupted him.

"Jacob, its not like I'm selling my body. You know Dr. Carlisle Cullen? He and I made a deal. He would help me with my family problems, if I marry his son. Their a very loving family. They treat me with respect and its like I'm already part of the family. Their good people Jacob." I said in a strong voice.

I took a look in his eyes and I couldn't read them. He just wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. After a few minuets he got up and looked at me.

"Bella, do whatever you think is right. I know that for you family is always first no matter what. I understand the situation your in, but try to think what is right for you too." with those last words he kissed my forehead and left.

I wanted to go walk after him, but I couldn't find my legs. Instead, I just laid my head down on my pillow and thought about what Jacob said.

_Am I doing the right thing? Is this the right move? _I thought to myself.

Yes, I am. I have to do this. For Charlie and Renee's sake.

No matter what happens now, I have to marry Edward Cullen.

**Edwards POV**

After the "family" meeting today, I couldn't get Bella's face out of my head.

Her face had the combination of hurt and confused. I felt a pang of guilt and I wanted to take the pain away from her. Explain everything to her. To have her know everything about me, instead of judging what was on the outside.

Ugh! What am I saying? Am I finally falling for this girl?

After the conversation Bella and I shared, she went to the kitchen announcing that she will be leaving.

My heart felt a slight ache, but I shook it off trying not to think about her.

It helped a little, but I could still feel it.

She exited out of the front door and into her truck. I saw her slid in effortlessly and started her car.

Without thinking, I got into my Volvo and followed her home.

I couldn't help it. I wanted to see if she went home safely and I was interested in her life.

After about 10 minuets later, we arrived into this old, almost run down house.

I could tell that this was the house she grew up in. It was old, but yet surprisingly humble.

I was shocked that she lived here. I mean it was small and I bet it wasn't very comfortable. She wasn't lying that she needed help.

I parked in the neighbors parking spot so I could stay incognito.

Bella quickly ran out of her truck and into the arms of this other man.

_Is it possible that this is Bella's boyfriend? _No it couldn't. That's impossible. Could it be?

This guy was handsome, but no where compared to my looks. He had muscles, long black hair, and was very tan. It looked like he was 20 or somewhat older.

Bella and the mystery guy hugged for about a whole 5 minuets when they realized it was getting cold and went into Bella's small and run down home.

I was so upset and jealous that there a possibility that Bella might belong to someone else.

Jealous that he can hug her like that and I couldn't.

I felt my heart ache again, like there was now a huge whole that came out of no where.

Anger raged through me. I tried to remain calm but it was impossible. I gripped the steering wheel with much force that my hands started to ache.

I tried to breathe normally, but the whole inside of me made it impossible.

With a big sigh, I turned around to head back into my house. I couldn't believe what just happened to me.

I mean I never felt this way to a girl before. _Am I falling in love?_

No. Impossible.

For the first time in a long time, I didn't feel like getting drunk and wasted, or to go with my friends to a club and hook up with some random girl.

No, it feels like I was changed.

**Bella's POV**

Its been about an hour since Jacob left, I was laying in my bed and could not get the thought of Edward out of my head.

Like I have been cursed with this spell that I cant stop thinking about Edward Cullen.

Even if we were having this 'arranged marriage', I wouldn't mind being married to Edward. I mean what girl wouldn't be?

Ugh. He was so handsome and perfect and everything a girl would ever want.

While I was thinking of Edward the mystery fake blonde girl popped into my head. I tried shaking it off and tried to think about other things but had no luck.

Who is she? Are they more than friends? Is she his girlfriend? Was he lying to me?

Ugh. Its like I have developed an OCD. Or better yet a Obsessive Edward disorder.

What was happening to me?! Aggravated, I shoved the pillow onto my face, and hoped that Edward would disappear from my mind.

I knew I was dreaming. One hundred percent completely dreaming.

That was because Edward and I were laying in a small meadow filled with colored flowers.

His beautiful face close to mine. Weirdly, none of us were freaked out by the way out body's were close to each other. I could feel his cool breath on to my face.

We were talking and he confessed that he indeed loved me. I was surprised and looked away from his perfect green eyes.

But, Edward lifted my chin to look directly in my brown eyes, making it impossible to look away.

That's when I noticed that he was leaning closer to me. Closer to almost kiss me.

Our lips were so close together, an inch apart.

We were about to kiss until…

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

My alarm clock rang, saying it was time to wake up.

I hit my alarm clock with a little bit more force than necessary and felt completely irritated.

Ugh! It was so close! So close! Why now?!

I got up from the bed and wondered what that dream meant.

Is it possible to love someone so fast?

I mean I barely know him and it feels like I'm already falling for him…


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry that I didn't upload yesterday! I was really busy, but good news! I made this chapter extra long to make up from not uploading. :] well, exams are almost done, thank god! I'm writing chapter 8 right now, so I think I'll have it by Friday or Saturday the latest. I'm not making any promises, but I will try to upload as much as I can. Thanks again for the reviews, comments, and suggestions you guys left behind. It really helps me towards the story.

Don't forget to **REVIEW** the chapter! I love hearing from you guys:]

How Did I Fall in Love With You

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

The week went by like a blur, and before I knew it, today was Saturday. The celebration of my birth and also the day of the party. Today was September 13. I told Renee and Charlie that I will be spending my birthday with a couple of friends, and they were fine with that; I just have to celebrate it with them tomorrow. If I could live that long.

I was at the Cullen house hold all week to discuss wedding details and the party. Every time Alice talks about the party I cringe with fright and wish I could just crawl into a rock and disappear. I tried to make up as many excuses as I can, but whatever I said she just continued with the planning like I never said anything.

It unbelievable how close Alice and I got. Its like she's become my best friend in a couple of days. We practically know every detail of each other lives because we mostly talk about everything.

I bumped into Edward a few times when I was in their humble home. After the conversation we had, we just smiled awkwardly and say hi to each other. Every time I see him there was always an awkward silence that can never be filled. Edward made no move to interact with me and I was perfectly fine with that.

The things between Edward and I were alright; I guess. At least we don't hate eat other. We were at an okay level and I accepted who he was. I mean we're only getting married for publicity, and the whole town all ready knows about the engagement, everyone except my parents.

Well, since my best friend told me to be at her house at noon, I got there at 11:50 to be fairly early so she wont throw a fit for being late.

I learned not to push Alice's buttons, unless I have a death wish.

I rang their door bell and before it finished ringing, Alice pulled me toward her over sized bed room.

I still couldn't get over the fact that her room was at least twice as big as my room and my parents room combined.

She decorated her room like a salon; so you would have that feeling of being pretty.

"okay Bella today's the big day. Take deep breaths and you will okay." it seemed like she was more nervous than I was.

"Alice, I'm fine. Until you told me that!" _Great!_ Now I'm fucking nervous.

"Ops! My bad… Sorry. Okay well enough chit chat! Lets get prettied up!"

And with that she put me into a soft comfortable pink leather chair and brushed my wavy chocolate brown hair softly.

I groaned knowing that this was going to be worse than hell.

_6 hours later….._

"Really Alice, I think I have enough lip gloss on." I told Alice getting fairly annoyed.

"Just one more dab. Mhm.. Okay there we go! You are officially perfect!" She was practically singing with excitement.

I turned around to the mirror and saw a completely different person.

This cannot possibly be me!

I mean she was drop dead gorgeous! No that would be an insult, she was better than gorgeous. The stranger wore a tight blue strapless dress that brought out her curves perfectly. Sure it was short, it was about 3 inches above her Knee's, but it looked like the dress was meant for her only. For shoes, she wore dangerous jet black stiletto heels. Her make up was mostly natural except for the silver eye shadow swept onto her eye, the black eyeliner that made her eyes stand out, mascara that made her eye lashes look thick, lip gloss that made her lips irresistibly kissable, and red blush around her cheeks, that was applied to her face. Her brown hair was kept in an elegant, but tight curls that fell gently on her back. For accessories all she had was a heart shaped necklace that hung around her perfect angled neck. It was like she was the only one that could pull a look like this off.

All in all she was perfect.

I was absolutely ecstatic, that Alice could transform boring Bella in to this amazing sex god that guys would drool over.

"oh my god! Wow Alice you did an amazing job with me!" I said giving her a tight hug. When I let go I finally saw what she looked like.

If you thought I looked amazing, you would be shocked into what Alice looked like.

On the other hand, Alice wore a beautiful strapless soft rose colored dress that had ruffles on it. She wore classical rhinestone shoes that complimented her feet perfectly. For her make up she had white eye shadow on that made her eyes stand out, eyeliner that out lined her eyes that made them bigger, a simple dab of lip gloss on her full lips, and lastly light blush on her cheeks. Her short black hair had spikes pointing in every direction possible. She make every girl tonight envy they way she looked.

"Alice you look absolutely stunning!" I said agonizing her looks.

"ha ha thanks! You too!"

"wow thanks. I could have never pulled this off with out you!" I said and pulled her into another friendly hug.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Who is it?" Alice asked in the most adorable tone.

"Its Emmett and Edward! Hurry up the limos waiting!" Emmett sounded like he was impatient, and he couldn't wait any longer for us.

"Okay will be right down!"

She turned back to me and I knew that she knew I felt nervous already. I knew that you can see I suddenly started bullets of sweat. The feeling was obviously eating me inside.

"Bella! Please stop sweating! Please!" Alice pleaded trying to fix the damage I made.

I took 2 deep breaths to get my heart rate lowered.

"Okay, I think I got this." I said hopefully.

Alice looked at me with tight eyes and started to speak.

"Okay here's the plan Bella. We walk down the stairs to the limo. When we come out of the limo, Edward will escort you down the hotel. Then we have a great time and forget about tomorrow! Just have fun tonight okay? There's a lot of surprises you'll find unbelievable!" she said, but it sounded like she was singing to me instead of explain the directions to me.

I took a big gulp that I even heard myself. I really needed to relax. Nothing bad is going to happen today. Nothing.

"Okay here we go. And try not to trip. You'll rip the dress." she smirked.

I took another deep breath and opened the door.

As I was walking down the stairs I had to keep my full attention to where I was walking; making sure I don't trip. But Edward made it impossible to do so.

His emerald eyes were staring at me the whole time I walked down the stairs.

It made me self conscious, but I reminded myself that I at least looked decent. If Alice wasn't in the room.

I tried to watch my steps as they flowed towards the stairs, but it was impossible to ignore Edwards gaze.

The way his perfect green eyes flowed through my face, then my dress, then my legs. His eyes taking a look up and down not believing that I was right in front of him. It seemed like he enjoyed what he saw.

I had to admit, Edward cleans up pretty good for a guy like himself. His black tux held his tight muscles in place and complemented his body perfectly. His tie was surprisingly the same exact color as my dress.

Hmm.. Alice must have gotten to him too.

_Ugh! _Bella get a grip! Alice said not to fall in love with him. He was a bad influence. A bad person, very bad.

I made it swiftly down the stairs in heels without a slip up. I felt really proud of myself.

"Wow, Bella. You look incredible! Absolutely amazing!" Edward said with feeling and took a better view of me.

"Damn Bells you look really hot!" Emmett said laughing.

"Thanks guys." I said shyly. I blushed at their comments making my cheeks bright red.

I got a really good look at Emmett and recognized that he had a similar tux on like Edward, but didn't wear a tie. Believe me he was just as dazzling as Edward.

"Well lets get our butts in the limo so we can finally party! Its time to get DRUNK!" Emmett yelled and ran outside and saw Alice not far away from him. She was laughing and shaking her head in embarrassment.

"Well beautiful, are you ready to party?" he said chuckling.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said smiling.

I pulled out his hand and I took it happily. I don't know if it was just me, but the way his hand felt sent an electric shock through me. It wasn't painful, but it felt nice. Like I was protected from all evil from the world with that just one touch.

He helped me into the limo and we were on our way.

The limo was amazing; like a hotel room but on wheels, and better.

It was dark so it gave all 4 of us privacy. There was a silver disco ball in the middle and Emmett raised the volume so high that we would all go deaf.

We were all having a good time, dancing and singing like maniacs, when I noticed that I got really comfortable with the Cullen's.

They all have their own spark and each of them had their own personality that separated them from each other. But what they all had in common, was their warmth. Every time I was with a Cullen, I felt protected. Like I was already a Cullen myself.

I smiled at the thought and went back to singing tunelessly along with Alice.

I noticed that Edward was sitting really close to me. Our bodies touching next to each other, his arm relaxing on my shoulder, and surprisingly it felt nice. Like he was my protector, and his skin was always marble smooth that it was irritable not to touch. Besides I was so curious to how his body felt.

The limo came to a stop at the fanciest hotel in town. It looked like the Hilton hotel but a hundred times better. Sure it was old, but it gave it that classical look that was timeless.

The limo door came open and all of a sudden a wave of screaming and camer flashes occurred. It was like we were entering a big premiere, like the Oscars or something.

Alice and Emmett went out of the limo and swiftly went inside the hotel. The paparazzi took pictures and even yelled their names. Edward slid out of the limo and waited for me. He held out his soft marble hand to me.

I took it with happiness and ease.

We went hand-in-hand into the hotel, and cameras started to flash.

"Edward! Is that your famous fiancé?! Come tell us the details!" a nameless paparazzi said with curiosity.

"She's beautiful! Finally your going to settle down! that's good news." another one said with a meaningless tone.

We just ignored them and continued to walk towards the hotel.

The feeling was ultimately disturbing. I don't know how celebrities survive this. I mean who would like it when some random people call your name and take pictures of you? This was utterly pathetic and disturbing all at the same time. Disturbing because I was being blinded by the endless flashes of the camera, and pathetic because of me.

Edward saw my dismay and chuckled at it. I gave him a playful nudged in the shoulder.

"Ouch… Hey! That hurts!" he said sarcastically, rubbing his shoulder with his free hand.

"well maybe you shouldn't be making fun of me!" I said smirking.

"ha ha I couldn't help it. You should have seen your face! " he said honestly and continued to laugh aimlessly.

I loved Edwards laugh. It was the best sound of the world. It was a combination of youth, innocence, and at the same time it sounded like a man. I wouldn't mind hearing his laugh every single day. His angelic laugh.

When we entered the hotel, I felt absolutely speechless. If you thought the outside was beautiful, the inside was fucking amazing! It was classy and elegant all at the same time. There were timeless furniture spread around the lobby and a fountain in the middle. Soft white colored lamps on top with some cute meaningless items. Unbelievable paintings that were older than me. They were all beautiful, everything was beautiful!

_Is this real? Is this really happening to me? I cannot possibly dream about this._

"Bella!" Esme called my name and I jumped nervously and turned around.

Edward chuckled again and rubbed my hand so that I would relax. I felt so nervous and jumpy that surprises were not a good idea right now.

I saw Carlisle hand in hand with his lovely wife come towards us. They dress alike and matched the occasion heretically. White on white. I felt Edward stiffen under my arm. I knew that he and his ideal father never got along. Never. They always find ways to argue with each other and never agreed to anything.

I always thought that Esme and Carlisle were the ideal parent couple. I mean, everything they do is perfect. They had perfect physical features, kids that were drop dead gorgeous, and tons of money in the bank. What more do they want? They had the life anyone would die for to have.

"happy birthday Bella!" Esme sang happily. Now I know where Alice gets her enthusiasm from.

She let go of her husbands grip and gave me a motherly hug. I noticed that she made me feel like I was part of the family. I saw Renee in her. My mother into this beautiful and perfect woman.

"Thanks Esme." I said with a little less enthusiasm then her.

When she let go Carlisle claimed me next and gave me a tight hug.

"happy birthday! Esme and I just wanted to see how the party looked, and wanted to wish you a very memorable birthday. Have a good time okay?" he said with a fatherly tone.

"wait, your not staying?" obviously I was confused. Why were they not attending the party?

"do really want old people in the club?" Edward said sarcastically laughing.

I hit his shoulder, and knew he was wrong. I mean Esme and Carlisle were youthful and young. They can pass as the older siblings of Alice, Edward, and Emmett. They looked nothing like parents, let alone old.

"Yes he's right. We don't want to ruin your night. Have fun and we will just see you in the morning." Esme said smiling.

She kissed my cheek and Carlisle gave me a warm smile. And with those last gestures, they left without another word.

I felt horrible that Esme and Carlisle were not going to the party. I mean they are absolutely the most amazing parents and they wont be able to attend this party. I shook my head back and forth knowing that Alice must have begged them not to come to the party.

Typical Alice.

Edward led me inside the club where the party was and lost my train of thought. To my surprise it was elegant and pretty over the top. It was kind of like the party you would see only on television. Everything was arranged perfectly in a certain manner.

The club was huge. Like the size of a ballroom but twice as big with a second floor and a stage. It was dark and pretty neon colored lights moving in random directions. There were balloons everywhere and colorful decorations that matched the club flawlessly. There was at least 12 tables filled with food and drinks spread in different places and a alcohol bar in the back. Loud music was playing, so you cant really hear anything. That made it impossible to hear anything. Screaming and laughter filled the air and it was intoxicating.

The club was packed with people dancing around; girls with elegant dresses and guys with tuxes. You can tell that they were having an incredible time and didn't want to leave the dance floor .This was defiantly the party of the year.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, and in that instant Edward let go of my hand.

I suddenly missed his warm touch and the way he held my hand tight in a protective way.

"Bella! Bella! Come on lets get inside the club!" Alice was practically jumping up and down. It seemed like her head was about to explode of excitement.

She suddenly got a good grip on my wrist and pulled me deeper into the club until I reached the stage.

"Here Comes the Birthday Girl!" the announcer said in a cheery voice.

And in that instant I was the center of attention. All of the people were waiting for me to say something or at least do something magnificent.

I nervous enough until Alice gave me the microphone the announcer had, meaning I had to make a speech.

My hand were shaking and I swear I would have dropped the microphone if I didn't tighten the grip harder.

I took a deep breath and forced a smile on my face.

"thank you everyone for attending the party! Have a great time and have fun! I just wanted to thank Alice, Emmett, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle for this amazing party! Have a great time tonight!" I tried to sound as cheery as the announcer, but to me it sounded like I was depressed.

I guess my plan worked because everyone started to scream and yell, then the music started again. Dancing and drinking had began at last.

As I was walking down of the center stage, I was surprised that my whole school was here. I saw my school friends Angela, Jessica, Emily, Elizabeth, Christina and many more.

I pulled Alice's shoulder. "Alice how did you invite Angela and everybody else?"

"Bella it was really easy. I just went to your school and gave invites out. Then they all showed up. And besides this is one of your surprises of the night! There's more to come you know." she smiled.

I hugged her tightly and whispered 'thank you so much' to her ear.

And with that she took my hand and towed me to the dance floor. Even though I didn't know how to dance nicely, I just danced. My favorite song came on and I started to get the feel of the music when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Oh my god! Jacob! What are you doing here?" I literally jump to give him a hug.

"I was invited. Oh by the way HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he said having a shy smile on his face.

"oh my god! I cannot believe this! Wow this is the best day of my life. Now everyone I love is here!" I said blubbering up with satisfaction.

Like who wouldn't be happy with everything I've been through this whole day?

"Bells calm down. Its only me." he said trying to calm me down.

"only you Jake. No everything is perfect now!"

I took his hand and led him out of the club so we can talk in private.

"oh my god I cant believe you're here! Now the night is absolutely perfect!" I said.

"yup, besides this is your 18th birthday. You should have a really big party!"

"yeah, Alice did this for me. I love her, she's so nice and the perfect friend I need."

He just smiled and looked deeply into my brown chocolate eyes.

"Birthday girl! Where are you?!" the announcer said.

Then Alice interrupted him. "Bella where are you!" she practically yelled ferociously that scared the hell out of me.

"well Jake I better go before Alice blows up her tiny head. Hey enjoy the rest of the night! I'll catch up with you later." with that I stood up in my dangerous stilettos.

"Bells, I'm sorry, but I have to leave early because of my curfew, and you know Billy. He would put me on 'lock down' if I was late." Jake said laughing. His laugh was so contagious I had to join in.

"BELLA!" Alice said practically yelling. You sense that she put a lot of venom into her voice.

"I'm sorry I really have to go. Bye Jacob." I kissed his cheek and gave him a tight hug before I went back to the club.

I wasn't really paying attention, when I bumped into Edward.

_What was he doing outside of the club? Was he spying on me?_

No. that was impossible. Edward would never fall for a normal girl like me. For gods sakes, he was Edward Cullen. I shook my head and banished the thought immediately.

"hey Bella, umm I think Alice wants you. You better hurry before she busts a vein in her perfect pale forehead." he said playfully,but I could hear it in his tone that something was wrong.

"yeah I kind of figured that one out." I said forcing a smile on my face.

He just laughed, his angelic laugh that dazzled the hell out of me.

"Hey I need to ask you something later, but first lets get you escorted into the club before Alice blows up her head okay," Edward added and I took his warm and protective hand.

We walked into the club and a lot of gasps and 'oh my god' came on.

"finally! Ugh. Are you deaf?" Alice said irritated.

I mouthed sorry to her and I knew she would forgive me later.

"well its time to blow your cake!" she said in a happy tune.

With a sigh Edward and I went up on stage and I saw the biggest cake ever. I let go of Edwards hand and went to see the enormous white and pink colored cake. I didn't know how tall it was, but it was obviously taller than me. The cake had the words' happy birthday Bella!' on it with pink frosting. It was embarrassing but if it made Alice happy, why not?

I had to get on a ladder carefully making sure not rip my dress or trip over my shoes, to blow the candles. Damn that is one big ass cake, I thought to myself.

_Please! Please don't let me fall into the cake! That would be embarrassing! It would be worse than death!_

With a big blow, and when I say blow I mean blows, the fire on the candle burned away and it was official, I was no longer 17. I was a legal adult now.

After that my friends from school led me to the dance floor and we started to get the party started. I was really feeling the music, and was into all the dance. Even a couple of guys asked me to dance, but I had to turn them down.

I was supposedly an engaged woman now.

When I finally felt exhausted, I slowly walked into the table where Emmett, Alice, Edward, and a few random people where sitting in.

"Hey guys. Whets up?" I said taking a seat next to Alice and Emmett.

"Nothing interesting. Just chugging as much alcohol as I can." Emmett smiled and continued drinking.

When I sat down I noticed that a blonde boy, who still had child features in his face had his eyes locked on me the whole time I was talking. He was defiantly interested. You can see it in his eyes that he was. Yup, it was obvious.

It looked like I was not the only one uncomfortable in the table. Edward on the other hand looked mad and angry, but tried his best not to show any emotion.

_Why was he so upset? Did I do something wrong?_

I was deep in my thoughts, trying to figure out what was wrong with him, when Alice started to complain.

"ugh! I'm so tired. I cant even get up!" Alice complained.

"well duh, you should be tired. Planning this amazing party and the upcoming wedding. Your being over worked. You need to go to a spa or something." I said sarcastically.

"really? You like the party? Really?!" her voice in the highest octave.

"well of course I do, this is the most amazing party anyone could have asked for! Thank you Alice." I said in a very slow and meaning full tone.

"awhhh. Bella! Your welcome!" she said giving me a quick tight hug,

"ohh and I'll see you guys later, ok? I'm just going to get a drink. " she was eyeing a blonde guy that walked out of the club. And with that she dashed off, that she disappeared into thin air.

I just smiled and got up from the table.

"where you going?" Edward asked, truly curious. His eyes staring directly into mine.

"I don't know. A walk out in the garden of the hotel maybe." I shrugged. I didn't really care where I was going to go. All I knew was that I needed time to absorb what happened today. Try to wrap my head in thoughts.

"okay, I'll come with you." he stood up and was in my side in an instant.

Whoa, that caught me off guard. Did he really say that? Edward Cullen going to a walk with me, instead of hanging with his drunken friends.

"no, you don't have to. Stay here with your friends." I turned around and prayed that he would let me walk by my self.

There was this strange feeling inside of me. A part of me wanted him to come, but another was scared. Like there were two Bella's. One wanted Edward. Needed him like a drug. He surprisingly became an item I couldn't live without.

The other wanted to stay away from him. To just keep away from his negative and bad influences.

Ugh why does life have to so complicated?

I was just about to start to walk towards the garden when something strong caught me wrist.

"No, its okay. I'll come with you. Its gotten really boring watching Emmett chug beer. Seriously that guy is going to throw up any minuet and I don't want to be there when that happens!" he said sarcastically.

I smiled and looked away.

"and.. I kind of wanted to learn more about you Bella." he said sheepishly.

Wow I was speechless to what he said. My heart racing in my chest. For the first time I felt like I was whole and everything about life was perfect. Like the rest of the world melted when he was here next to me.

We walked towards the garden and he unexpectedly took my hand into his. I figured that one of us would pull away, but that didn't happen. I felt his warm, smooth, perfect, hand . There was that unknown surprise tingle inside of me, that happened every time he touched me. Like a current inside of me flowing.

It was like I have finally found the missing piece inside of me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I had a lot of free time today and wanted to upload chapter 8 for you guys! Thank you so much again for the most amazing comments reviews and everything! You guys are the best. :]**

**Oh don't forget to REVIEW **the story! :]

How Did I Fall in Love With You

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

We walked hand in hand in the beautiful garden. To my surprise their garden was very romantic. The way the trees and plants were arranged in a particular way. The way it was so dark that you couldn't see anything except the glowing white moon. It was peaceful and quiet, except for the bugs and insects buzzing around.

Edward and I took the pathway leading north of the garden. It was silent and none of us wanted to ruin the walk.

The real reason I wanted a 'walk' was so that I could have alone time and try to absorb what just happened today. But as usual Edward dazzles the hell out of me, and never gives me a chance to think.

"So, what school do you go to Bella?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"Forks High School. It's really small for a high school, but you get used to it." I just shrugged and looked away.

We had our hand twined together. The intensity felt nice and comfortable, which surprised me. It felt like my hands fit perfectly into his. The spaces in his fingers fit my tiny fingers flawlessly. Like they were made for each other.

"Do you have a boyfriend? I bet a lot of boys in your school are drooling over you." he tried to hide the venom in his voice, but had no luck. I could easily tell that he was in distress.

"nope, your defiantly wrong. A hundred percent wrong." I said laughing.

I mean really? How could boring, no life Bella have a boyfriend? That was clearly impossible.

"who was that guy you were hugging then? He seems a little too old for you. I mean really just because he has muscles doesn't mean he's drop dead gorgeous." he said in a disgusted tone.

"_Jacobs _not my boyfriend. Defiantly not. He's like a brother to me. My other missing piece in my life that I found. He's my best friend. I love him but only love him as a brother, nothing more. Besides, he's only 16 and I'm not into that whole cougar thing." I said adding as much detail as I can.

"oh so you love him? As a brother I mean." I could hear his voice filled with relief and happiness.

"yeah, I wish he was my brother. So that we wont be confused about this whole 'love' thing between us." I said shaking my head in disbelieve.

Edward just nodded and looked deeply into my eyes. His perfect eyes piercing my innocent chocolate ones. Our hands stuck together and had no plans in letting go. Honestly, I didn't want to let go. I could stay like this forever; in this position and be grateful.

But eventually I had to look away. And I did. His eyes were to powerful and I was afraid I would get lost in them.

"so tell me Edward, who was your first love?" I asked truly curious to who this mystery woman was in his life.

"umm… I don't think you want to hear my life story. Its complicated. Both utterly pathetic and boring." he said sarcastically and tried to drop the subject, but I didn't buy it.

"I'm sure I can keep up." I pressed on. My eyes telling him that he can open up to me and trust me to keep his secret.

He looked into my eyes for a long moment and took 2 breaths. He turned to face me and his face was serious.

"I was good person like you Bella. I did my homework, went to school, and did what anyone expects from me. That all changed when I graduated high school two years ago. I went to New Hampshire to attend Dartmouth for collage. That was my first time being in a given place by myself. I was alone, and I felt like I needed someone to complete who I was. That's when met Tanya Denali. She was perfect and beautiful. Tanya was about your height, but a little taller, she had long strawberry tinted hair that flowed perfectly on her back, full lips that were irresistible, and golden eyes that seemed to sparkle every time I saw her. She was flawless."

I felt a pang of jealously towards this Tanya girl. Jealous of her beauty, her perfection, her grace and most of all because she had Edward. I felt like I wanted to be this girl, just to be with him.

Edward stared into my eyes and continued his story.

"We spent every waking moment together. You can never see us separated or apart. Spending time with Tanya did have their draw backs. I was failing all of my classes because I spent all my time with Tanya I didn't think about my other priorities. All I thought about was her. I truly wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and wanted to propose to her, but that's when I saw the real Tanya. I went to her apartment and saw that she was cheating on me."

I saw the pain that deeply wounded him. I could see it in his eyes that he was hurt and he could no longer feel his heart. That this girl tore his heart apart with her bare hands and felt no emotion at all.

I felt truly bad for him. Loving someone and then they betray you like that.

"ever since that day, I never gave my heart away again. That's when I transformed into this. I was afraid of the pain that I might feel. Afraid that this will happen to me all over again."

His eyes had heartbreak all over it. So this is why he slept with numerous women and was never serious about anything. This was the reason he was like this today. All because of love.

I now understand his side of the story. It wasn't his fault he fell in love with the wrong person and made the wrong choice. It was defiantly not his fault that he became a player. No, it wasn't his fault.

We stood there silent for at least 5 minuets, trying to absorb what we just heard. I looked up to see his hurt full eyes and tried to force the pain to go away.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I apologized. I had no idea that his life was this brutal.

"no its okay Bella. It feels nice letting someone know what I've been through it feels like a great weight has just been lifted off my shoulders." He said in the most angelic tone and smile casually at me.

I smiled back and tried to decipher my thoughts.

"Bella I need to ask you something. I have no idea how your going to react to it though." he chuckled nervously.

"you can tell anything Edward. that's what friends are for." I told him and smiled sweetly to him.

He just told me his life story, and he's afraid of what I'll think of him? This man is obviously on drugs.

"okay but don't laugh okay? Promise me that." he took his free hand and lifted his pinky finger.

"ugh! Are we really in preschool?" I raised my left eyebrow and said in a mockingly tone.

"just do it!" he hissed at me.

"ugh.. Fine! Okay I promise!" I promised, lifting my pinky finger.

"okay since we are getting married in less than a week, I figured that you might need an engagement ring. So my mom gave me this."

He held a little black box that held the ring in place. I opened the box and felt a pang of shock. I mean this is the most beautiful ring I have ever laid eyes on. It was simple yet elegant.

The ring was in a silver estate, and held an enormous diamond in the middle. Around the big ass diamond was small sparkly diamonds that made the ring absolutely perfect. It made the enormous diamond the center of attention. This had to cost a fortune, I mean it was out right dazzling.

"Ed-d-ward." I had to stop stuttering. That was an obvious sign that I was nervous already.

"Edward, this is too much. I mean look at the size of that diamond! Its fucking huge! The weddings not even real and you spend a ton of money on this!" I kept babbling on about how the ring was way too expensive.

"Bella. Bella! don't worry we didn't spend any money at all. It was a family air loom. Gran dad said to give this ring to the woman I was going to marry. Even if it wasn't real, you deserve a ring." he told me trying to calm me down and accept the ring.

But he gave me no chance to speak. Every time I tried his eyes would just dazzle me and completely loose my train of thought. I knew he was using that as an advantage.

Ugh I knew I would loose, so why even waste my breath?

He took our hand that we twined together and took mine. He slipped the ring effortlessly into my 3 finger of my left hand. I felt absolutely speechless.

I stared into the sparkly silver ring that looked back to me. So this meant that I was officially engaged to married. There's no way out now. No exit.

I was surprised at how light the ring felt. I thought that it would at least feel heavy into my tiny 3 finger, but I was completely wrong. I felt perfectly comfortable with the flawless ring into my finger.

"Edward, wow thank you. Thank you for everything." I said in the most grateful tone and pulled him into a gentle hug. He did so much for me already, and I felt like I really connected to Edward now. I saw the things he has gone through, all the pain and suffering through the years. The real reason behind all of his actions.

"your welcome Bella." he whispered into my ear. I felt his cool breath. His scent that was so close to me. It was tempting to kiss him, but I knew that it would be wrong. Not now…

I closed my eyes and wished today would never end. This was defiantly one of the best days of my life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Well, here's chapter 9. It's a little boring and short, but chapter 10 has all the good stuff! I'm writing it right now, so I'll try to post it as fast as I can. :] thanks again for the most amazing comments and reviews. There great and they just make me smile.**

**Don't forget to review **this chapter! :] I love hearing from you guys!

How Did I Fall in Love With You

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

We made our way back to the club, and to my surprise it was still packed with people dancing and screaming around. I bet this party wouldn't even be finish when dawn arrives.

Edward and I took our original seats, the one we had before we went to the garden. When I sat down, I felt my feet ache with pain and tiredness. Getting ready and partying all night took a lot out of me. I sat comfortable still in my chair and looked around the club.

Emmet is obviously drunk because he was in the dance floor, dancing with numerous women. Alice was in one of the food tables talking to a mystery blonde guy. To my surprise he was handsome and took my breath away. Hmmm.. I have to get information about this possible couple later. I smiled and felt really happy that Alice found someone she could share everything with.

I suddenly felt sleepy, but I didn't want to go to dream land and close my eyes. I forced them open, but they protest against it. I laid my head gently onto the cold table and closed my eyes to give them time to rest. But before I knew it I fell quickly asleep and stayed unconscious the whole night.

_The next day…_

I woke up to the bright sun in Alice's familiar bedroom. It was a gigantic sized room, so it obviously didn't belong to me. I tore off the warm bed sheets that were wrapped around me and sat up on top of the bed feeling confused.

_What happened?_

I scanned my head with memories that happened the previous night. I remembered getting ready that seemed to last like a lifetime. Getting off the limo and getting to the timeless hotel that had the club. Dancing, drinking, loud music. But the memory that stood out from the rest, was the garden. Where Edward gave me the engagement ring that was a family air loom. I smiled at the thought and without thinking I looked at my left hand that held the ring perfectly.

It was honestly the best present anyone has gotten me. It was simply breath taking. I admired it for about 5 minuets when Alice ran into the bed.

"BELLA! BELLA!" she practically screamed with joy and excitement.

"what Alice? Can you please stop yelling! I'm going deaf because of you. "

She ignored my comment and continued to speak with lower volume this time "did you know that your front page news?" she held the news paper close to my face.

"what?! Oh my god! No fucking way." I screamed with joy. I took the news paper from her hands with a little bit more force than necessary.

Wow I made the news paper by having the party of the year. I looked at the picture closely and I was surprised that I actually looked decent in this photo. But Alice, Emmett and especially Edward looked like a god. That I looked absolutely plain beside them. I smiled at my self and looked at Alice. She was smiling with joy and happiness.

"wow Alice! I owe you a lot! I mean look at this! How can I ever repay you?" I said pulling her into a friendly hug.

"yeah you do. Oh I know you can repay me by shopping with me today! That would be perfect!" her face lit up like a little girl on Christmas day.

"I would love too, but I actually need to get home. I promised Renee and Charlie that I would spend the day with them today. I'm sorry." I apologized.

She had a slight frown on her face but she understood my situation. I looked into her topaz eyes that said that I was forgiven.

"ugh! Fine.. But you still owe me. I wont forget!" she tapped her head and smiled playfully at me.

"ha ha I know you wont. Hey, what time is it? And how the fuck did I end up at your house?" I said curiously.

Alice just chuckled and smiled at me.

"oh its like 2 p.m. so get your lazy ass up and get ready. And for the answer to your other question, you passed out on the table. So, Edward carried your ass up here in my room. We figured if we took you home your parents would have a panic attack."

I just laughed at her statement and got up from the bed.

I had to make a mental note to say thank you to Edward for his kind gesture. It was really sweet of him to look out for me like that.

I realized that I was still wearing my blue tight dress I wore last night. I felt like complete crap. I bet my hair and make up was all messed up and disgusting.

"thanks Alice. For everything. Your truly the best, sweetest, kindest person I have ever known." I pulled her into another friendly hug.

She let go and gave me her angelic smile.

"well enough of this! You need to get dressed. Your parents are going to wonder where you are." with that she towed me to the bathroom and closed the door.

I truly loved Alice. The way she cared for me like a sister and would look out for me know matter what. I had to make a mental note to do something nice and heart warming for her.

I took a really hot shower that felt nice. It made me forget about all the stress in my life and forced me to relax. I wanted to stay in that position forever and never get interrupted.

But eventually I had to get up. People were waiting for me and I could not disappoint them.

I carefully wrapped myself in a tight white towel making sure that the heat does not escape my body. I opened the door of the bathroom, finding a pair of jeans and a comfortable black tank top. Thank you Alice!

I quickly changed into the outfit Alice had put out for me and dried my hair with the towel. I brushed my hair with my fingers and turned to the mirror. I looked utterly plain, but decent. I shook my head knowing that I always looked plain. Nothing new there.

I made my way to Alice room and found her laying onto her bed reading a teen magazine.

"hey, aren't you a little too old to be reading teen magazines?" I said joking around .

She just stuck her tongue out at me and went back to reading.

"well, ally I have to go. I'll see you guys soon, okay? Happy reading!" I said smiling as I started walking towards the door.

"have fun with the parents Bells. Oh and hurry up and visit! I'm goanna miss you like crazy!" she said simply and got up to give me a goodbye hug.

I hugged her tightly for a few more seconds before I let go.

"I'll see you as soon as I can. I promise." I stated.

Alice just smiled as I left her room. I made my way to the front door, and towards my beat up truck.

I took a last glance at the humble home, before I got into my truck.

Suddenly I felt homesick and missed their warmth and comfort. I tried to ignore what I was feeling, but failed to do so.

Its like the Cullen's have become a part of me. A part of me that I couldn't live without.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Well I have some good and bad news. Good news is that I finished chapter 10 early so I posted it up for you people. Bad news is that I cannot upload everyday anymore. I feel like I'm rushing the story and I need more time writing. Sorry, I know its bad news, but I promise I'll try to post as much as I can. Its hard juggling school, friends, and family. I hope you guys understand. Thanks again for all the comments and reviews you guys left behind. It really helps me. :]

How Did I Fall in Love With You

Chapter 10

Edwards POV

I woke up to the bright sun glaring into my eyes. That annoyed the shit out of me. Fuck! I was so tired from the party yesterday and I needed as much sleep as I could. But now that was clearly impossible now that I'm awake. I looked at my clock and it said that it was 3:30 p.m.

Ugh! Wow how fucking great!

I felt a slight hangover from drinking last night but it wasn't something I couldn't handle. I bet Emmett cant even get out of bed right now. My head trying to scramble on what happened yesterday.

Bella walking down the stairs making her grand entrance, Bella dancing in the limo, Bella dancing in the dance floor, giving Bella the ring, Bella, Bella, Bella…

It seems like Bella's the only thing I could ever think about now. My head and thoughts all concealed of Bella.

I pushed the pillow into my face and kept it there until I felt completely stupid.

What was I doing?

As I got up from my bed, I suddenly remembered that I carried Bella into Alice's room after she passed out in the party.

My heart suddenly leaped and felt alive again. This was nothing I ever felt before. A feeling that you cant explain. It was a strange feeling and yet it felt good. A feeling that took over your whole body. A feeling of happiness, joy, excitement, and pleasure all at the same time.

I ran as fast as I could towards Alice's room. Like my life depended on it. I scanned it quickly, but she was no where to be found. I saw the bed I put her in gently, flat and properly fix.

I felt a sudden lump in my throat that I couldn't get rid of. I tried to swallow the lump, but it was clearly impossible. My heart sank and it felt useless inside me. Like the life inside of me was gone and I had no other reason to live.

She was gone.

Alice came out of her organized bathroom and it looked like she just finished a shower.

"Alice what happened to Bella?" I asked. I hope she couldn't hear how depressing my voice sounded.

"she left about an hour ago. She had to go home to spend the day with her parents. Hey are you okay? You look like complete shit. Worse than Emmett I must add" Alice looked at me with curious.

"yeah I'm ok. I'm just beat! The fucking party took a lot from me." I told her.

"okay, well there's food downstairs, but you might want to take a shower first. You smell like expired alcohol." she said playfully and making a disgusting look in her face.

"ha ha very funny Alice!" I snuck behind her and a strand of her short black hair.

"ouch! Ugh Edward I hate it when you do that!" she was ultimately pissed! She had her hands up in the air and it looked like she was about to hit me.

That looked like my queue to leave. I rushed out of her room before my midget sister had done damage on my face. And quite frankly, I was terrified of Alice.

My stomach wanted to go downstairs and eat, but I protested against it. I need a shower as soon as possible. I took a whiff of myself and almost puked during the process. Besides I hated smelling like this.

I took a really hot shower that seemed to burn my skin, but it relaxed my muscles and helped my untangle my thoughts. It kept me sane for a little while. I closed my eyes and tried not to think, but every time I shut them, I see Bella's face. It was impossible to escape this. I had to develop some kind of OCD or something. There had to be some thing wrong with me.

With a big sigh, I got out of the steamy shower. I wrapped my self onto my towel and tried to keep the heat from escaping my body.

I headed towards my closet and tried retrieve a comfortable outfit for the day. I ended up with a pair of blue jeans and a regular shirt I frequently wore. It was soft and yet it was very stylish, to my opinion. But if you ask Alice, it is described as 'fashion suicide'.

I made my way downstairs to fill my stomach with as much food as I can. I went to the fridge to get some microwavable things I could eat. I scanned the whole fridge, and it seemed we needed to visit a grocery store as soon as possible. I settled with a microwavable hot pocket and put it in the microwave.

I went to the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels not paying attention to what was playing. I settled on the food channel. I tapped my finger impatiently and waited for my hot pocket to get done.

_Does it really take this long to microwave a hot pocket?_

Just as I was about to get up from the couch to retrieve my food , when the doorbell rang.

Who the fuck could this be? Ugh! Great, perfect timing!

Aggravated I stomped to the front door, not bothering to looking in the tiny hole. I opened the door with much force, than necessary.

That's when her face caught me off guard.

Is this really her? that's impossible. I mean, what was she doing here?

"Edward" Tanya said in a low whisper.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't find my voice.

What the fuck was she doing here? She broke my heart. She didn't belong here. I mean the last time I saw her was about 2 years when we broke up. I demanded an explanation from her but all she said was that I was a boring person and I need to live more. That I was suffocating her. We were clearly not meant to be.

I still remember everything that happened that night. It was like a distant memory that can never be erased.

"Edward." she said a little audible this time.

I stood there staring at her with hate full gazes. Why was she here? I just wanted her to leave. Leave before all the pain comes back for me. Leave before I turn weak again.

"what are you doing here Tanya?" I sounded almost rudely.

"we need to talk. We need to talk things through." she said in a brief tone.

"there's nothing left to talk about! We broke up. End of story!" I was practically screaming and I knew if I didn't control my emotions everyone would go downs stairs to see what the ruckus was about.

I was about to close the door in her face with as much force as I could, but she caught it before it went any further.

"wait Edward! I know that what I did was a big mistake. A really big stupid mistake. I love you and I want you back."

What? I'm confused right now. She wants me back but why? Its been 2 fucking years without her and I finally feel free. But the was way I feel for Tanya will never change. She was a part of me, a really big part of me. But is it possible that someone else took her place in my heart?

She looked into my green emerald eyes and I didn't exactly know what to feel right now. But when I look into Bella's brown chocolate eyes, I feel excitement, passion, happiness, all at the same time.

I was just standing there speechless like a complete dumb ass. But I seriously did not know what to do anymore.

Tanya suddenly took my face carefully into her hands and crushed my lips into hers. It started out as a normal kiss, but I wanted to pull away. I felt nothing anymore. I just felt like there was an empty void in my heart that needed to healed.

I pulled away and saw her expression. It was a mix of fear and happiness. Fear because she might have pushed it too far too soon, and happiness because her lips touched mine.

"Edward, please says something. I hate it when you don't talk. Please." Tanya pleaded.

"honestly Tanya, I don't know what to say anymore."

"Edward, like I said before. I want you and I still love you. I know you feel the same way too. I want you back and I don't want you to marry this Bella girl."

"okay, Bella's not just a girl. She's really sweet, kind, caring, and the most amazing person Tanya."

"okay Edward. I know that this is happening too soon, but I needed you to know that I still love you. If you want to talk, I'm staying at the Palace hotel."

And with that she left without another word.

I was so confused I didn't know what to do anymore.

It feels like my feeling for Tanya came back but it wasn't as deep as before. It like someone else took her place in my heart…

So what did you guys think? Now that Tanya's back in Edwards life, what will happen next?

REVIEW THE CHAPTER!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I know its been a while since I've uploaded, but good news! I uploaded today. I got chapter 12 almost done, I still have some loose ends I need to tied up. I wanted to thank you guys so much for all the reviews and comments you guys send me. Oh and if a lot of you guys review this chapter, I'll promise to upload the next chapter as fast as I can! It really brightens up my day when I read them. :]**

**How Did I Fall in Love With You**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV**

"Come on Bella!" Alice said tugging me to another teen shop.

Ugh! Why did I ever let her drag me to the mall? I should have known Alice would spend at least more than 4 hours in the mall. In fact we've been in the mall for 6 hours straight.

No break for food or water, just straight on shopping.

My feet were dragging and I felt hot and sweaty. I bet I looked horrible as I felt. Alice on the other, hand looked like she just walked out of a saloon. I had no idea how she kept herself so perfect after all the hours of walking around the over crowded mall. But then again, Alice is always perfect.

Well, its been 3 days since the 'party of the year' and the whole town is still talking about it. I remember that was the night Edward gave me the family air loom ring that stayed in the 3 finger of my left hand. It was one of the best days of my life. The night I will never forget.

I moved into the Cullen home last night and settled into a spare bedroom. It was a completely extravagant room with its won personal bathroom and balcony. I got the room next to Alice, and across Edwards. I was so grateful that they would not only help with family troubles, but also for my expenses. They were defiantly the most amazing and generous people I know. Its been a day since I left home and my mom kept calling making sure that I was alright in my 'apartment' and that my old room was always open for me. In fact she called 23 times in the last 24 hours. I know that she was just being a mom, but how many times do I have to say that I was alright before she would actually believe me?

"Isabella Marie Swan! Can you please get your ass over here now!" Alice practically yelling with fury.

I jumped out of my trance and quickly rushed to her side. I knew too well that I wouldn't live too see tomorrow if I push Alice's buttons.

It's the day before the wedding and Alice insisted that I get a new wardrobe for the honeymoon. I honestly didn't get the point of getting a new clothes for a fake honeymoon. I mean, I probably might just stay in the hotel room and sleep. This was totally pointless. I tried telling Alice that my old clothes were perfectly fine and I didn't need new ones, but she just shot me a death glare.

"well what do you think of this?" she asked in the most high pitched voice.

Alice was holding up a purple 2 piece bikini that was way too reveling. I had to admit that it was cute, but it showed way too much cleavage and skin. I knew myself too well that even I couldn't pull that off. I mean I did have the body to make that bathing suit look good.

"Alice-" before I could finish, she just cut me off.

"Save it Bella." she turned around and went straight to the casher to pay.

There was no way in hell I would be seen wearing that bikini. Not in a million years, not ever. Ugh Alice!

When she was finished she turned to me and handed me the bag.

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically.

She just smiled at me and dragged me into another store…

_**An hour and 45minuets later….**_

"So Bella.. Where do you want to eat? I'm starving! All this shopping really got to me." she asked practically.

I was still trying to catch my breathe from all the walking around. Man, I cant feel my legs. I felt complete shit and I could barely walk.

"Where ever you want to Alice." I could barely talk, and my throat was bone dry.

She just nodded and led me into her yellow porche. I know I was shocked to. What kind of 20 year old has a porche?

I sat down comfortably into her passenger seat and tried to slow my breathe. Alice threw my a cold water bottle and I happily drank all of it.

"damn, your really thirsty." she told me.

"you have no idea." I replied.

The rest of the drive was silent. It wasn't awkward silence that filled the air, but it was nice comfortable kind.

Finally the car came to a stop, after 10 minuets of driving. We arrived into this high class restaurant called La Bella Italian.

"wow, Alice really?" I asked raising my eye brows.

"come on Bella. It'll be fun." she jumped out of her seat and I did the same.

We walked into the restaurant and it didn't seem busy. I guess it was off season. The lady led us to our seats and we were in the back corner of the restaurant.

"your waiter will be right out." she said in a humble voice and left.

Alice's eyes then narrowed and looked at me.

"don't be shy Bella. Pick anything you want, okay? Its my treat." she smiled.

I honestly felt guilty that Alice bought me a new wardrobe today and now she's taking me to a fancy restaurant to eat. I loved Alice but I this is utterly too much.

"Alice no this is mine. You've done too much for me today." I told her.

Her face suddenly became a mix of irritation and annoyance. I knew that we've have talked about the subject a thousand times, but I couldn't help it.

"NO WAY BELLA! Your part of the family now. So I'm paying. No matter what you say, I always have my ways of getting what I want."

And with that the waiter stepped in to take our orders. He told us that his name was mike in a little too friendly tone. Mike was guy in his 20's or so and I could tell he was desperately single. He had blonde hair that was cut short and a cute face. don't get me wrong, he was kind of handsome but there was no way he could compete with Edward.

"hi, well what would you guys like to drink?" he asked politely.

"I'll have a coke?" it sounded more like a question rather than a statement.

"I'll have a long island ice tea please. " Alice responded.

I had no idea what she just ordered so I gave her a "what the fuck?" look and she just gave me a smirk.

And with that mike took off to retrieve our drinks. He came back in less than an 5 minuets with our refreshments and asked for our orders.

I scanned the cheapest thing on the menu, and found the mushroom ravioli. It sounded appetizing, and hey it was hella cheap, so I ordered that. Alice on the other hand ordered the most expensive meal on the menu. She had a steak, cooked medium rare, a red lobster, with mashed potatoes on the side, steamed carrots, and a Caesar salad on the side. She told mike to cook it the way she explained it, or else. What is up with rich people these days? I knew that she just ordering this much food so that she would end up paying again.

"Alice, really? You know you cant finish all that food." I told her.

"You know we can always take it to go. Besides Emmett will eat anything. So I was thinking we do your nails to night for the big day tomorrow." she said immediately changing the subject.

"sure Alice. Sure." I said no pay much attention.

Alice was still chattering about what's going to happen tomorrow, when I saw Edward sitting a few tables down from us. My heart immediately leaped and it was all of a sudden alive in me. The feeling was unexplainable. It just happens every time I see his perfect face.

I could help notice that he was sitting in a booth than was designed for two people.

What was he doing here? Did he notice that Alice and I were in the restaurant as well?

Hmmm. Maybe he's with a friend or something. My thoughts all wrapped up in the different reasons he was here. I was surprised that Alice didn't pull me out of my trance. She was probably still talking and didn't realize that I stopped listening.

that's when it hit me. A strawberry blonde, with perfect curves, long legs, and flawless face that fit her tremendously, sat down in front of him. I didn't miss the fact that she kissed his cheek. I quickly looked away so that wouldn't catch my staring glare.

My heart suddenly felt broken. Like there was now an empty void that cant be filled. I couldn't even breathe normally because of the hole in my chest now. I could feel tears in my eyes about to burst out, but I forced them back inside. I will not break down here. Not in front all these people, not in front of Alice, not in front of _Edward._

"Alice, can we please just take the food to go? I'm feeling a bit sick." I asked honestly. And I did feel sick. I wanted to get out of this restaurant as soon as possible.

She stared at me for a second and placed her pale fingers on my forehead.

"hmm.. You do look a little funny. Okay, will just take it to go." she said as soon as mike was about to turn to our table.

Alice told mike to put the food into a to go bags and handed him her credit card. I felt ultimately guilty because I had ruined Alice's dinner and she had to pay.

I tried to fill my mind with guilt of Alice, but that plan didn't work out accordingly. My mind was numb and so was my body. My heart felt like it was ripped out with bare hands then crumbled into millions of pieces.

"Alice, I'm really sorry you didn't get to enjoy your evening." I told her when we got inside of her car.

"don't worry about it Bella. I care about you, and I'm worried that I over did the shopping a little bit" she admitted with a chuckle.

"yeah kind of." I told her silently. I wasn't even paying attention to what she was say saying. My body was there, but my mind wasn't.

The drive back in the Cullen house was silent. None of us were bothered by the silence that filled the air. We welcomed it rather than hate it. I told Alice that I just needed some sleep and maybe the awful feeling would pass. She agreed and gave me the food that was ordered to go. I thanked her once again and went straight to my room.

That's when I couldn't help stop the feeling from getting to me. The whole was getting bigger with every tick in the clock. It hurt, no it burned me. It burned everything that was inside of me.

I just collapsed into my bed not even bothering to dress up for bed. I laid there for what it seems to be hours. No one disturbing me. It was just me alone in the darkness. No one to save me. I cried my eyes out, until I couldn't cry anymore. My eyes felt dry and they ached. I felt disgusting and horrible; I bet I looked that way right now.

_Why did my heart all of a sudden feel like it was broken? It feels like something inside of me died. A part of me that I needed to exist._

Right there I knew the reason. The reason why I was feeling this towards him.

I had fallen in love with Edward Cullen….

**Edwards POV**

While I was waiting for Tanya to arrive I couldn't help but shiver with guilt and nervousness. Guilt because I know I was getting married tomorrow and I suddenly wanted to give my ex-girlfriend a second chance. Nervous because what if what I'm doing is wrong?

I sat back into my seat and slumped my back. My mind was filled with confusion. I wanted to give Tanya another chance to see if she is the right girl for me. To see if what we had before was real and she just screwed up, and needed a second chance. When I was with Tanya all I felt was comfort and pleasant. But when I was with Bella, I didn't have to think about what I was going to say next. We just clicked like two magnets. When I was with her I felt like the hole in my chest was gone and the lump in my throat magically disappeared. She was beautiful, funny, charming, everything that was positive in the dictionary would explain Bella.

"Sorry, I was late Edward. It was really hard to get a cab from my hotel." Tanya said kissing my cheek and sat down across from me.

"oh its fine." I said with my mind drifting off. I was barely paying attention to what was happening.

"well, sir what would you like to have?" the waiter asked properly.

I quickly scanned the menu and the first thing I found was the mushroom ravioli. I told him my order and he took Tanya's, then he was off.

"so, is there a particular reason why you invited me to dinner?" she asked.

"well, I wanted to give you a second chance, but I just want to take it slow. I don't want to get serious yet, but I just want to give us another try." my voice was shaking with uncertainty.

She was surprised with the words that left my mouth and we were both left in the silence. I could see it in her eyes that she was happy about my decision, but I couldn't help think that I would regret this later on.

"wait, aren't you getting married to that Bella girl?" she asked doubtfully.

"yes, but its only an arranged marriage. We were forced and we had no other choice."

Her forehead started to crease with confusion. I had to tell Tanya everything about the wedding that was happening tomorrow, about my annoying father, everything. I also added that she shouldn't tell anybody about this since it was for publicity. Of course after my mouth was done talking, I felt a pang of guilt that I shouldn't be doing this. That I will regret everything that happened late on.

"wait, so you don't really _love _her do you?"

"no." I immediately wanted to take those words back. I knew that Bella was now a big part of my life and I knew that I loved her in a way.

**Bella's POV**

So that explains everything that I felt right now. The moment I saw Edward, I loved him. I just didn't know it. That's why there was a sharp pang of jealousy when I saw him making out with the mystery blonde last week. Or having dinner with the strawberry blonde right now.

What am I going to do? The man I fell head over heels for is in a date with another woman. I knew I should of taken Alice's advice: what ever I do, do not to fall in love with Edward.

I couldn't stop cry and sobbing. It really irritated me because I couldn't stop. I hit my pillow as hard as I could on my face and waited for sleep to take me.

**Edward POV**

As I walked back to my room, I heard someone breaking down in tears. I know it couldn't have been Alice because she wasn't in a serious relationship with someone, so she had no reason to cry.

I laid my ear close to the door of Bella's room. There I heard her soft sobs and meaning full tears. I suddenly felt my heart ache, like it was broken into a million pieces. I wanted to comfort her, to tell her to stop crying and tell her it would all be ok. Place her into my arms where she would be protected from harm.

Why was she crying?

I thought of different reasons why she would break down, but nothing came to mind. She was still crying but it sounded softer now. Maybe she fell asleep, tired from crying. I wanted to take a look into her room and see if she was alright, but I couldn't find the confidence to do it.

I got up from the floor and went straight to my bedroom not looking back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Well a lot of you were asking why Edward all of a sudden took back Tanya. That's because he fell head over heels for this person and practically loved her and in return she broke his heart. Of course those feeling don't just magically disappear. He still has feelings for her, but are starting to have feelings towards Bella. Edward just wanted to see if there was still the fire and passion he felt towards Tanya before. I hope I haven't confused anyone, and if I did, I'm so sorry. I sometimes get the story caught up in my head that I couldn't put it in paper. **

**Well, Thanks again for the most amazing reviews! I love them so much! You guys just make me smile!**

**Oh and don't forget to REVIEW this chapter! :]**

**How Did I Fall in Love With You**

**Chapter 12**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the bright sun and laid on my bed for a few more minuets. My eyes were sore from crying the previous night. A headache for no apparent reason. All in all I felt like complete crap, no worse than crap.

I jumped out of my bed sluggishly and went to the bathroom to see the damage. Well my eyes were red, like they were suffering from dryness. My hair was like a haystack that stood at least 3 inches from my head. My make up was smeared in a disgusting manner. I still had the same out fit on as yesterday. Above all, I looked all right.

I cleaned my self up before going downstairs for breakfast. Not wanting to attract attention to my now family-in-laws.

"hey you might want to have breakfast fast. I'm going to have to work on you the whole day." Alice told me gently.

Fuck. I forgot today was the wedding. Today was the day family, friends, and maybe the whole town, would see me marry Edward. Of course this was all a show for them. A show to make Carlisle look like a father figure and the Cullen's to be the ideal family .

But how can I marry the person I love who is in love with someone else? I know my heart cant bare that. It burns with a passion.

"Bella? Bella?" Alice called for my attention, while snapping her tiny fingers in front of my face.

"oh I'm sorry. Yeah, I'll eat my breakfast fast." I told her.

She just nodded and watched me prepare my meal. The Cullen kitchen was fully stocked with an extensive variety. They had everything imaginable. I bet they were better stocked then the local grocery store.

I took milk and cereal and poured it into my bowl. I chatted to Alice about unimportant things, until I saw _him_ come in.

Alice and Edward exchanged looks and teased one another; I guess that's how they connect as a family. Or at least that's what it looks like. Edward said 'good morning' in a low tone and I said it back tonelessly. I refused to make eye contact with him so I quickly finished my breakfast and went up stairs. Alice was suddenly a few feet behind me.

I was on my way to my room when someone caught my wrist.

"Bella! You don't have time to go to your room! We only have 8 hours to make you the most beautiful bride, so I suggest we get to work pronto!" Alice yelled onto my ear.

I let out a low grunt and rolled my eyes, hoping she wouldn't notice. Its another one of Alice Cullen's famous make over's that took forever.

"hey don't roll your eyes at me missy! Now go to your room and take a shower!" she told me in a sarcastically tone.

I just smiled at her and went to my room.

The hot shower relaxed my stiff muscles and made me forget the world for a moment. I had to admit it was really relaxing and I had no wish to leave. It was like my personal heaven. Seconds, and minuets passed quickly and I knew I had to get back to reality.

I took a big deep breathe knowing that Alice would barge in at any moment claiming that I had taken too long in the shower. I tied myself with my white fluffy robe and let my dripping wet hair down.

With another long breathe, I knocked on the door and awaited my doom…

_**7 hours later….**_

Letting Alice give me a make over the second time, want as bad as the first. Maybe because I knew what to expect and that I trust that she wont go over board with the whole wedding thing.

"okay Bella. What do you think?" she said in a lovable tone.

I looked straight at the woman in the mirror. There was no way that was me. She was beautiful and I knew she would out shine everyone. Everything about her was in a perfect structure and angular.

The woman in the mirror wore a classical white strapless wedding dress with a long train in the end, that made her body look absolutely amazing. It showed that she had curves, and that she wasn't a twig. Sure it was tight on her, but it didn't look too tight that she would suffocate. Her dress was puffy in the bottom that popped out. Her dress had designs that matched her perfectly. Instead of wearing dangerous stilettos, she had on a jeweled shoes that were at least 5 inches tall. It made her legs longs and completely irresistible. It was as if this outfit was made just for her. The stranger had her chocolate brown hair wrapped in tight but soft curls that hung elegantly on her back. It had some blue sapphire clips pinned onto the side. She wore a classical veil in front of her face. Her make up was kept natural, except for the black eyeliner that outlined her eyes, mascara that made her lashes thicker and longer, white eye shadow that matched her flawlessly, a little bit of blush knowing that she didn't need a lot, and pink plumped lips that made them alluring. For accessories she had diamond earrings that complimented her face and silver bracelet on her right wrist. All in all she kind of looked like one of the brides on a bridal magazine. Everything about her was in order and nothing was a flaw or out of place.

"whoa.. Alice. Is that me?" I asked doubtfully.

"yup. that's all you." she said smiling.

Alice on the other hand, looked purely amazing in her soft pink one strap brides maid dress. She had her short hair straightened and pointing in every direction possible. She wore earrings that complimented her outfit tremendously. She had dangerous white stiletto heels on that look intimidating. For accessories she had a silver necklace and a diamond bracelet on her left wrist. To me she looked utterly magnificent. It was like she a fairly tale princess that just walked out of a story book fantasy.

"wow look at you! You look amazing!." I told her honestly.

"yeah, but no one out shines the bride today!" she sang.

I didn't respond but my cheeks flushed tomato red. Ugh I hate it when that happens. Every time I try not to show my emotion, it shows it anyway.

"Alice, its 10 minuets until the wedding starts. Are you guys ready?" Emmett asked coming into the room.

Well, since my parents didn't know about the wedding, Emmett offered to escort me down the isle instead. I didn't mind, just as long as he doesn't make me blush or laugh during the ceremony .

"yes! We are I just need to put finishing touches." with that she pulled me from the chair and into my two feet. The shoes caused me to tilt a little, but I finally got the balance. Alice all of a sudden got hold of a shimmer pink lip gloss and started to apply some to my face.

"umm.. I think I'm good Alice." I said nonchalantly.

"just a little bit more Bella." she said in a hard concentrating voice.

After a few minuets of putting on lip gloss, Alice slid down the garter on my leg. I had to admit it was really uncomfortable, but I guess since its suppose to be a 'wedding' we had to have the essentials.

"okay Bella, all you have to do is walk down the isle, repeat after the minister, and your done. Oh by the way, try not to trip, those shoes are really expensive." Alice teased.

"I'll do my best." I told her.

I heard the people coming from the bottom of us, entering and closing the door. I can tell that they were distracted by the decorations Alice picked out. My heart suddenly went wild and started to bounce off my chest. I was so nervous that I felt sweat coming.

_You can do this! You can do this!_

I tried to breathe through my nose and tried to lower my heart rate, but that seemed completely impossible.

The wedding bells started to cling and music started to play. There was no way to back out of this now.

"Bella you'll be all right. Besides its only Edward." she tried soothing me.

But that was the problem. This was only Edward. I finally realized that I loved this man, but he had other feelings for another woman. So that meant we can never be together.

It was obviously impossible.

"okay that's my queue to go. Try to relax please. I don't want you to sweat your face off." she told me teasingly.

"I'll try me best Alice." and with that, she was off.

Watching Alice walk out flawlessly made me envious of her. I wanted her grace and charm to how she walked perfectly down, instead of always tripping and caused an incident.

Emmett offered me his hand and I took freely. I took at least 3 more breathes before I knew I was ready.

"are you sure your ok Bellsey?" Emmett asked.

I just nodded afraid that my voice would give out too much information. I felt a rush of blood into my cheeks causing me to blush all shades of red.

"I like the blush on your face Bella." he said teasingly.

I just hit him playfully on the arm, with enough force that it would hurt.

"ouch!" Emmett whined.

"well, that's what you get!" I told him sarcastically.

"okay here we go Bells." Emmett said quietly, leading me gently to the ceremony.

**Edwards POV**

I walked down the isle with flawless swiftness. I wanted to get this over with. Just repeat after the minister, kiss Bella, reception, and then its over. That didn't seem like a complicated list to do.

I took my place in the right side and waited impatiently for the people to enter. Esme, my mother with my father, Carlisle entered after a few minuets after I did and took their places. My mother looked utterly amazing, in her innocent white dress that fit her shape perfectly. She matched the look with stiletto shoes that looked very uncomfortable, but yet again elegant. Carlisle, on the other hand, wore a black suit and had his hair in a proper manner.

After my parents made their entrance, Alice came to the picture. She looked beautiful in her pink one strap dress. She walked through the isle with out a slip up. Of course Alice was all about perfection, everything about her was perfect.

Then Emmett came in with Bella. Emmett looked good in the suit her picked out, but not as good as the groom.

That's when I caught a sight of Bella. She was astonishing, no she was better than that. She wore a classical white gown that had a long train in the end. Her eyes sparkled with beauty. The make up on her face matched her elegantly. Her hair had curls that flowed through her back. A veil that was place in front of her face. She took my breath away. And literally she did.

My eyes were glued to hers. She tried to hide the chocolate brown eyes that I grew fond of. I wondered why. Did I do something wrong to up set her? I had a feeling that she was avoiding me for a reason.

Emmett and Bella finally reached the altar. He let of her pale white hand and offered it to me. I took it freely and felt the electricity flow through us. It was like a static shock, but I wasn't afraid. It was an unexpected feeling that my whole body welcomed. As I took her hand gently, I noticed that she never made eye contact with me. She just looked directly at the minister and up front, but never at my eyes. She just ignored me like there was something wrong. That had me worried to what was bothering her.

The wedding started off by like any traditional wedding. The minister started off by asking if anyone had any objections, and no one in the room raised their hand. Wow, shocker. Then he started talking about how love is a powerful feeling and should only be taken seriously. Marriage is about honesty, love, and nothing about your marriage can be perfect; both of us will make innocent mistakes in life. I felt a pang of boredom hit me hard. There was nothing to do. Seriously this guy needs to shut the fuck up. He's been talking for at least an hour and no ones really listening. I took a glimpse of the audience behind us and there were also as bored as me. Fidgeting and trying to entertain themselves. I turned to my right and saw Bella's innocent face. Her perfect soft skin, her big chocolate eyes, her plumped pink lips, her brown long curled hair. She was perfect in my eyes. Not a single spot was on her face.

I could feel that she knew I was staring at her Bella tried so hard not to look at my face, she looked straight and her eyes never left.

I sighed knowing that she will never tell me what's happening in her head.

"okay if we can have the bride and groom exchange rings and say their vows for one another." the Minster said catching my attention.

I stood there looking directly at Bella. I took the family ring and took a deep breath.

"repeat after me Edward, I Edward Anthony Cullen, take you Isabella Marie Swan to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do we part."

I nodded and repeated after him. I didn't realize that when I was saying my vows to Bella, it sounded like I really loved her. My voice had feelings toward her and they showed nothing but complete affection. The way her name rolls on my tongue sounded natural.

I slipped the ring onto the 3 finger of her left hand.

"okay, Isabella repeat after me: I Isabella Marie Swan, take you Edward Anthony Cullen to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do we part."

Bella repeated after him just like I did without a slip up. She try to say her vows with as much feeling as I did but I could hear the hurt in her voice. She could have fooled the audience, but I knew her too well. She finished with out a slip up and put a golden ring on the third finger of my left hand.

"now you can kiss the bride" told us. I could hear the vanity in his voice. He was proud of his work done today.

I hesitated for a moment and so did Bella. I had no idea how to kiss her. I mean, I've kissed a girl before, but that was it. There was no spark or anything. My heart started to thud like bongos. It was not a pleasant feeling.

I leaned closer, offering the first move. She followed my lead and soon enough her soft gentle lips touched mine.

The way Bella's lips touched mine was a extraordinary feeling. Its something I couldn't describe in words. The way her lips touched mine was the best feeling ever. Our lips synergizing at the same time. The electricity went through us in an un-expecting way. I had never felt this way towards anyone before.

Bella leaned away, causing me to close my mouth. The kiss was fast and simple; but it wasn't just any kiss. We both stood there in silence, while family and guest started clap their hand in joy and happiness.

As I had the courage to ask Bella what was the matter with her, my mother caught me into her arms.

"oh Edward! Congrats!" she said pulling me into another hug.

"umm.. Thanks?" it sounded more like a question to me.

"Congratulations son." Carlisle said from behind me.

I just looked at my father. I wasn't in the mood to pretend that I liked my father. To be honest I despised him. I hated him with a passion.

I walked away hoping to find Bella, but I saw that she and Alice were in a middle of hugging and shrieking, or at least that's what Alice was doing. I sighed knowing that our 'conversation' would have to wait for another time.

**Bella's POV**

The way Edward kissed me was stuck in my mind the rest of the day. The way his perfect lips gently touch mine. He was so hesitant, so careful, not wanting to push thing further. When our lips were twined together sent electric sparks into my body; a feeling I had never felt before.

I pulled away knowing that he didn't belong to me. Even if this ring symbolizes that he belonged to me, he didn't.

The audience started to clap to congratulate the newly weds. I blushed red and walked towards Alice.

"congrats! Bella!" she said giving me a friendly hug.

"um… I have no idea what to say to that." I admitted honestly.

"BELLA! Congrats to marrying my idiot brother!" Emmett said pulling me off the floor and spun me around.

"Emmett please put me down! I don't want to vomit on you!" I told him.

He set me gently on my feet and made sure I had caught my balance before letting me go. Alice and Emmett chuckled in delight.

"oh well the limo's waiting for you and Alice to take you to the reception. Its time to get drunk again!" Emmett said with a booming laugh.

I little giggle I tried to hide escaped from my mouth. That was Emmett. He loves to get drunk in parties because its an 'excuse' to leave the real world for a moment and have some fun.

I walked over to the limo with Alice hoping that this would be a good distraction for me.

The reception was beautifully decorated with white and soft lavender colors. There was white tables and fancy chairs set up properly around the room. One table reserved only for the Cullen family next to the table center of the room, calling for attention. I figured that was the table Edward and I had to sit. Flowers and lit candles were on top of the table, matching the theme. Everything matched perfectly and it was flawless. My eyes were practically blinded by the perfection of this wedding.

Guests started filling into the room and soon enough it was crowded. I sat firmly into my seat and waited for this night to be over. I raised my hand and rested my chin onto it. I closed my eyes for a brief moment trying not to think and concentrating on relaxing every nerve in my body.

But that plan didn't work accordingly. My now broken heart was somehow still beating after what happened yesterday. I tried so hard to remove the memory from my mind but I remained useless.

The chair next to me moved as if someone sat down next to me. My position remained the same, as if I never heard the chair move.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked shaking me gently.

"yeah, I'm alright." I told him. I opened my eyes and looked straight forward. I made extra sure that I avoided his eyes. Usually people tend to see how there really feeling inside when they look at your eyes. I wasn't willing to let him see me like this. I had to be strong, not weak and powerless.

The rest of the night went of by a hit, or at least that's what Carlisle said. We did what any 'normal' newly weds did on their wedding reception. We ate the amazing diner that Esme and Alice pick out for us. I had to admit the pasta and the stake made a really good combination. We drank, or at least the adults drank. I had to remind myself that I was still underage, even though I'm legally married. Edward and I cut the cake, but we didn't hit each other in the face with frosting.

We remained civil during the whole night, or at least I did. He would occasionally ask me if I was alright and I would respond back with a yes or yeah. I could tell that he was getting curious to what was up with me today.

Finally it was time for the first dance. Music started to fill the air making my heart race. Not only did I suck at dancing, but this means I have to look at Edward. I managed the whole might avoiding his curious eyes.

"Can we please have the bride and groom in the dance floor for the first dance?" the announcer said.

My heart thudded so loud that I could hear it in my ears. It was racing so hard inside of me that it made me feel uncomfortable. I suddenly couldn't breathe correctly because of the nerves inside of me.

"would you like to dance?" Edward asked politely offering his hand to me.

I knew that I had no choice but to make a fool of myself in the dance floor. I knew I had to face this problem soon enough. With a big sigh I took his hand and followed him into the dance floor.

I didn't miss the fact that when our hand met and twined each other, a jolt of electricity went right through me causing my heart to pump faster and my cheeks turning bright red. It was a feeling I never felt before.

Edward placed his right hand to my waist and his left hand into mine. I lightly placed my left hand onto his shoulder. I was still trying to avoid his eyes but I knew that I had to sometime. The lyrics to the song of 'At last' began to play announcing that it was time to dance.

Edward and I gently waltz to the new found rhythm and to my surprise I wasn't that bad. The way feet was in the correct movement, caught me off guard. My face was looking down at my feet down when someone's hand lifted my face up.

"can please tell me what's wrong?" Edward asked gently.

Forcing my eyes to look at him directly. That was the first time I looked at his perfect face. The face that fit him flawlessly. The face that I fell ultimately head over heels for. His emerald green eyes were glued into mine. Looking at with curiosity and concern. I felt like he really did care about me.

"I'm fine Edward. Thanks for the concern." I told him in a toneless voice. I was afraid that he could hear the was feeling.

Before he could respond, someone tapped his shoulder.

"can I cut in? I want to make a new sister-in-law blush scarlet red." Emmett asked.

Edward nodded and let me go to Emmett. I danced with everyone in the whole room and I finally felt exhausted and tired but didn't want to go back to my deserted table. After the last song ended I asked if I could go outside for a couple of seconds to get some fresh air.

I walked quickly out of the room before anyone could follow me. I needed some time alone, just me and myself.

When I walked outside, a cold whip hit me, but I couldn't care less. My mind was tangled in different thoughts that I didn't even care that I was wearing a wedding dress showing too much skin. I continued walking in an aimless direction. I found a garden a little outside of the reception. It was small, yet simple. It had a fountain that was small, but yet elegant. Roses and mixed up flowers surrounding the garden. There was a small chair- like structure next to the fountain and sat on it.

My mind was defiantly drifting off and forgetting the world. I didn't even notice when someone's rhythmic footsteps approached me.

Obviously it was Alice. Only Alice would know where I was at this very moment.

"hey Bella, the receptions almost over. I just came by to check on you. Are you alright?" she asked worried.

"yeah, I'm okay." my voice defiantly betrayed me there. I could hear the sorrow and misery in my voice and I bet she could too.

"don't give me that bull shit Bella. I'm your best friend and now your sister-in-law. Tell me what's the matter." she demanded pulling me into a hug.

I hugged her back knowing that I would need it. I couldn't help myself anymore. Tears started to fill my eyes and fall down towards my cheeks. I had to tell Alice the truth, knowing that it would hurt her, but she would do anything in her power to help me.

"Alice, I think I'm falling in love with Edward." I admitted.

She stared at me for what it seems like a lifetime. Her forehead creased with confusion and she didn't really know what to say next. She took a deep breath and faced me with direct eyes.

"I knew I should have seen this coming." she said in a low voice.

I remained still and silent like a statue.

"Bella, I think you should take it slow with Edward. See what happens towards the both of you. He's not the best boyfriend to have, trust me."

"Alice there will never be an us between Edward and I. He got back with his ex-girlfriend he loves. There will never be an _us._" the thought hit me hard. My heart collapsed into a million pieces making it difficult to breathe.

"awh.. Sweetie." she just pulled me into her arms and let me cry on her shoulder.

It must have been late because Alice tapped my shoulder letting me know that we needed to get back to the party full of guests.

I took a deep breath letting all of what I felt out. I honestly felt horrible and I bet my tears ruin both my make up and dress. I tried to make myself look presentable by fixing up the damage. Alice helped me with that problem and soon enough I was picture perfect.

I let Alice lead me back to the room. I rushed over to my seat, but before I could get there Esme was right in front of me.

"Bella dear, I wanted to congratulate you. Welcome to the family, honey." she told me giving me a tight hug.

I hugged her back. Her motherly affection reminded me of how my mother was. She was a gentle and kind creature.

"thanks Esme that means a lot to me." I told her honestly.

Her eyes suddenly lit up with joy and excitement. I could see that she was really happy, not only for me but about me joining her family even though it was all fake.

Carlisle appeared behind Esme and claimed me next. She hugged me tightly in an affectionate way.

"welcome Bella." he whispered into my ear.

I pulled away and looked at him directly.

"thank you Carlisle. For everything." I said with as much happiness and joy. He helped me with family and solved all the problems I was worried about. He was truly a person I can look up to and he was like a father to me now.

"your welcome honey." he told me with Esme next to him.

They were the most generous people I know. I will be forever grateful to them.

Before I knew it the room that was full with people became almost deserted. I guess the reception came to a sudden end. I felt a pang of exhaustion and tiredness. I walked over to the table where Edward and I sat to retrieve my cell phone.

I checked the clock in my phone and it claimed that it was 2:45 in the morning. Wow! I couldn't believe that it gotten that late fast. Of course I felt the pain, but I was sure it wasn't that late.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice yelled.

I turned around and she was running towards me. Her tiny legs running in a fast pace. Her white pale arms in the air. I loved Alice. She was always the sister I wanted, but never had. She taught me about life and how to live it.

"yes Alice?" I asked as she went towards my side.

"oh are you ready to leave? Esme and Carlisle already left and went home. The car's just waiting for us." she informed me.

"okay. Lets go home I'm so tired." I told her honestly. I felt like my feet and arms were about to fall off.

She took my hand, making sure that I didn't loose balance. I sat down in the car with Alice and rested my head on the cushion.

Before I knew it, I lost conscious fast and fell swiftly to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys! Well I'm so sorry I didn't upload this past week. I was really busy with this big project that I had to do. So well I made this chapter extra long so that you can enjoy it as much as possible. Okay well, while I was working on my project an idea popped into my head! This great story line came to me and I want to share it with you guys. Its called only hope and I want to get the 1st**** chapter done so you can see it. **

**BTW this chapters a little confusing. SORRY! **

**But if you guys have any questions just ask me in the review and I'll be happy to answer them!**

**Thank you guys so much for the most amazing review you send me. I really love them!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!**

* * *

**How Did I fall in Love With You**

**Chapter 13 **

**Bella's POV**

I gently put my luggage into the trunk of the car. Looking back to what was now my home, crushed my heart. Even though Edward and I had to go to Hawaii for our 'honeymoon' I would really miss this place. Even if we were only gone for a week.

Just one week. Just one week with Edward, then you can go back ignoring each other. My heart ached in pain. Pain because I knew Edward wasn't mine and will never be no matter. He would always belong to someone else.

"Bella! Bella! I'm going to miss you so much!" Alice said blubbering up with sadness. This would be the first time that Alice and I would be separated. I was so used to seeing her face at the end of the day and first thing in the morning.

"Alice! Relax. Its only a week. You'll be ok here. Besides you have Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and a whole bunch of other friends." I told her shrugging my shoulders.

"But it wont be the same! When your gone, I cant play Bella-Barbie with anyone else." she said pouting her lips in a childish way.

"I'm sure you'll survive." I said hugging her tightly.

"okay just take care of yourself. And if Edward starts becoming a dick tell me." she said playfully.

I nodded and sat swiftly down at the passenger seat of the car.

Edward walked out of the house flawlessly. I have been trying to avoid eye contact with him and I was successful. He entered the car and sat down comfortably after he said his goodbyes to his family. I waved to Alice and Emmett who were looking directly at us, while Edward drove the car away.

**EDWARDS POV**

I packed the remaining of my belongings in a small duffle bag. I defiantly kept my hands busy, but my mind was full of space.

I tried not to think of Bella, but every time I try to, she just ends up in my mind. Why was she avoiding me so much. Its been 2 days since the wedding. 2 days that she started to avoid me.

What was going on in her mind?

"Edward, man are you ready to go? Bella's outside waiting for you." Emmett said interrupting my train of thought.

"oh, umm yeah I am actually." I said absentmindly.

"well hurry up. You don't want to keep your girl waiting." he said playfully.

I ignored him shutting the door and walked down stairs. I knew Emmett was close behind me, but kept his distance.

I was about to reach to open the door when someone caught my wrist. I looked up to see that it was Carlisle.

I stared at him with aggravation and hatred.

"what?" I asked rather rudely.

He rested his hand onto my shoulder and looked at me with direct eyes.

"Edward, during this trip you are not to touch Bella. In any circumstances. If you do, I will not only disinherit you, but send you to prison immediately. Do you understand?" he said in a polite but threatening tone.

I just rolled my eyes and walked out the door, not turning back to say goodbye to him. I opened the trunk and put my things in as fast as I could. Then turned to the driver seat to find Bella seat comfortably in the passenger seat. She was so beautiful in my eyes. Perfect just the way she is.

I started the car and drove to the airport.

**BELLAS POV**

I was walking on the soft sand in the beach. I loved the way the sand feels on my feet. It was soft and yet relaxing. This is actually the first time I've been to Hawaii. My parents used to say that when mom was better, we would come here. To spend time just us.

I walked down the path of the beach. Just relaxing and enjoyed the walk. My mind was drifting, just like it always does.

I always thought that this trip would help Edward and I connect, but I was wrong. It been about 2days that we've been here and his girlfriend came and followed us here. I haven't actually met her, but by the looks of it, they were a match made in heaven. She had beautiful long strawberry blond hair that hung down her back, long full legs, curves that matched perfectly. All in all she was perfect and flawless.

I've seen her a couple of times but, we haven't officially met because I know Edward would be in a awkward position. His new wife meeting his current girlfriend. Yup, awkward with capital letters.

I sat down in the wet sand by the water. Its waves coming back and forth touching my toes. I liked the tingly feeling it gave me. The water bubbles coming from the water and so close that I could touch it.

I was watching the sunset, when I felt someone sit right next to me.

"Hey, I'm Chase. Do you mind if I sit here with you. I'm pretty bored sitting by myself." he said chuckling.

Chase was a cute guy. He had the most dazzling blue eyes I have ever seen. Blonde skater hair that was composed perfectly. He wore blue shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

I smiled at him and nodded. he took a seat close to me, but respect my personal space.

"so are you vacationing here?" he asked.

"yeah, I just got married and I'm here with my husband." I said looking at the blue ocean.

"oh, where is he? I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"No its ok, but honestly I have no idea. He's always busy." And that is true. Ever since we got here we haven't made contact with each other. We lived in different rooms and in different floors. I haven't seen him, ever since we checked-in. I'm guessing Edward spent most of his time with this mystery blonde. He had no idea that I would see him occasionally with his girlfriend. But other than that we have no contact what so ever.

"well he must be blind because a beautiful and you shouldn't be alone. If he doesn't open up his eyes to you, someone's going to take you away."

I flushed bright red and smiled. He truly had a way with people, girls to be exact.

"So do you have any plans tomorrow?" he asked.

That caught me off guard. I have no idea what to say. I mean I was married and here on a honeymoon. The marriage isn't real so this wouldn't exactly be counted as cheating. I decided to just tell him the truth.

"nope. Nothing."

"oh, well since your not doing anything. Do you want to hang out tomorrow? We could watch a movie, have dinner and just you know relax."

I smiled at him and said yes. I know he had no intentions about me. He was a great guy and defiantly a good person. Besides it would be better to go out and have some fun then stay at the hotel room bored out of my mind.

I got up from the sand and saw that Chase had a confused expression.

"well, I have to go. Its getting late and I don't want to keep my husband waiting." I lied to him effortlessly.

He got up from the sand as well and stood in front of me. Our faces only inches apart. I swear I can feel his cool mint breath on my skin.

I stared at his blue eye. I had to admit that they were mesmerizing, but every time I saw them, I would instead see green emerald ones. Edwards green eyes. The eyes I loved.

"BELLA! BELLA! What the fuck do you think your doing?!" someone yelled. I knew his voice too well to know that it was Edward.

I turned to look at him, and saw that he was his way towards me. He grabbed my arm in a rough way, but it surprisingly didn't hurt.

"I'm not doing anything wrong, ok? He was just keeping me company Edward. Nothing more." I yelled back to him.

"nothing wrong? Well, I was walking down here and I see you two almost about to kiss!"

"whatever Edward. I really don't give a crap anymore." I said turning towards the hotel. I was beyond pissed that he would accuse me of cheating on him. What was wrong with this boy? He had a wife and a girlfriend and that wasn't a weird picture?

I pressed the button for the elevator and waited impatiently for the door to open. Please hurry before Edward comes and talks to me. Please, please hurry.

It finally opened up and I quickly pressed the 3rd floor. The doors closed and I felt a sharp pang of relief. Relief that I could hold the conversation longer. I really don't want to face him right now.

The elevator rang, and opened its door.

I couldn't believe my eyes. He was standing right in front of me. Looking directly at me with furious eyes. I can tell that he had mixed feelings.

"Bella, who is he?" he asked trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"He's no one." I told him. I shoved him off and walked passed him towards my room. I held out my key so the door would open, when Edward took my wrist and spun me around so that we were face to face.

"Bella, I'm not going to ask again! Who is he?"

"His name is Chase. He's a really nice person. He actually wants to talk to me instead of ignoring me like shit."

"so, what are you cheating on me?" he asked. His expression was pained and his eyes were filled with sadness.

"me cheating on you? This isn't even a real marriage! So I have no idea how I would cheat on you. I'm not the one cheating. You are." I said with as much venom as I could.

My fists shaking with anger. I really hated him having a girlfriend when he had a wife. Even if the marriage isn't real, aren't you suppose to stay honest to one another? Or at least try to?

I tried to shut the door in his face, but he caught in immediately. He stared directly at my eyes.

"I, I have no idea what your talking about."

"really Edward? Are you going to lie to my face? Then who's that strawberry blonde your always with?" and with that I closed the door in his face. I ran to my bed and cried my eyes out.

My throat started to feel like there was a sudden lump, making it impossible to breathe.

With so much pain this caused me, I have no idea how I'll live to see tomorrow.

**EDWARDS POV**

I walked to my room and set my things in proper order. I really had an OCD of putting my things in there place. I was just about to invite Bella to dinner when someone knocked on my door. I really liked Bella. She was a really an interesting person and I loved spending time with her. But ever since the wedding I wanted to confront and ask what was wrong with her. Unfortunately we never had that conversation.

I walked over to open the door. I wonder who it is.

"Surprise! Edward its me!" Tanya screamed in an annoying high pitched voice. She immediately ran in me and jumped into my arms.

Damn, she was really heavy. I felt like my arms would fall off because of the weight.

I let her back on her feet and looked at her with a confused expression.

"Tanya what are you doing here?" I asked her rather rudely. I hope she didn't notice.

"well, I went to your house to pay you a visit. But I ran into your little big mouth sister. She told me where you guys where and well I got in the plane and followed you."

I was shocked. I mean why would Alice tell Tanya where I was. I mean, I know she hates her so much. And I was positive about that.

"why did you follow me?" I asked her.

"why? Are you not happy to see me Eddie?" she teased.

"don't ever call me that." I said with as much venom in my voice as I could.

"oh come on Edward. You love that nickname. I should no because I gave you that nickname." just as I was about to respond to her comment she pulled me into a kiss.

Her lips tasted horrible. She had not only chapped lips, but a breath that smelled like onions. It wasn't like Bella's lips. No were close to Bella's. I tried to pull away, but Tanya held a good grip on me, so that I couldn't pull away from the kiss. I decided to just stand there and wait until she was finished. Every time her tongue wants to come in contact with mine, I always thought it was Bella.

She finally pulled away and stared at my eyes. I couldn't dare look at her after this. I closed the door as fast as I could hoping that she would go away.

I sat down leaning on the door. Why was my mind suddenly comparing Tanya to Bella? It was obvious that Bella was a better choice then Tanya. After everything Tanya's put me through I realized she didn't deserve a second chance. She was not the soul mate I've been looking for. I've been distracted by her looks and because she was my first everything.

So why was I having these mixed feelings for Bella?

I liked Bella. I was both physically and emotionally attracted to her. I mean she was the most beautiful, interesting, funny, kind, soft, smart girl I have ever met. Every time she laughs, her eyes suddenly fill with joy and happiness. The way her cheeks blush red, when she's embarrassed. The way she was never selfish, always thinking about others before herself. Any man would be lucky to have Bella.

What does this mean?

I immediately pulled out my cell phone calling Alice. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" she answered her angelic tone.

"Hey Alice.." I greeted her.

"oh hey Edward. Umm. I'm trying to keep this line open cause I'm expecting a call from someone, so can I call you later?"

"wait! I just need to ask you something Alice."

"what is it Edward?" she asked worried.

"umm.. I really don't know how to explain it."

"why don't you tell me what its about? That usually helps us narrow it down."

"okay.. Umm its about love.."

"okay, what about love?"

"well, I've been having some mixed feelings towards this certain person." I told her honestly.

"what kind of feelings?"

"well, its kind of like a rush. every time we touch each other, it feels like a currents going through me. I always feel happy when I'm around her. it's a confusing feeling. Its like she completes who I am." I told her honestly.

"awh, Edward! Your in love!"

"what?!! that's not possible!" I told her in disbelief.

"yes it is. Look at you. Your madly in love and you don't know it. Your trying not to fall for this person, but whatever you do you cant help but think about her every single day. She clouds your mind all the time."

That was true. Ever since I met Bella she's been in my mind the whole entire time. I was always curious to what she was doing this very second.

"so what do I do?" I asked her.

"well, why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"NO! NO WAY!" That would be the last thing I would do. No matter how desperate I was for her to find out how I felt.

"okay since your too chicken to tell her how you feel. Just spend some time with her. Talk to her like you would take to a friend. Let her fall for you. And when the time comes you'll express how you feel towards her."

I couldn't believe she was actually right. Everything was now making sense.

"who is this person?" she asked.

"I cant tell you Alice. Its private." I responded back to her.

"come on Edward! I'm your younger sister! You can trust me." she pleaded.

I had to consider telling Alice that I felt this towards Bella. I knew that she was the only person that truly knows Bella inside and out. She can really help me.

"okay, but please promise me you wont tell anyone. This includes EVERYONE!" I told her slowly getting the hint.

"okay Edward, I get it. Okay shoot, who is it?"

"uhh.. Its Bella."

The phone went silent for at least 5 minuets. I had to call Alice's name at least 4 times before she would respond to me.

"What?! Bella as in Bella Swan? Bella as in your wife?" she asked in disbelief. She knew me too well that I would never fall for any girl. But to me Bella was different. Its like she completed who I was.

"yeah, Bella."

"Edward, Bella's like the closest friend I have. Please don't hurt her. She's been through a lot and I don't want to see her hurt."

"Alice, I would never hurt Bella. Never."

"your lying." she said.

"what? No I'm not. Right now Bella's been going through my mind and she's been there for the past month."

"yes you are. You have a girlfriend Edward. Of course it hurts. Even if the marriage was fake, that would hurt anyone. What makes it worse that its Tanya. She hurt you a lot in the past and now you took her back like that?"

"Alice-"

"Edward if you really have feelings for Bella, you would dump that slut of the girlfriend you have and try working it out with Bella." and with that she ended the call. I left my phone in my ear for at lest a minuet before I realized it was there.

I knew what I had to do. I needed to clean up this mess I called my life. I finally saw the light that was missing inside of me. I finally smelled the air I needed to breathe.

I ran out of my room not bothering to make sure that my door was locked. I ran like my life depended on it. I pressed the button as fast as I could so that the elevator door would open. It finally did and went inside.

_Come on! Come on! _

Finally the bell rang claiming that it was Bella's floor. I knocked impatiently onto her door hoping that she would answer, but no luck.

I tried going through my head places she would go to. Finally I figured she wanted to go to the beach. She always wanted to feel the sand on her feet. The waves rushing on her face. Smelling the salt water.

I ran towards the stairs, not bothering to go the elevator. It would be faster to use the stairs then the slow machine they called an elevator.

I ran outside where I immediately smelled the clear blue ocean. I saw the waves pounding towards the sand.

I scanned the beach trying to look for Bella. I saw some girls who were eyeing me and giving me the interested look. Old Edward would be happy and work his charm, but new Edward looked for her. The person that completed who I was.

Finally I saw her sitting in the white sand. Her brown wavy hair blowing around her face. She looked so peace full and content that it would be a crime to disturb her.

I slowly walked towards her trying to figure out a way to talk to her. I was about a few yards away when I saw a blonde boy sit next to her.

I immediately felt a pang of jealously and pain.

Who is this person to sit next to the girl that I had deep feelings about?

I tried yelling Bella's name but I guess she couldn't hear me.

Bella stood up from her place with the blonde boy. There faces were inches apart. From where I stood it looks like they were about to share a kiss.

that's when I had to control over my fury. Anger raged through my veins and I let it take control of me.

* * *

**Okay so let me know what you think of this chapter!!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW! REVIEW!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey readers! Well here's the next chapter and I apologize taking too long to write it. I've been really busy, and had writers block. :[ yeah, I know it sucks. Well this is a really short chapter, but its kind of a filler. I promise to post the next chapter as fast as I could.

I wanna thank you guys again for the support you've given my story. It makes me smile that you read it and like it a lot. You guys are so amazing!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

How Did I Fall in Love With You

Chapter 14

**Bella's POV**

After my argument with Edward the other day, I refused to see him. He was a complete ass. Not to mention that he has a girlfriend, no multiple girls, and he has the nerve to yell at me and accuse me of cheating on him. This man is completely delusional.

I went back to the beach today. The way the sand felt on my tiny toes felt weird but yet relaxing. I loved the way the way the waves sounded when they reached the shore. My hair in the occurring breeze making it in a messy do.

I only had a day more of this torture and I could go back home to Alice. I'll act like nothing happened. I will try to be normal again.

I sat down my usual spot on the beach and watched the waves.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I HATE YOU! HOW CAN YOU CHEAT ON ME!" I suddenly heard a woman yelling.

I turned around to see where the voice was yelling at. There was a couple about a few meters away from me. They looked like they were arguing over something. My eyes turned towards the girl.

To me honest she was pretty. Her golden curls hanging behind her back. Her face was perfect. Not to mention all of her features were too. This mystery person had beautiful curves, and you could tell she works hard to maintain her body. She had nice blue eyes that completed herself.

The man on the other hand, had blonde hair in a pony tail. To me he was handsome, but not my type. He had pale blue eyes, that were very mesmerizing. Like his girlfriend, his features were perfect as well.

"Baby, please listen to me!" the man started yelling to get his girlfriends attention.

"NO! I'm done with this bullshit in my life. Just leave me alone." the girl yelled back in frustration. I could tell that she was mad and defiantly disappointed. Just like I was.

"Rosalie! Please I love you! You're my life!" the man yelled and took her face in his hands.

She let go of his grip and started to run away as far as she could from the man. The man just stood there for about a good 10 minuets and left without her.

I felt like this girl was going through the same thing as me. The same problem. The men we love are both with other women. Its like they have no idea how much pain it hurts. It feels like there was no meaning of life anymore. Nothing worth living for.

I could truly relate to this mystery blonde. I wanted to help her and tell her we both have the same exact problem.

With out thinking, I got up from the sand and started looking for her. I knew she was in pain and needed someone to cry to. Even if it was a stranger.

I followed her footsteps that were left in the sand. There I found her crying hysterically with pain. Her hands covering her face.

"umm.. Hi, I'm Bella. Are you alright?" I asked her.

"no." she said in a toneless tone.

I stood there for a while, not knowing what to say next. I mean she just got her heart broken, what are you suppose to say next?

"I saw what happened over there. I'm really sorry. I know that I might be a stranger to you, but if you need to talk about it, I'll be here to listen." I told her honestly.

She got up and wiped the salty tears over her eyes.

"thanks. I'm Rosalie by the way." she told me.

"hi. Well lets get some coffee and maybe when your comfortable we can talk about what happened." I said slowly.

Rosalie nodded and I led the way towards the café across from the beach.

2 hours later…

"Rose, you're a strong, beautiful, independent women. James was too good for you anyway." I told her while taking another sip out of my coffee.

Rosalie's life was filled with non stop drama. It was unpredictable and interesting. I learned a lot in the 2 hours we spent together. Rosalie was truly a person I could trust and weird enough she trusted me as well.

She was not just this organized and put together woman she looks like. She had a scary past that she wanted to remain a secret. When Rosalie was 5 years old, her parents told her to be the best she could be. The made her absolutely perfect making others envy her beauty. She liked it for a while, being the center of attention. But that all came to an end when she was forced to marry this man named Royce. Rose refused saying that she will only marry the man she truly fell in love with, not one she was forced to marry. At age 19 she ran away from her perfect home and went to California. There she met James, who she said she loved. But until this morning, where she found him in bed with a blonde girl.

I felt her pain.

I told her about myself. My forced marriage with Edward, problems that where life threatening, friends that I left behind.

"I know, but do you know what? I think I'm over him." she said proudly.

"wow, well that was fast." I told her sarcastically.

"yeah, I know.. But I just realized that if he truly loved me, he wouldn't cheat on me." she told me honestly.

"yup.. I know Mr. right is somewhere out there, just waiting for you."

She giggled, that sounded like angles singing.

"sure sure Bella." she told me.

We stayed in our seats until the cashier told us that they were closing.

"well, wow who knew time flew that fast." Rosalie told me.

"yeah, I know. It was nice spending time with you." I said standing up.

"yeah it was. You're a really amazing person Bella. I hope to see you soon again." she said giving me a hug.

"we should defiantly do this again sometime." I said returning her hug.

In the few hours we spent together, I felt attached to Rosalie fast. She was a very understanding person. She was beautiful inside and out. She became a person I could trust with my life.

"defiantly." she said.

We exchanged number and with that we went our separate ways**.**

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**come on guys! more reviews more chapters!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey lovies! Well, I know I'm at fault right now. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING CHAPTERS! I am really sorry. It took me a really long time to write this because I wasn't sure where the story was going. And now I'm kinda of stuck between two really good versions of where my story is going.**

**Don't worry since I didn't post any at all this past two weeks, I feel like I owe you guys a REALLY long chapter. This is really short because all the good stuff is in the next one!**

**Thanks again for the most amazing and heart warming reviews you guys give me. I really love it and keep it coming!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!**

How Did I Fall in Love With You

**Chapter 15**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella! Bella! I cant believe your already leaving! Who knew that a week went by that fast?!" Rosalie shrieked with sadness in her voice.

I pack the last things of belongings that were roaming around the room. It was finally time to go back to Forks and start the first day of my new life. I was excited to see everyone like Alice, Jacob, Charlie, Renee, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. I loved them all with my heart. But I wasn't looking forward to the 12 hour plane ride with Edward.

We still haven't confronted each other after the whole fight. I knew none of us had the guts to face each other. I barely saw him after that. We made no contact what so ever.

"Bella? Bella? Hello are you alright?" Rose said snapping her fragile fingers in front of my face to get my attention.

"whoa, yes sorry. Did you say something?" I asked her.

"yes! I have thank you very much for listening now." she yelled with sarcasm in her voice.

"well, I'm so sorry Rose. I just have a lot on my mind right now." I told her in the most sincere voice I could say in.

"Its okay. I'm just here blubbering up on how my friend is leaving." her voice filled with sadness. It seems like her eyes were getting all watery with tears.

I pulled her into a friendly hug, hoping that it would help her calm down. I hugged her tight and stroked her beautiful golden hair.

"shh.. Its okay Rosalie. You can visit me anytime in Forks. And I promise I'll visit as much as I can." I said.

"promise?" she held out her pinky as a sign of a childish pinky promise. If it made Rose happy, why not?

I held out my hand and crossed my pinky with hers. It was now an official promise that I must keep. I giggled at our childish action.

"so lets get you finished packing so that your 'husband' doesn't go all off on you and burst a vein in his forehead." Rosalie joked.

I rolled my eyes and continued to pack.

**Edwards POV**

Its been about a few days since I talked to Bella. I lost track of how long I trapped myself into this hotel room. I knew I didn't have balls to face her now, after what happened. I not only hurt her, but made a complete fool of my self.

A few days since I saw her. A few days since I've realized that I fell in love with her.

_Why did you have to be such a fucking dick Edward?_

I tried many times to go to her and apologize for my behavior, but I knew too well that it would never happen. There was a feeling inside of me that I couldn't quite comprehend.

don't get me wrong, it was a good feeling. A feeling that I've never felt before.

"Mr. Cullen the limo is waiting downstairs with the rest of your belongings. You may go down now." the hotel clerk told me politely.

"okay, thanks." I told him.

I stood up from the bed I sitting in for the past 2 days and went down to the lobby. I was excited to see the familiar faces of my home, but not quite ready to face Bella.

I pressed the button for the elevator and soon enough I was at the lobby. There I saw Bella.

She alone was flawless and unique in her own way. My heart pumped fast and loudly through my ears. She had no idea what she make my heart does.

Bella was wearing a blue strapless sundress with dangerous white pumps that matched perfectly. She had her hair curled with the top sided up and the others down. All in all she was the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on.

She was talking to a blonde girl when I approached her. I took 2 needed breaths, hopefully that made my heart rate slow.

"Bella the limos waiting. When your ready, we'll leave." I told her in the most sincerest voice I can do. I tried to make my eyes shine with innocence to make it look irresistible. I heard that it dazzles the hell out everybody.

I expected her to say something back to me, but she just nodded. I tried to stop the feeling of rejection that was going through me. I had to admit that it was not comfortable feeling.

I climbed into the limo and waited for Bella to arrive. I expected her to take the seat next to me, but I was completely wrong. She took the one in front of me. I felt another pang of hurt and it made it impossible to breathe.

Bella stared out of the window avoiding my eyes. She wanted nothing more than just be alone right now. Her eyes were filled with sadness and I fought the urge to sit next to her and comfort her.

Instead I sat in my seat and look out the opposite window. Before I knew it we were in the airport boarding in to our planes.

I always thought that I would never love anyone again after Tanya. But this feeling that was going through me was different from the others I've felt before. It was stronger than what I felt for Tanya. For the first time in my life, I finally wanted something more than just myself. I finally know what it feels like to actually fall in love.

**Bella's POV**

We arrived in Forks about 12 hours later. I had to admit I was tired. It felt like my arms and legs were going to fall off because of the tiredness. I wanted nothing more than to just lay on my bed and sleep.

Finally the limo we were riding in came to a stop and the Cullen mansion came to view. I was officially home. I sighed in relief.

Before the limo door could open Alice along with Emmett behind her came running towards us. I couldn't help but laugh at them.

I got out of the limo and was attacked by one of Alice's tight hugs.

"Bella! Bella! Oh my god Bella you have no idea how crazy I was missing you!" Alice squealed in excitement. I smiled at her humbleness.

"ha ha Alice I'm touched. I've only been gone a week. I'm sure you were fine with out me." I told her.

"no you have no idea how bored I was with out you! It was like hell Bella!" she told me with her arms still tightly secured to my waist.

"well you don't have to worry anymore Alice. I'm back and you don't have to suffer in hell anymore. Oh can you do me a favor my letting go of me? I really cant breathe!" I told her in a sarcastic tone.

She immediately did what she was told and place her hands away from me. Just as I was about to breathe, I felt something stop my air way for breathing. I noticed that I was twirling off the ground and around in circles.

"Bella! I'm so glad your back! Dude you have no idea how much I missed you little sis!" Emmett said squealing as much as Alice did before.

"Emm- Pleas- Putt- Me- Down" to what I heard it sounded like nonsense, but I couldn't help it. I was being suffocated by a bear hug by this man who is at least a million times bigger than me.

"Emmett! Put Bella down before you break her!" Alice demanded.

Emmett did what he was told to do and set me lightly on my feet. Finally air filled my lungs and I could finally breathe.

"Thanks Alice." I told her softly.

"No problem Bella. Besides if Emmett broke you, you'd be in the hospital and we couldn't play Bella Barbie anymore!" she said in excitement.

I laughed nervously. Shit! I hated Bella Barbie. It did not only mean spending at least 10 hours with Alice giving me a make over that I dreaded, but also that I would have to live in that body for the rest of the day.

I shook my head knowing that I finally arrived home.

The maids that worked for the Cullen's took my belongings and put them into my enormous room. I bet I would one day get lost in the massive closet that built in.

Alice lead the way inside the mansion and I suddenly felt the wave of the feeling I was home. I noticed Esme and Carlisle standing close to the formal table to come and greet us.

"welcome home Bella." Esme said in the warmest tone. She suddenly pulled me into an expected hug.

"its good to be back Esme. Thank you." I said hugging her back.

As soon as she let me go I felt Carlisle take me next.

"welcome home Bella. How did you enjoy the trip?" Carlisle asked nicely.

Well, I couldn't lie to him. This wasn't the best trip I have ever had. It started out nicely, but I was mostly alone, while my 'husband' was macking on another chick. Then he has the guts to accuse me of cheating when a stranger was nice enough to come and talk to me. Then resulting to a big fight that none of us are talking to each other.

Yup, I would not tell him that.

"it was amazing. Thank you so much." I told both him and Esme.

They looked pleased and smiled warmly at me.

"well you must be hungry from all of the traveling. Come on lets go eat." Esme suggested.

I nodded, scared that my voice my give out what I was feeling.

When we were all seated down the table I noticed that Edward was missing. I mean I saw him in the limo, but he disappeared after we were done with all of the "hey Bella I missed you so much!".

"where's Edward?" I asked Alice.

She just shrugged, not quite sure of the answer. Then it hit me. He was probably with his girlfriend. The girl he was always with, when we were in Hawaii.

That just crushed my heart into tiny little pieces. But I couldn't let the Cullen family see me in my worst. I tried so hard to not show my emotion but I could tell Alice knows that my eyes were getting watery.

I forced the tears that were about to escape from my eyes back into my eyes. There's no way in hell they would see me like this. I put on a blank face so that no one could see me in my misery.

The food was placed in the table and Emmett quickly filled his plate.

Esme slapped her sons hand and gave him a death glare.

"Emmett! Where are the manners I taught you!" Esme asked.

"Sorry mom. I'm starving and its not my fault Edwards not here." Emmett replied in remark.

"very well. But save some for the others." She tod him. She stood up in her seat with Carlisle.

"Mom, Dad your not going to eat with us?" Alice asked.

"No, I'm sorry guys, but your father and I are going out tonight." Esme proudly said.

"where you guys going?" Emmett asked with a mouth full of food.

"well, we were just going to watch this play that got a really good review and maybe get something to eat . Were going to be out late so don't wait up! We just wanted to make sure that Bella and Edward got home safely." Carlisle answered this time.

"well you guys have fun tonight." I told them both.

They smiled and I swear there eyes started to glow.

"thank you so much Bella. For everything you have given us."

"no, I should be the one thanking all of you. Thank you so much for everything." I told them sincerely.

They all smiled including Emmett and with that Esme and Carlisle were out the door.

"So what are we doing tonight" I asked Emmett and Alice.

They all had a smirk smile on their faces and looked at me.

Great! They have something fun planned for me tonight and I have no clue what it was going to be.

But I had a feeling that it was not good.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Thank you guys again so much for reviewing the stories. I love seeing your opinions towards it and seeing you guys like it really makes my day. Trust me I read every single review and I love everyone of them. You guys are so amazing!**

**Don't worry, I know that this is a really short chapter but I promise I'll get the next one in the next few days! **

**I already started working on it, and I think you guys will love it!**

**The next chapter will blow your mind away! **

**Love always,**

**isabella0617**


	16. Chapter 16

Once again I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I know, I'm at fault here. But I got the stomach flu and it got really bad. I spear you the gory details. Well, on the bright side this chapter is really long. Out of all the chapters through out the story, this ones my favorite. :]

Since I have a very busy schedule now, because of school, friends, family, ect., I don't think I can update as much as I did before. So I decided to update the story weekly from now on. I'll be updating the story every weekend. For you guys, I'll make the chapters longer than usual for your pleasure.

So as usual thank you so much my adoring readers! I love the comments and reviews you all left behind. There all so sweet and I really appreciate it. Believe me, I read all of them and absolutely love every single one!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!

* * *

How Did I Fall in Love With You

Chapter 16

Bella's POV

"Okay Alice, I think I'm good on the lip gloss." I told her impatiently.

"wait! Hold on please just one more dab!" she practically yelled at my ear making me deaf..

Alice outlined my lips with another coat of her shiny pink lip gloss making it sticky and completely irresistible.

Well since Esme and Carlisle were out tonight, Emmett and Alice decided to take me out to a club as a welcome home celebration. They kept it a secret until stupid Emmett slipped it out. I told them nicely that I was alright staying at home and they could go with out me. I even tried the 'I'm tired excuse' but Alice just gave me a disbelieving look. I considered running away and never coming back to escape this nightmare. I guess Alice got a feeling or premonition, as I like to call it, and caught on to me before I could escape.

She got a good grip on my wrist and pulled me to her room, where I've been locked for god knows how long. I've been complaining to Alice that she didn't have to give me one of her famous makeovers but as always she refused. I sat at the comfy chair and let her decorate me from head to toe. I was a little scared that she would over do it and I would look a little ridiculous, but I trust that Alice would never do that.

"Am I ready yet Alice?" I asked a little scared about the look of the final product.

"Yes. Now." she replied proudly.

I got up from the pink leather chair, that I have been sitting on for hours, and make my way towards the mirror. I stumbled a little but I managed to balance myself. I took a deep breathe and looked at Alice's masterpiece.

I had to admit that I wasn't that bad. I got used to the whole look that Alice did on me. She would always successfully transform boring old Bella to super dazzling Bella. Instead of curling my hair like usual, she straightened it so that it changed a little bit. I had a black dress for the event. It was a little bit higher than my knee's but not too short. It was a strapless dress with matching black stiletto shoes. I cringed- stilettos shoes. I don't even have the perfect balance and she expects me to wear this?

I got a closer look of myself and noticed that I was wearing some silver eye shadow that was swiped on my eye. Some black eye liner that out lined my eye. Mascara that made my eye lashes thick. A little blush, like I needed that. I was constantly blushing because of Emmett's comments.

All in all, I had to admit that it wasn't that bad.

"So what do you think? You've been quite for sometime now?" Alice teased.

"Like always Alice it is unbelievable!" I said pulling her to a hug.

She seemed pleased and I took a closer look at her. Alice had her short hair curled and were bouncing everywhere. She wore a strapless pink dress that complimented her curves and it hugged her body perfectly. She had white eye shadow on her eyes, with the combination of eye liner and mascara. She completed her outfit with some silver stiletto shoes that look dangerous. But I knew too well that she could mange walking in them, unlike me the klutz.

"Alice you look unbelievably stunning!" I told her.

She smiled and blushed scarlet red.

"Thanks. So do you by the way." she replied.

"Thanks." I said back gently.

Suddenly, there was a hard knock on the door.

"BELLA! ALICE! Are you guys done yet? Come on!" Emmett barged in and told us impatiently.

I just rolled my eyes, knowing that Emmett would be the only one impatient to get to the club. With a big sigh I started to walk out of the room.

"Don't worry Bella. Its not that bad. I wont let anything happen to you." Emmett said shrugging.

I just smiled at him. A humble short and sweet smile. Too afraid that my voice would give away what I was feeling.

I made towards the car successfully and sat down. Alice came right behind me and sat in front with Emmett. Before I knew it the car started to purr to life and we were on our way. The only information to where we were headed was that it is a night club. I tried getting more info from Emmett, but Alice ordered him to keep his mouth shut so that nothing slips.

I hated surprises and Alice knew that. I tapped my foot impatiently, trying to figure which night club we were headed to. I mean, I wasn't even at the legal age of attending a club. So how in hell can I get inside. I smiled at the thought that I would not be let inside. But I knew Alice too well that she would have a Plan B up her sleeve.

The car stopped, announcing that we have arrived at our destination. I took at least two breathes and finally I pulled the handle of the car and exited the vehicle.

This was worse than I imagined.

Standing in front of me was the club that Alice and Emmett dragged me to. It had shining bright neon lights out side to attract attention towards it. Decorations so that people would be interested to see what was inside. Loud music that was coming from the club was heard outside. It looked intimidating and I felt a sharp pang of fear to go inside. I was scared because I have never really been to a club. Sure the surprise party Alice threw for me was in a club, but this one seemed a little different. Not a good different. I was scared cause I didn't know what to expect.

Alice got a hold of my arm and gave me a worried look. I saw in the corner of my eye that Emmett went a head of us, probably excited to get the night started.

"Don't worry Bella. I wont let you get too drunk that you'll end up sleeping with someone and getting pregnant." Alice said reassuring me.

"Thanks Alice. Wow I suddenly feel safe." I told her sarcastically.

"Hey, what's bothering you? Are you sure your okay?" Alice asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't let me ruin your night. Come on lets get inside." I said.

I was scared because I've never really been to a real club before but I didn't want to ruin Alice's night. She worked hard trying to make us perfect for tonight and I wasn't going to let my fear get in the way. I loved Alice and I was willing to face my fear for her.

We entered the entrance to where the security guards were checking for ID'S. Alice got a hold of her tiny silver purse and handed the man two cards. To me they looked like ID'S.

The man let us inside and lead us to an empty table. I guess this is where we sit when we were tired from dancing and just want to relax and take a break.

"Okay, I guess this is your table Ms. Cullen." the man said.

"Thank you very much Sir." Alice said in the most friendly tone.

Alice gave him a breath taking smile and I could tell he was speechless. The man made his way back towards the entrance leaving me to face Alice.

"okay Alice how did we get inside this club? I mean I'm only 18." I told her.

"relax Bella. I wont let anything bad happen to you. Trust me Bella." she said in the most sincere tone.

"Alice I trust you with my life, but your avoiding the question." I reminded her.

She took a close look at my eyes and with a sigh she pulled me towards the table.

" I got fake Id's made, okay? Emmett and I just wanted to show you a good time tonight." she whispered to my ear.

"WHAT! FAKE ID'S!." I was practically yelling. I hope the guards didn't hear me.

"SHHH! Bella relax its ok!" Alice said reassuring me.

"Alice what if we get in trouble? What will Esme and Carlisle think?" I said now in a worried tone.

"Bella! Relax! I got it covered, okay? Trust me. We wont be running into problems tonight." she told me.

I trusted Alice and her judgment. Even though what we were doing was against the law, there wasn't anything wrong with a little fun right? I trusted Alice and I knew that she would have my back no matter what.

"okay Alice. I trust you." I told her honestly.

She smiled and gave me a tight hug.

"thanks Bella. I would never let you down." she whispered in my ear.

I smiled knowing that Alice would always be a life long friend that I would always have.

"okay enough of this. Lets go and have the time of our life!" she said enthusiastically.

I could help but smile at Alice.

We stood up from the table and she led me towards the bar to get some drinks. I was a little worried about drinking alcohol, because I never tried it before. Obviously Alice had this before because she knew exactly what to order. She handed me a glass that had alcohol in it.

"umm.. Thanks?" I said, but it sounded more like a question rather than a statement.

She clinked both my glass with hers. And with that Alice drank some of the liquid that was in her cup.

I took a quick look at my glass. What harm would it do for just one sip? If I didn't like the drink, I could always throw it away and get something else that I found appealing. I guess there was a firsts for everything and this was going to be mine.

I closed my eyes and took a big sip out of my drink. To my surprise, it wasn't half bad at all. It was sweet, tropical, and it had a little kick to it, which made it a perfect combination.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked.

"yeah. Its pretty good." I said taking more sips out of my drink.

"hey, Bella do you mind if I leave you for a couple of minuets?" she asked. I was curious to why she would leave me alone, but that vanished when I saw the blonde man she was obviously interested in.

"Go a head Alice Use your charm." I said teasingly.

With a quick smile she followed the mystery blonde and was out of my sight before I knew it.

"One more drink, sweetie?" the bartender asked me.

"sure. Same one please." I said happily. I knew I was hooked to this drink. Like the first drink, the thirst in my mouth was bone dry. I took the glass and chugged it, until every drop was gone. The bartender noticed my empty drink and quickly gave me another one.

I couldn't help it. The craving inside of me just wanted it. The bartender kept supplying me the drinks after I quickly finished them.

Before I knew it I couldn't even get up from my seat. I wasn't thinking right and I couldn't even concentrate correctly. This was something I never experienced before.

I slid myself more comfortably on the seat, when I noticed my purse had fell on the floor. I wanted to just leave and forget about it, but then again, it was a loan from Alice. Obviously I couldn't just leave it here.

Just as I was about to bend down and pick it up, when another pair of hands picked it up for me. They were hands that were familiar to me.

"I think you dropped this." the man said in a familiar voice.

I looked up to see Chase's loving face.

"Thanks." I told him stretching my arm to take the bag away from him, but I kept loosing my balance. Before I knew it I was just about to fall off the stool, but a pair of arms caught me before my face would hit the floor. I guess he kind of figured out that I wasn't sober and not in my regular state of mind.

"whoa, Bella. Are you okay?" Chase asked.

"Yup! Never better." I told him coolly.

"Ugh! Bella what have you been drinking?"

"ummm. I honestly don't know. Alice just gave me a drink and I kind of had a little too much." I told him honestly.

"I cant leave you like this. Some creep would come and take advantage of a you. Come on, I'll take you outside. Hopefully that would clear up your head a little."

"No. I want to stay here and drink some more!" I told him pouting my lips like a child.

"Bella. No. Your drunk and I don't think you can drive home come on." chase said patiently.

Before I could say anything, I realized that I was no longer sitting on the stool. Chase picked me up, like I was a light feather, and cradled me gently on his back. My head was spinning, but when I smelled the cool air that was coming outside, my head started to clear up a little bit.

He walked to a nearby bench and gently put me there. Chase sat next to me, with my head resting on his chest. I had to admit it was very comforting. Chase had the warmest chest, and I bet he had a 6 pack under his shirt. It felt like he could protect me from everything. He was a perfect match for any girl.

But the only problem is, he's not Edward.

I started to loose conscious, about half an hour we sat there. Chase would sometimes nug me or gently shake me to make sure that I was still alive.

Our setting was quite, yet peaceful.

"BELLA! BELLA! WHAT IS THIS?!" an angelic voice yelled.

It wasn't just any voice, but it belonged to Edward.

My eye immediately flew open. Amazed that he would be here. The last place, I thought he would be in. I quickly loosened my grip on Chase's chest and tried to get up, but I guess the alcohol still had a powerful effect on me. I ended up sitting on the bench with a pounding head.

"Relax, man. We weren't doing anything wrong." Chase said trying to get Edward to calm down.

"Excuse me, I believe I was talking to my wife." Edward said rather rudely.

I couldn't believe my ears. For the first time, he called me his wife. But why? He couldn't possibly fall for someone like me. I always imagined a man like Edward to be with one of those perfect blonde Barbie chicks. Not a plain ordinary person like me. That's why he had a relationship with that strawberry blonde girl.

"Edward we weren't doing anything wrong, okay? " I told him loosing consciousness. I guess the alcohol is taking its effect.

"okay, then why do I find you in another man's arms? Explain that Bella." he ordered.

I felt like I was about to fall asleep at any moment right now. I had no energy to explain to him. But I had to at least try. I couldn't bare having Edward mad at me.

"okay, so Emmett and Alice took me to this club. Alice met a guy, Emmett went somewhere, and I sat there in the bar. Before I knew it, I was drinking. I was a little drunk and then I bumped into Chase. He helped me." I mumbled sleepily.

"Bella, your underage, how can you possibly get to a club? Why would Emmett and Alice take you there? Then again they would. Ugh, I'm going to have a serious talk with Alice later." he said closing his eyes in frustration. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Mhmm.." was all I could say.

"Come on lets get you home." Edward said soothingly.

Edward picked me up from the bench and into his muscular protective arms. When I was in Edwards arms, I always felt safe and protect. Like nothing bad could ever happen. There was a huge difference to how wonderful it felt in Edwards arm's than Chase's.

"are you sure you got her?" Chase asked.

"yeah, I got her. Hey man I'm sorry about before. Thanks for taking care of her." Edward told him.

"sure its not problem. Your really lucky to have her. She's a keeper. Make sure you take good care of her. " Chase said.

"okay, I better get her home. She's going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow."

I saw at the corner of my head Chase nodding and Edward slowly pacing towards his beloved silver Volvo.

He gently put me on the passenger seat and made sure that I was comfortable. I swear that I felt his palm stroking my cheek, making it scarlet red.

I heard the low purr of the engine, and the next thing I knew I was swiftly loosing consciousness.

THE NEXT DAY…

I woke up to the bright yellow sun glaring towards my face. I felt like total piece of shit.

My head was pounding from the alcohol. I bet my make up was smeared all over my face. My hair was probably tangled in a haystack, making it impossible to brush later. But yet all of this meant nothing. I was weirdly comfortable in the position I was.

I tossed to the right a little to check what time it was, when I noticed a pair of arms where wrapped around my body protectively. I also examined the room and it defiantly didn't belong to me.

I was shocked to realize that it was Edward here in the bed next to me. He had his head on the pillow and arms cradled around my body.

His angelic face matched with his perfect features. Edward was not a regular person. He was amazing, interesting, and unlike any other man I have ever met. He had a certain spark that attract me to him. Like unbreakable hold he had on me.

If only you knew the truth…

I tried to untangle his hands away from, without waking him up, but I failed terribly. His emerald green eyes soon opened and met mine.

"opps. Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." I apologized to him.

Edward blinked a couple of time, making sure that I was really in front of him and not a fragment of his imagination.

"no no its ok. I was about to get up anyway." he told me.

I nodded and quickly tried to get up from the bed when his wrists caught mine.

"Bella. Don't leave please." he pleaded.

I couldn't quite understand why he would want me here. I mean he had the perfect girlfriend and I was just the wife he was forced to marry.

"Edward what happened yesterday?" I asked him honestly.

I couldn't remember anything yesterday. I all remember was that I had a little too much to drink and bumped into Chase.

"Well, you drank a lot of alcohol. You ran into your friend Chase. And I kind of found you guys together. Then I brought you here." he admitted.

"Edward, nothing happened between me and Chase. I swear. He was just a friend." I told him quickly. I didn't want any misunderstanding between Edward and I.

"Don't worry, Bella. I understand. I know you would never do something like that to me."

"Edward I have to ask you something?" I told him.

He just gestured a nod, telling me it was alright to ask.

"what were you doing at the bar yesterday? I mean, is it really a coincidence that you saw me?"

I started at his beautiful emerald green eyes for the longest moment possible. He obviously had a lot to tell, but just didn't know how to put it in words.

"After I left without another word yesterday, when we arrived, I just felt like I needed time to be alone. Just me. I went to the bar that I usually go to get some drinks and just try to forget about the world for a moment, but I caused a lot of problems there before so they kicked me out. I decided to go to a club and that happens to be the same one you went to. So I guess it is a coincidence."

"oh, okay. That makes more sense now." I told him looking at my fingers on my lap. I couldn't bare to see his face right now. I defiantly didn't know what to expect anymore.

We sat there for what it seems to be minuets passing by quickly. Before I knew it, the clock said it was noon. I got up from the bed, which surprised Edward.

"umm.. I'm sorry for intruding your room Edward. And thanks by the way, for yesterday. I really appreciate it." I told him returning a smile.

"Bella, please I'm begging you. don't leave." he pleaded.

"Why?"

"I have to tell you something. Something important." he told me gently.

"okay what is it?" I asked him.

He hesitated for a moment. Like he was afraid of saying something wrong. I could tell because of the way he looked and the way his body moved.

"Bella. When I saw you with Chase yesterday, I didn't like it. I feel very protective of you. There's a part that's inside of me that wants to keep you safe." he told me honestly.

"Why Edward? I mean the marriage is fake. You don't have to have feelings for me."

"Bella, I think I'm in love with you."

Before my mind and I could believe that Edward Cullen had admitted that he was in love with me. He pulled me back so that I sat steadily on the bed again. Edward took a good hold of my face and kissed my lips passionately.

His lips were nothing I have ever felt before. They were soft, gentle, and most of all there was an electric current that passed through us. There was an unexplained connection that was in us.

I wrapped my hands through his hair, for a more comfortable position. He placed his hands gently on my waist to hold me steady.

Too soon I pulled away, needing air to breathe. On the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's sad expression. Like he regretted kissing me.

"Bella. I'm so sorry for taking advantage of you." he apologized looking down and avoiding my eyes.

Why was he apologizing? This wasn't his fault. If he only knew that I wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Edward you have nothing to be sorry about." I said looking directly at him.

"Yes I do-" I cut him off by placing my hand on his perfect lips.

"Edward, listen to me. I love you." I dropped my hands from his lips and laid my eyes looking at my lap. I tried to avoid his mesmerizing eyes, as much as possible.

His eyes were shocked by the words that left my mouth. I couldn't believe that I just confessed my love to this man, who thinks that he might be in love with me.

"Bella. Did you just say that you were in love with me?" I heard him ask.

"Yes. Edward I loved you the moment I saw you." my eyes still looking down at my lap.

He raised my chin so that I was looking directly at his emerald green eyes. I tried to look away, but his hold made it impossible.

"You love me." he told himself over and over again.

I remained silent until he crushed his perfect shaped lips to mine. The tingly sensation came back with the electric current that moved passed us. It was like our lips were perfectly fitted with each other. I loved the way his mouth lingered to mine. His cool mint breathe entering my mouth.

He pulled away and stared at my brown chocolate eyes.

"Bella, I love you too." he said before setting his flawless lips on mine.

I couldn't believe my ears. Edward Cullen just conformed that he loved me. That I was a significant piece of his life. He loved me the way I loved him from the beginning.

We kissed for the longest time possible. A part of me wanted to keep kissing him, but the other knew that we had to stop. Before I could have decided on what to do, a familiar high pitched voice came to hearing.

"hey Edward, Bella's not in her room. Do you know where I could find- OH MY GOD!" she shrieked.

Edward and I pulled away and faced Alice. I was so embarrassed to what Alice just walked in to. I mean she and her family treated me like I was part of it. She specifically told me not to fall in love with Edward, and I disobeyed her. And here she finds me kissing the man she told me not to fall in love with.

I looked over to my right to see Edwards expression. It was close to mine, but then again different. He seemed happy, pleased, and surprised.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Alice asked in her high pitched voice.

I couldn't tell if she was either mad or happy about what she saw. I opened my mouth to say something, but Edward beat me to the punch.

"Alice please be rational about this. I love Bella and she loves me too. Please don't do anything stupid." Edward said. I could tell the way his voice sounded he really meant it. I looked over to meet his eyes and they touched his words.

His fingers found mine and quickly intertwined mine. There again I felt the electric current that passed through us. I guess it happens every time we touch now.

For the first time Alice was speechless. She didn't know what to say next. She just stood there at the door like a motionless statue.

"Alice please say something." I finally spoke up.

She left her place and walked over to the bed where Edward and I were sitting on. She took a seat on the edge of the bed. I noticed that Alice kept her hands gently positioned on her lap.

She steadied her eyes looking directly both at Edward and me. Finally she spoke.

"I guess I should have seen this coming." she mumbled.

"Alice listen. I love Edward and he loves me. Please don't tell Carlisle or Esme." I asked her.

"How long has this been going on?" Alice asked avoiding my plead.

"A couple of minuets before you showed up." Edward told her.

Then her eyes went straight to meet mine. She didn't look surprise with what was happening between Edward and I, but disappointed at me for not telling her.

"Bella, how sure are you that Edward really loves you? What if he's just messing with you?" she asked me ignoring Edwards presence.

Just as I was about to speak, when Edward cut me off.

"Alice, when have I ever told anyone that I loved them? When did I ever bring a girl home for you guys to meet her? I've been waiting for the right person to come to my life, and I've never felt this way. When I'm with Bella, I feel like a new man. Like she was my reason for being. I know that I have faults in the past, but believe me I would never hurt Bella. I love her too much to hurt her. I'd rather die than to see her suffering in pain."

I sat there listening what Edward just said. I never knew he felt that way towards me before. He felt exactly how I felt with him. He loved me the way I loved him. I couldn't believe that someone as special, magnificent, perfect, flawless, and amazing as Edward would come to my life. The best part, was that he loves me.

I finally believed that there was a genuine love out there. That there was only a certain person that could make me feel extraordinary. I never knew that being in love felt like nothing else mattered but the person who you love. It didn't matter that you two were in different worlds, that you were both no meant for each other. It only mattered how much you love them.

Silence filled the room and none of us were brave enough to talk after Edwards speech.

"Alice I believe that Edward loves me. I mean if I didn't matter much to him, he would never give an explanation." I stated.

Alice gazed at me for a long moment and finally her mouth opened.

"Okay, I believe you guys. I mean, I know you two were meant for each other the moment I saw you kiss each other at the wedding. The way Edward kissed you, wasn't the usual way he kissed other girls. There was a certain spark between you two. I could see from both your eyes that you were truly meant for one another. You don't have to worry, I'll keep this a secret. It would only be between us." Alice told us carefully.

I jumped up to her and gave her the tightest hugs. She hugged me back and smiled at me.

Alice was truly my best friend. She was a best friend anyone could ever ask for. I could trust her with life. I couldn't believe that she approved over what was happening between Edward and I. I mean a regular sister of a player wouldn't react like this. Alice was honestly the best, kindest, person I ever met.

"thanks Alice." I whispered in her ear.

She smiled and let go of our hug. Her smile really touched her eyes. I could tell that she was happy for Edward and I.

"Well, sorry for interrupting you little make out session." she teased and headed out the door.

"what just happened?" I asked turning my head towards Edwards flawless face.

"umm.. Well, we just admitted that we love each other. We kissed then my little hair-brained sister walks in to us. Then we had no choice but to explain to her what was happening between us." Edward said rubbing my hand.

"Wow what a interesting morning." I said jokingly.

"yes, very interesting." he agreed.

"So, you do love me, Edward?" I asked confirming what he told me.

Edward gently put his hand on my chin for me to look directly at his eyes. Then, in that instant, he kissed me so passionately. I loved the way our lips felt when they were together. It feels like they were made specifically for one another.

But too soon he pulled away.

"Does that answer you question?" he asked me.

"Mhmm.." I said. After his kisses this morning I cant even think straight.

"Bella, you look like you about to pass out." he told me.

I just giggled at him while rolling my eyes.

"hey what time is it?" I asked trying to find where the clock in the room is.

"Oh its about 12:30 in the afternoon." he told me, stroking the hair off my face.

"well, that's just great. I missed another day of school again. Ugh. I have to get up." I told him trying to make my way off the bed to get back to my room, but his hold on me made it impossible to do so.

"No, I want you to stay here with me." he said kissing my forehead.

"I'm sorry but I cant. I already missed a whole week of school because of the honeymoon." I said.

He lips curved a frown. I hated seeing Edward like this.

"hmm.. Since I already missed more than half the school day, why don't you come with me to get some school stuff for tomorrow?" I asked him nicely.

"that would be great. But first, lets get some breakfast for you. I could hear your stomach growling." he said in a jokingly way.

"wait before you leave-" before he finished he placed his lips on mine once again. My heart suddenly skipped and beated faster than usual.

* * *

So I know its kind of a cliff hanger. I'm sorry but this how the story goes!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! RE_VIEW!_

_Press the button below. :]_


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! I hope everyone is good and well. I took a really long time writing this, and I'm sorry. I finally know how this stories going to end, and I hope you guys like it. I would also love it of you guys give me some suggestions to what you guys think would be a great next chapter!

Thanks again for your REVIEWS and COMMENTS!

I love all of them and I really appreciate it! :]

How Did I Fall in Love With You

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

As I was walking down the aisles of Office Depot, I couldn't help but notice how utterly amazing my day was going. I mean, I just confessed my love to the most wonderful person in the face of the earth, unbelievably he felt the same towards me, and to top it off I don't have to feel guilty hiding this from my best friend Alice. Of course I still felt guilty that I had to hide this from Carlisle and Esme, but Edward reassured me that it was for the best.

I didn't really know where Edward and I stand between our relationship. We were married by law, but I guess we fall into the dating category for now. I've been itching to ask Edward were we stood as a couple, but I didn't want to push it. I wanted to wait and just see what the future waits for us. I was also curious to what happened with his mystery blonde girlfriend. I mean, the last time I saw them together was at Hawaii, during the honeymoon. And to my eyes they didn't look like friends, but something more.

My eyes scrolled down the notebook section, when I felt a pair of warm protective arms wrap around my waist. His touch sent my heart racing inside of my heart.

"Found what you were looking for," he whispered to my ear, sending chills up my spine.

Whenever Edward and I touched, it felt like an electric current was passing through us. Sure you get a little scared by the feeling but you soon realize that you grown accustomed to it. It felt wonderful feeling the static. To me, it meant that Edward and I truly belonged to one another.

I turned around to face his ever so loving face and wrapped my tiny arms around his muscular waist. There he gave me unexpected kiss.

By the time he pulled away to give me some air to breathe, my mind couldn't think straight. It felt like Edward erased all my problems by that one passionate kiss. I guess that was one of his many talents. I was a little off balance, but thank god Edward had his hands around me, making it impossible for me to fall.

"Mhm.. Did you know that every time you kiss me, my mind goes blank?" I asked him sweetly.

"Well, that's a very interesting theory. I wonder what else I could do to you?" he told me.

I just rolled my eyes and turned around to get back to business. Who knew that shopping for needed school supplies took a really long time to shop.

As much as I tried to concentrate on finding what I needed, I always ended up thinking about Edward. I couldn't help but think about his flawless features, and the perfect body that matched him. I knew the first time I met him, he was way out my league, that there would never be a connection towards us. But fate had something else up its sleeve.

When I finally got out of the trance I was in, I found the notebooks I needed and went to the register to pay. I handed the cashier the notebook and got my credit card ready to pay.

The cashier was a unnatural blonde who looked like she had extensions on. She had a ton of make up on her face that didn't show her natural beauty. She had way too much black eyeliner on, with thick clumped eye lashes. She didn't even look slightly healthy. I guess this is one of the girls you would call a fake. She was chewing bubble gum in a loud annoying way. The girl looked irritably bored of her minimum wage job.

That's until I felt someone stand next to my side.

I saw in that instant Edward came to my side, her eyes started to brighten up. Like a little kid on Christmas morning. Her eyes narrowed to Edwards body, his muscles and saving his face for last. She forced a flirty smile on her face, and batted her eyes in a weirdly manner. I could tell she was already mentally undressing him.

"Hello, my name is Jodie. Is there anything else I could help you with?" she asked in a fake concerned voice. I didn't miss the fact she was talking to Edward and completely ignoring me. I was not only irritated but fuming flames to her. What nerve she has flirty with my husband!

I knew that I had nothing to worry about because I had a lot of faith in Edward, but I couldn't help myself. I wasn't use to the fact of having a special someone in my life. To top it off, my special someone was a god like figure.

"yes, and no that would be all." I said. I tried my best to hide my voice from exposing what I was feeling inside.

Jodie unwilling looked at me with annoyance and aggravated eyes. But before she could show too much of her emotions, she composed herself.

"Okay your total comes to a $5.12" she told me batting her eyes at Edward. I didn't miss the fact that she was glancing at him the whole time ignoring my presence again.

I rolled my eyes. This chick needed a man in her life, but that's no reason to take mine.

Before I could have handed the cashier my card to pay, a pair of white pale hands beat me to the punch.

I looked up to Edwards loving innocent face.

"Edward, I could have paid for it myself." I told him confidently.

He just smirked and rolled his emerald green eyes. Ugh! It looks like this man was going to baby me from now on. I mean, I never had a problem with people doing things for me, because they never did. I got used to the idea of me, being independent and relying towards myself instead of someone else. I never had someone take care of me the way Edward was.

I walked out of Office Depot with the bag at my hand. Unexpectedly, Edward slipped his smooth marble hand to mine and it kind of connect together. Whenever Edward touched me, even as innocent as our hands intertwined each other, my heart started to pump as fast as it could. It was a feeling I never experienced before. I loved the way his hands were with mine, it felt like they were made specifically for each other.

We reached his silver Volvo, only because he refused to use my car because of its condition, we were soon driving towards the Cullen house. The air soon filled with his classical music that he loved so much. I swear Edwards room was better stocked than a CD store.

While I was looking through the window of the passenger seat, I couldn't help but ask myself if I would really have a future with Edward. He had the reputation of being a little rebellious towards his parents, and not to mention that he was a complete ladies man. But out of everything, Edward was the most amazing, passionate, loving, intelligent, selfless, handsome, and defiantly perfect person I have ever met. To be honest, he's been the best thing that ever happened to me.

"Bella, are you still mad at me?" he asked me with his smooth voice. I snapped out of the trance I was in, confused to what was now happening. I looked into Edwards flawless alluring eyes. I was so out of it that I couldn't even remember what his question was. It was like I was in my own little world.

"Mhmm.. Did you say something?" I asked him honestly.

"Umm.. Yes I did, but what is it that you are thinking so much?" he turned to me, completely ignoring the road in front of him.

"Edward! Are you trying to kill me! Keep your eyes on the road!" I was practically screaming now.

What is this man doing? Is he trying to get us killed?

"Bella, I'm a hundred positive that we will not or ever crash. I promise I wont let anything happen to you." he told me confidently. What on earth was this boy doing? My heart was nervously pumping in chest. Please, please don't let us crash.

He rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the road.

"Happy, now?" he asked looking directly at the road. The speedometer claiming that the speed was slowly pacing down. I sighed in relief that he was at least trying to pay attention to where he was driving.

"yes, this is much better." I told him smiling. He just smiled back and we went into the peaceful classical music that filled the air. To be honest, I like this type of music. It suited Edward very well. It expressed him with the right balance, he was both timeless and yet elegant.

"okay, enough criticism about my driving, lets get back to the subject. What are you thinking hard so much Bella? You seem like your head is about to explode over what you are thinking about." he pressed on the subject.

Was he ever going to let this go. I sighed, knowing the answer. It was definite no.

I turned to my left and saw the magnificent emerald green eyes that I grew fond of. I had to admit, his eyes where the features that attracted me to Edward the most. I could just get lost in those green pool. Finally I snapped out of the phase I was in and went back to reality.

"well, actually, I was thinking about us." I answered honestly.

That caught him off guard, because he swerved the car. Usually Edward was a fantastic driver that it would be impossible for him to make such a innocent mistake. I looked at his loving face. He's expression was shocked and a little nervous about the subject I have unleashed. He remained looking straight ahead and clutching his hands tightly on the wheel. To me it seemed like a touchy subject for us.

"oh okay. What about us?" he asked hiding what he was feeling.

"I was wondering, what relationship we have. I mean, sure we had an arranged marriage and we're married by law, but are we dating? What exactly is our relationship right now?" I looked deeply in his eyes trying to read what he was going to say next.

I honestly didn't know what to feel. There was a part of me that wanted to confront him and just ask what kind of relationship we have right now. If it was a relationship. But another part of me, wanted to just stay quiet and try not to mess anything up with Edward. Like I was scared if I didn't get the answer I was expecting. To be honest, Edward right now is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I really don't want to mess this up for him and I.

"Bella, what we have is something special. Something I have never experienced before in my life. I know we had a forced marriage, but I want you to know that you mean a lot to me. When I'm with you, could just be care free and be myself. When I touch you, as innocent as holding your hand, I feel this electric current that passes right through me. Its like you're the missing piece I was looking for all this time. You're the very best part of my life right now, and I don't want t screw anything up." he told me honestly.

I looked at his eyes and I knew he was telling the truth. I believed him, because if I wasn't really important to him, he would have already found a way to get me to his bed. He really cared about me, and surprisingly he wanted to be with me. This flawless, perfect, amazing, man wants to be with me.

I felt tears swell up to my eyes. I couldn't help myself. This was the sweetest thing anyone has every told me.

"Edward that's all I needed to hear." I whispered quietly and took his free hand to mine. He smiled at the electricity that was flowing through our body's. I guess it now happens every time Edward and I touch.

He smiled and hold a tighter grip onto my hand.

EDWARDS POV

I cant believe it. I fell for the most amazing person in the world. She was fantastic, perfect, flawless, sweet, and kind. Any positive word would fit Bella perfectly.

When I was with Bella, I felt like nothing else mattered but her. She made the world vanish in thin air when I am with her. I know I sound a little weird, but it was all true. I never thought that one girl can flip my world upside down. I never imagined that it would feel this amazing just to be around Bella.

I have never felt the spark that happens when Bella and I touch. Not even with Tanya. When I was still a naive child I always thought that love only happens in the movies, and can never happen to me because of my past relationships. But that all changed when I met Bella.

In a matter of weeks, she became the woman I was forced to marry to the woman that had my heart.

"Bella! Come on! Your going to be late for school!" I yelled up stairs.

I wasn't really happy with the fact that Bella would be going back to school, but I knew that she had to continue her education. I asked Esme if she could be home schooled so that I could be around her more often, but she refused saying it wasn't the same as going to school and learning. I kept pressing on the subject, but she still refused. I knew that she was getting suspicious towards the relationship that was going on between Bella and I, so I couldn't risk it.

Not to mention the fact she was utterly beautiful inside and out, any man would be lucky enough to have her. I was afraid that she would have too many friendly boys around that she might consider dating one of them. That got me nervous to what would happen, but I knew that I meant a lot to Bella and that she would never do that to me.

My train of thought came to a stop when the girl of my dreams came to view. She just took my breathe in that instant and she didn't even know it. My heart was beating so fast in my chest that it seems like it would explode.

Bella wore a nice tight blue top with matching black skinny jeans. It really complimented her curves and her body. She had black stiletto heels on that looked deadly. She had her perfect wavy hair into tight curls that flowed on her back flawlessly. Her make up was kept light, almost close to natural except the eyeliner on her eye, blush on her cheeks not that she needed it, a little mascara, and lastly with pink lip gloss. I knew that Alice like the whole natural look on Bella. She never needed a lot of make up, like some women. She was perfect, to my eyes.

"Hey beautiful," I said pulling her closer and planting a kiss on her glossy lips. Thank god that Carlisle and Esme went to work early today because I don't think I could have stopped myself. She was so beautiful that I needed her.

"HEY! Watch the lip gloss!" Alice yelled behind us. I tried to ignore her, but it looks like Bella didn't. She pulled away smiling at me. Oh god, only if she knew what she did to me.

"Come on, I gotta go to school or I'm going to be late." she informed me.

"why not just ditch today? Lets just take the day off today?" I told her using my silky velvet voice. I was told it always works with out a flaw.

She chuckled and kissed me quickly on my lips. I loved the way her soft, gentle, lips on mine. It was like my first kiss all over again. It felt like I was a heart sick teenager again.

"I cant, I'm sorry. I have already missed about 3 weeks of school and I don't think I can afford another one. Now, come on, we have to go before I'm late." she said in her lovable voice.

I knew she was right, and I had to keep reminding myself that this was good for her. Besides its only 8 hours with out her. I think I could survive, but what am I going to do with my free time alone? Usually I would be in a 24 hour bar , just drinking my life away or hitting on this chick I wanted. But I guess this is what happens when your in a really good relationship.

Bella pulled my to the garage door, and we swiftly slide inside the Volvo. Before I knew it the familiar purr of the car came to hearing and we were on our way to her high school. Ahh, high school. Where it all started for me. Suddenly old memories came to my head, memories that I would be better off to forget. I let a sigh out trying to forget the memories I had left behind. I guess Bella heard that something was wrong with me because she touched my cheek with her soft fingers.

"Hey, is something the matter?" she asked me.

"No, I was just thinking about some stuff." I answered her honestly.

"okay, I just wanted to make sure." she said dropping both the subject and her hand from my face. I suddenly missed the warmth of her skin. That one innocent touch sent my heart racing inside of me again.

We made our way to her high school and by the looks of it she wasn't all that happy. Her forehead started to crease in frustration. It was if she was nervous to what she would face later on the day.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked worried.

"yeah, I'm okay. I'm just nervous that's all." she reassured me.

"why? What's the matter?" my voice was defiantly giving out what I was feeling.

"its nothing. It just feels like its first grade all over again. And the worst part is that you wont be here with me. I just have a feeling that today is going to end badly. Like something bad is going to happen soon." she told me. I saw the way her lips made a little frown. I wanted to comfort her so badly and reassure her that it wont be that bad.

"I promise everything we be alright. Nothing bad will happen today. Before you know it, I'll be here to pick you up." I said taking her shaky hands into mine. Once again the current passed through us..

That made her smile once again and I could tell she believed me. I leaned over to give her a light kiss, not wanting to get carried away. She kissed me back lightly and let out a small sigh.

"okay, I guess I'll see you after school." I heard her say sadly.

"okay, I'll be here." I replied to her. And with that she was out the Volvo.

While I was driving home, I had to make plans to distract myself or I would end up rolled up in a ball stuck in my room all day. But the only problem was I had no idea what to do now that Bella was at school. I tried to think of things I did, before I met Bella, but I ever remembered was drinking and passing out. So obviously that was out my agenda. Maybe I could spend time with Alice or Emmett today. I was just about to call them and ask if they were free, until I figured out that Alice was probably busy designing clothes for Bella and Emmett was probably sleeping since it was 8 in the morning.

I finally reached my house and parked my beloved Volvo at the garage. I decided to just sit at the couch and watch TV. until it was time to pick up Bella. That didn't seem like a hard task so that's what I did. I kept flipping the channels, until the phone started to ring.

RING! RING! RING!

"Edward! Pick up the phone!" I heard Alice yell from the floor above me.

I got up form my comfy spot at the couch and went to the kitchen to get the phone. Ugh, Alice you could have done it.

"Hello?" I asked politely.

"Edward! Edward! Is this you?!" I could tell by her motherly voice that it was Esme.

"yes, mom its me. Calm down. What's the matter?" I asked worried.

"Edward, I don't know how to tell you this, but Bella's mom died this morning." she said slowly making sure that I had time to understand the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?" I asked. My voice was defiantly in unreasonable volume.

"I don't really know what exactly happened, but I got a call from your father saying that she was rushed to the hospital. She had a heart attack that was really deadly. I guess she didn't make it."

I was still in shock that this would happen to Bella's mom. I didn't really know her personally, but Bella loves to talk about her family. Her mother was like her guardian, a person she looked up to the most, her world, and most of all her best friend. Bella sacrificed herself so that she could get better and hopefully survive. Bella was willing to have an arranged marriage to man like me to save her mother. Now, how will Bella ever cope with this? How will she take this?

"Edward? Honey, are you still there?" my mother asked form the other line.

"yes. I am." my voice was nearly cracking now.

"sweetie, I'm going to have to call you back, okay? There's just a lot of things to arrange right now and its getting kind of confusing right now." she told me softly.

"okay, I'll talk to later than mom."

"Edward, remember that I love you." she said in her loving mother voice.

"I love you too, mom." then the line went dead.

I stood there just wondering what I would do next? How was I going to tell Bella this? Did she want to hear this from me? What was going to happen to her? Will her father eventually know that we had an arrange marriage? So many questions occupying my head that I didn't even notice Alice make her way towards the kitchen.

"hey, who called?" she sang in her musical voice. I still remained silent, trying to figure out a way to tell her.

"Edward, what is it that you are not telling me?" her rhythmic steps now pacing back and forth.

I let a deep sigh out and decided to tell her.

"Bella's mom died this morning of a heart attack."

Bella's POV

I made my way through the familiar hall of my high school. It seems like it was no a distant past since I have been here instead of a couple of weeks. Nothing really has changed since I left, but then again a lot of things changed. People often stare at me now, like I'm some kind of freak. Okay just because I chose to marry someone a few days after my 18th birthday does not mean they have the right to stare and talk about me behind my back. Not that it bothered me, I just don't like being the center of attention.

I have seen some of my old friends like Angela in the hallways, but we never really had a conversation. Throughout the day I remained quite and minded my own business. I made my way to the lunch room when I bumped into Mike Newton. Ever since kindergarten, he admit he had a crush on me. At first I thought that it was really adorable, but as time progressed on it got really annoying.

"oh sorry mike. I didn't ever see you there." I apologized.

"Bella, what are you doing here? Should you be at the hospital right now?" he asked in a confused tone.

"why would I be at the hospital?" I asked him.

Before he could answer me, my phone started to ring alerting me that someone is calling me.

"Hello?" I asked through the line.

"Bella! Bella!" he familiar husky voice was defiantly coming from Jacob.

"Jacob, what's the matter?"

"Bella, I don't know how to tell you this, but your mom died this morning because of unexpected heart attack. The doctors tried their best to keep her stable, but she didn't make it. She's at the hospital right now. And Charlie, he couldn't take it. The stress was too much for him, so he died as well. I'm really sorry, Bella."

The line went silent, then I figured out that I slammed the phone shut not wanting to hear anymore.

Tears started to swell up on my eyes making it impossible to see. There was a sudden lump on my throat that I could get rid of no matter how much I swallowed. My stomach felt like little 6 years old were bouncing up and down on top of me, stopping my breathing. And my heart, it felt like it was ripped out of my chest with bare human hands. It hurt a lot. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I ran outside to the pouring rain of Forks, Washington. I ran like there was no tomorrow. I didn't care where it lead me, I didn't care where I went to. I just needed to get away.

This cannot be happening. I couldn't loose both Charlie and Renee. I just cant. They were my everything and now there gone. I couldn't loose the life I had with them. They were my world my everything and now gone.

I tripped on my shoes and fell flat on the ground. By the looks of it I was in the forest. It was still daylight outside so you could still see the sun, but to me it felt like I was being sucked into a black hole. A hole that had no way to escape the pain. I couldn't breath, I couldn't think straight, I couldn't do anything.

I crawled up making a ball out of myself. It help the pain a little, but didn't numb the pain that was still inside of me.

Why did it have to Renee and Charlie? It could have been other people. My parents deserved better than death. And yet they aren't here with me. Renee and Charlie were the best parents any child could ask for. They were always there to support me in any way they thought possible. They loved me the way parents should. Made promise they wanted to keep, even though they thought it would be impossible they had faith in me. They were by my side all my life, and I could never imagine a world alone. I was now on my own.

I cried, letting the tears fall furiously down my face. It ruined my make up and probably damaged the clothes Alice let me borrow, but right now, I didn't care about anything else. I just wanted to cry and let what I was locking inside out.

Finally I felt like loosing consciousness of myself, slowly letting the darkness take me away.


	18. Chapter 18

Well, here's chapter 18!! I made it a really long chapter so that you guys can enjoy it! Remember to REVIEW!! i want to thank the people who are always reading my story and supporting it! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

I'll love you FOREVER if YOU** REVIEW!**

How Did I Fall in Love With You

Chapter 18

**Bella's POV**

I felt like I was sinking down in a deep hole. A hole that no one can save me from. No matter how hard I try to get escape it, it always comes, finds me, and drags me back. You can say am suffering and there is no way I found a way to survive.

I had no idea where I was exactly. All I knew is that I was laying down on the wet, cold floor. My conscious slowly slipping away. But the pain was here and it would not dull away. Its like a huge whole that has been punched through my chest.

I cant believe I lost everything. My parents, Charlie and Renee. I lost them forever. They were my life, my everything, and now its gone. I felt so empty inside. So empty that it hurts to breathe.

**EDWARDS POV**

After I was on the phone with my mother with the news I ran to Bella's high school. I ran like there was no tomorrow. I knew that she didn't know that both her parents were gone, and she needed to hear this from me. I had no idea how she would react, but I know what to expect. She would be broken in my arms, and I didn't know if I had the strength to see her like this. But I have to be strong and be there for her no matter what happens.

I ran to the office, and asked what Bella's schedule is. She had lunch this hour so I rushed out of the tiny over packed office and quickly ran to the cafeteria. I was at the cafeteria in no time, and I quickly scanned the room for Bella's face. I didn't see her face through the crowed room, so I tried it again. But, no luck. Who possibly knows where she is right now?

I asked this girl who was the closest to me. She seemed like a decent and friendly person. Maybe she could help find my Bella.

"Excuse me miss, do you mind where I could find Bella Swan?" I asked.

She seemed surprise about my presence. Like she was shocked that I was actually talking to her. She got up from her seat and faced me directly.

"she was here about 15 minuets ago, but she just ran out of the cafeteria and went towards the forest. I had no idea what was wrong with her. I wanted to ask and help her but she was gone before I had the chance to." she answered me.

What does this mean? Does Bella know what happened to her parents?

"thank you." I told her before running to the direction she told me.

Where could my precious Bella be?

It turns out the directions the girl gave me lead to the forest. There was light in the forest, that I couldn't get lost. I could hear my footsteps hitting the ground roughly. I walked deeper down the forest searching for her.

I walked forward searching where she could possibly be. About an hour and a half later I came a human like figure on the ground. It seemed like it was broken. This had to be Bella. My thoughts immediately went to what happened to her. Is she hurt?

I ran towards her and saw her beautiful eyes closed. She looked so beautiful, but then again she seemed broken to me some how. I put my ear on her chest to make sure that she was breathing. To my relief she was, but sadly she didn't know I was here with her.

I picked her up from the cold ground she laid in, careful not to loose balance of her. Bella was light as a feather in my arms as I took her in. I felt her breathing in my neck, her alluring scent. I could hear her heart beat, it was beating at a normal pace, but I could tell that she was in a lot of stress right now.

I felt so useless to her, because I couldn't take the pain she was suffering from. I wanted to take away all the pain, stress, and unhappiness she was feeling. I wanted to reassure her that everything would be alright and that she was safe in my arms. That I would never let anything happen to her. That I would always be here for her no matter what happens. I needed her to know this and to trust me.

The walked back to the car was faster than I thought. The high school was abandoned quickly, to my guess, school was probably over and that all of the students left. I set sleeping Bella on the passenger seat of the Volvo, not caring that she was staining her cushion. I took one last look at her and kissed her soft forehead before walking to the driver side.

I swiftly sat down and began to drive. Before I knew it, I was home and worried Alice came frantically running out of the house for Bella

**Bella's POV**

Its been 3 days since Charlie and Renee's death. Three days since they left me here on earth, and finally realized that I was now on my own. Three days since they've been gone.

I felt horrible inside and out. There was always butterflies in my stomach like a feeling I had when I was starting my first day of kindergarten, but only this time it was a negative response to me. It felt like there was an empty void inside of me that couldn't be filled. Always a sudden lump that I couldn't get rid of. The feeling of it was pain fully excruciating. My eyes, now always red and puffy, from crying all the time. You can tell that I was empty by the look in my eyes. Ever since Edward found me in the forest that day, I couldn't find the energy to do anything anymore. I couldn't eat, or sleep. To make it worse, I couldn't even talk to Alice or Edward or anyone as a matter of fact. I was like a living zombie that had no reason to live anymore.

I always though of the past Charlie, Renee, and I shared. Wanting not to forget about them. They were the most precious memories I have of them. The only way I can remember and see them.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even hear my door open.

"Bella, love I have your breakfast." Edward said in his loving voice.

I just sat there in my bed not bothering to make a move, like any other day, motionless..

Edward took a seat next to me and placed his warm loving hands to face. I took a look on his perfect flawless face and saw the emotions that flashed. He felt sad, worried, mad, and most of all hurt.

I wanted to take away all of his pain, and make it all better, but right now, I couldn't even find myself.

"Bella, please eat. Your scaring me, love. You need to eat, or at least drink something." he used his sweet alluring voice this time. The one that I loved so much.

I made no attempt to move and he noticed that. Nothing about my movement surprised him.

He sighed and took a really long breath.

"Bella, please talk to me. Tell me you will alright. Please, I need to hear your voice right now. I cant stand another minuet of this mourning and sadness. Bella, I'm sorry to what happened to Charlie and Renee, but we have to except the fact that there in a better place right now. You must feel very alone right now, but your not Bella. I'm here with you no matter what happens now. I promise you, I will never leave you."

Endless tears started to fall on my face. I had no idea what I was feeling right now. I always knew that Edward would always be with me no matter what, but I couldn't help think about the fact he might leave me one day. That he might just throw me away, like one of his other girls. I couldn't bare loosing Edward too.

He pulled me to a tight protective hug, to assure me that he was here for me.

"Bella, I promise you with all my heart, I will never leave you." he vowed.

"I know you wont Edward. I love you too much to let you go." I told him quietly. That was the first time in a few days I have heard my voice.

He just continued to hug me and occasionally kiss my head with ever so loving lips. Finally in the past week, I have felt like there was hope for the future. Like there can be a new beginning. I will always love Charlie and Renee with all my heart, but its time that I let them go so that they can go on to a better place. Even if it means giving them up.

I sat down at the corner of bed, waiting for Edward to enter my bedroom. I was wearing an all black tight dress that hung perfectly on me, and fitted the occasion flawlessly. Some ballet flats so that I wouldn't fall or slip down. My hair hung down my back naturally, not having the energy to do anything to it.

Today was the day, My parents funeral.

I tried so hard not to cry, but once in awhile a tear would escape my eyes. Its hard to except the fact that both of my parents were gone now.

"Bella, love are you ready?" Edward called softly.

I stayed still not wanting to move. My breathing became unbelievably unsteady, and it felt like my whole world was crashing down.

Edward hurried to my side as soon as he saw me in my state. His bare hands were soon wrapped around me protectively.

"Bella, if you cant handle it, its fine. I know that they would understand." he reassured me.

"no, Edward. I have to go. Everyone expects me to be there, even Charlie and Renee." I told him quietly.

"are you sure?" he asked disapprovingly.

I nodded afraid that my voice would give out what I was really feeling inside. I don't know how much grief I can take anymore. Every night, I would always cry myself to sleep. Edward used to lay the bed with me and stoke my hair, assuring me that everything was alright, but now all I could see is misery in his eyes. I realized I wasn't only hurting myself, but the one I loved too.

Edward helped me out of the bed and towards the stairs. There I noticed a tall, perfect figure, with blonde curls, that seemed familiar to me. I took a closer look at her and noticed that it was Rosalie Hale.

She surprised me with an unexpected hug and kept me in her flawless arms for what it seemed like forever. Then she let go of me to stare directly at my eyes. I knew that she was the person that knew me inside and out. No matter how hard I tried hiding what I was feeling inside, she knew what I was feeling. It was amazing how we connected, in our little amount of time together.

"Bella, sweetie. I'm so sorry for your loss. Are you alright?" she asked me in her sweet honey toned voice.

"yeah, I'm alright for now. Thanks for asking. Rosalie what are you doing here? I thought you were still in Hawaii." I asked in my lifeless voice.

"yes, I was in Hawaii, but when you left, I missed you terribly. It felt like you became a really big part of my life, in the small amount of time we were together." rose admitted .

What she said caused me to smile a little bit.

"then I heard what happened to your parents. Bella I'm so sorry for what has happened Bella, and I promise you that I will be here to for as long as you need me." she promised me.

I hugged her tightly and let the tears fall from my eyes. I cant believe that Rosalie with here in Forks. She was always there for love and support when I needed it during the honeymoon, and I know I really needed her with me. I needed as much and support I could get. I never realized that I had so many people who cared and loved me so much. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. At first I thought it felt like I lost a family, but it turns out I actually gained one.

I hugged her tightly once more and let her go. Edward had his arms securely wrapped around my waist and had no plans of letting go. I loved the way, his one innocent touch sent my heart beating fast and unstable. I truly needed him in a time like this.

Edward lead me towards his silver Volvo and we were soon off to the funeral ceremony. I had no idea if I was strong enough to see my parents this way, but I knew that I could let them leave with out a goodbye. I had to be strong enough to see them for one last time, to let them go. I wanted them to know that I was going to be alright even though they weren't with me here. I wanted them to know that I am happy with Edward and that I finally found the man I was dissented to be with. Even though it hurts me to let them go, I know that there in a better place now.

The car came to a gentle stop, announcing that we have arrived.

Edward and I sat still not really knowing what to do next. Finally he looked at me with his emerald green eyes and began to speak.

"Bella, if you cant do this, just tell me. I know they will all understand. I'm concerned about you, love. What if this isn't the best decision right now? What if it causes more damage to you?" he said in a low whisper.

I looked away from his piercing eyes not wanting to show weakness. I tried so hard to compose my face to an emotionless face.

"Edward, I have to do this. I want to say my final goodbyes to both of my parents." I told him gently.

Edward took a big sigh, trying to calm himself. And with that he exited out of the car and went to the passenger side to open my door for me. I took a hold of his muscular arm and let him lead the way towards the church.

I tried to control my breathing and tried so hard to hold the tears that were starting to swell up. My body suddenly felt weak and impeccable, and my knees starting to buckling up. My throat suddenly had a huge lump, that no matter how hard I tried to swallow it, it was still there. My stomach had an empty void that was impossible to ignore, making uncomfortable to breathe. I hold a tighter grip on to Edward knowing that he was the only one who could comfort me right now.

_I can do this! I can do this!_ I kept telling myself.

I believed I could.

There it was. The final resting place of both my parents. I couldn't help stop the tears and sobs that were escaping from me, but right now I could care less.

I told Edward that I needed a moment alone to pay my last respects to my parents and that I needed to do this alone. Of course he objected, but soon followed my wishes.

I took a closer look at my mothers grave stone.

_In a loving memory of Renee Swan._

_1967-2010_

_A loving mother and a loving wife. You will truly be missed._

There I collapsed down to my knees and cried so much that tears were running aimlessly down my face.

" Mom, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts to let you go, but its for the best. Never forget that I will always love you. Its hard to let you go, but your in a better place now. I will always miss you, and miss the times we shared together. Know that no one will ever take your place in my heart and that you will always be with me. Please don't worry about me, the Cullens will take care of me. Mom, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you in your time of need. I'm so sorry about everything. No matter what happens now mom, I will always love you no matter what."

I kissed her grave stone and looked at Charlie's, who was now resting in peace right next to her.

_In a loving memory of Chief Charlie Swan. _

_1963-2010_

_A wonderful father and husband. _

"dad, I never had the chance to tell you that I truly appreciated everything you have done for me. You were my rock and always a person that I can count on for anything. Dad I love you, and I'll miss you everyday that your not here with me. don't worry about me here, I can take care of myself. Dad, I miss you a lot. I miss they way you laugh, the way you always come home from a fishing trip with billy, but most of all I miss they way you hug me tight. Its really hard to let you go, but its for the best. Always remember that I love you with all my heart and nothing can ever change that."

I wipped the pool of tears in my eyes and got up from the cold ground. I tried to compose my face as best as I could so that both of my parents could see that I am alright.

"Mom, Dad, I love you so much. Never forget that." I whispered to them.

And with that I walked towards the car where Edward was waiting for me. There he had his protective arms around me. I knew that I needed Edward no matter what now.

**3 weeks later….**

I knew that I was getting better as time moved on. It was true what people say, time heals all wounds. Things slightly got back to the way it was before and for once I was grateful. I didn't mope and act all depressed anymore. I actually started to eat and regain the weight I had lost. They purplish bags that were under my eyes started to fade as time suppressed on. I went to school and did my homework. Basically, I did what people expected me to do.

Of course there was still that empty void of missing my parents everyday, but I kept telling myself that it was for the best and they were in a better place. And they were.

Edward was always there for me. He was the person I would see at the end of the day, and the first thing in the morning. He helped me get out of my depression phase and helped me get my life back in order. I was so happy and grateful that a person like him existed for me. Edward was always there for love and support when I needed it the most. He was the most precious thing in my life right now, and there's no way I can afford to loose him.

Rosalie decided that there was no way she would go back to Hawaii. She told me that she fell in love with Forks and decided that she wanted to live here. I was happy for her and I know that she would be happy here. So then she found an apartment close to the Cullen mansion that was in a reasonable price. Before I knew it she had all of her things packed and properly organized in her apartment. I was so excited and giddy that she was going to be within a close range. I knew that I needed Rosalie right now and I couldn't bare to loose her too.

Esme and Carlisle became my parent like figures. They were the ones who told me what was best and most of all they help me cope with the pain. I soon loved them like I did my own parents. They were there for love and support and most of all a protective parent when I needed one.

Alice and I became closer then we were before. I never knew that she cared so much about me. I love her like a best friend and like my own sister. She was a shoulder to cry on when Edward wasn't around and when I desperately needed someone. She was there for advice and most of all someone to talk to about anything.

Emmett became my older brother figure. He was overly protective like an older brother was to a littler sister. Always a joker when we a needed a laugh once in a while. He sometimes reminded me of a bear by the way he acted. He seemed to like Rosalie a lot because of the way he always asked about her. He wanted to know everything that I knew about her. At first I thought he was kidding, but then I figured he was really serious about her.

"Bella, are you ready to go love? Your going to be late." Edward said interrupting my train of thought.

He quickly came to my side and wrapped his hands on my waist. He then surprised me by placing his loving lips on to mine.

"ready to go?" he asked once more.

I sighed, great school. I smiled at him and gave him one more peck on the lips.

"ready as I'll ever be." I said quietly.

He then took his hands off of my waist, but kept one hand twined with mine, and lead the way towards his shiny silver Volvo. The ride to school was quiet expect for the classical Claire De Lune music that filled the air. Both Edward and I never minded the silence, it was a gift rather than a privilege. Before I knew it, we were at Forks High School.

"okay, so I guess I'll see you after school, okay?" I turned towards him.

Edward smiled with his pearly white perfect straight teeth.

"okay, love. Have a nice day." he said before placing his lips on to mine. My mind went black when ever Edward kissed me. The electric current once again came and it felt nice. My heart skipped a beat and remained fast. To me it was a sign that Edward and I truly belonged to one another. I could sit here and kiss Edward all day, but like he said I needed to go to school.

"as much as I want to kiss you, I have to go." I told him smiling.

"okay, I'll be here to pick you up later." he informed me.

I smiled at him and gave him a quick peck and exited the car.

Oh great, another day at school.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Just hit that button on the bottom of the screen! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! Well its been a long time since a last update so I figured I would post one tonight. Its 12 in the morning here and well I'm really tired. But no matter how tired I am, I wanted to finish the story so that you guys can finally see what will happen next. I know a lot of people don't want to be left hanging.

Okay so I have some news for you guys! I'm going out of town next weeks and I don't think I can post the next chapter by then. So that got me thinking. If I finish the chapter soon I will update it by this week but it might be short. But if I don't finish then, I so very sorry, but you guys will have to wait.

I just wanted to say thanks to all the people who read my story and Review and Comment it. It really means a lot to me. Believe me your opinions is what keeps this story going!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!**

How Did I Fall in Love With You

Chapter 19

Bella's POV

School passed in a blur and before I knew it, I was waiting outside for Edward. While I was standing at the usual spot, I couldn't help but think about how much I needed Edward now. I mean, he was always there through the rough and hard times. He showed me how much he truly cared about me. I cant imagine my life without him now.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear someone approach me and took a tight hold on my waist.

"hello, beautiful." his velvet voice whispered to my ear sending shivers down my spine.

I turned around to face his loving face. I couldn't help smiling at giggling at him. Before I had enough time to compose my face, he attacked me with his tender soft lips. I happily kissed him back with as much force. Every time Edward touches me, innocent as grabbing my hand, he sends my heart beating so fast that it felt like it was going explode. The sparks start to fly and the current runs through us once again. When I was kissing Edward, it always felt new to me, like I can never get tired of it. I can never get tired of Edward.

He broke the kiss giving us both time to breathe. I couldn't quite catch my breathe no matter how hard I tried, because of him. He stared at me with his piercing emerald eyes.

"I love you Bella." he whispered looking directly at my eyes.

That made me crack a smile on my face. No matter how many times Edward tells me that he loved me, I still couldn't believe it. I mean, this god like figure loving a normal person like me, seems impossible.

"I love you Edward." I replied.

With that he kissed me again with his lips. He placed his hands on my waist making sure that I wouldn't fall. I twined my fingers and knotted them on his messy bronze hair giving me a better hold of him. I loved the way our lips were fitted perfectly for each other. Like two missing puzzles that fit as one.

"excuse me, Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan, no PDA allowed on school campus." the principal informed us in a strict tone.

"yes sir." I managed to say while taking out of Edwards hold, but keeping him hand gripped to mine.

"I understand that you two are married, but please reframe from PDA on campus. I don't want you two to encourage such behavior towards the other students." he reminded us.

"it wont happen again, sir. I promise." I told him honestly.

He eyed us one more time before walking off the direction of his office. Ugh sometimes adults can be so annoying. I mean, all we were doing was kissing. Its not like we were having sex for the whole world to see.

I turned to Edward who had a big smile on his face once again. What has gotten in to him today? It seems like all he could do today was smile.

"what's with all the smiling today?" I asked hitting his chest playfully.

"well, besides standing next to the most amazing woman I have ever met, I have a surprise for you, my dear." he said in his velvet voice.

"Edward you know I hate surprises. You don't have to do it." I informed him.

He just looked at me with his loving emerald eyes and started to stoke my cheek with his light finger tips causing me to blush.

"I want to do it." he replied.

Just then he was leaning over to kiss me with his lips, when I stopped him. By the look of his expression he seemed shock that I would reject his kiss. After all, I've been wanting his lips since the day we met, but never told him that. Eventually he knew that it was my weakness and used it against me.

"No PDA, remember? As much as I want to kiss your perfect lips, we cant do it here. I'm afraid the principal would come out again, and we would get into more trouble." I told him.

He had a goofy grin on his face making him more attractive, if that was possible. He just rolled his eyes at me and gave me a tight hug. I swear his arms are like protective cage to me. He felt so warm and made me want to never leave his arms.

"come on, lets go." he said towing me to his beloved Volvo.

He opened the passenger seat for me, like a noble gentleman, and I swiftly sat down. Before I knew it, the familiar purr of the engine started and we were on our way. After a few minuets of his classical music that filled the air, I turned to him.

"okay, Edward. Where are we going?" I asked.

"I told you it's a surprise." he replied stoking my cheek again.

"you know I don't like surprises." I said pouting my lower lip out. It became a stupid habit of mine when I was a child. My mother always said it was cute and that it was a face no one can say no to. Obviously, Edward can.

"I'm one hundred percent positive that you will love this one." he reassured me.

Mhm.. What surprise can Edward possibly hide from me. I kept thinking hard on what he was keeping from me, that I didn't even recognize the car stopped.

"what are we doing in the woods, Edward?" I asked curiously.

"its part of your surprise." he said pulling me to a quick kiss. After he parted his lips from mine I had a sudden craving of more. It felt like I could kiss him forever and never get tired of it. It seems like he had some kind of effect on me that I have never experienced before. He was like my own personal brand of heroine.

"okay lets go before the sun goes down." he said grabbing my hand tightly in to his.

We started to walk to the path that seemed deadly to me. I mean any klutz like me would be freaked out and scared about hiking in the woods. I mentally thanked myself for choosing to wear sneakers to day. I knew that Alice would start bickering about my certain choice of shoe, but it's a good thing I didn't listen to her.

After a half hour of talking and hiking, we eventually came across the location Edward had his surprise in. I was nervous and happy at the same time. Nervous because I didn't know what to expect from this god like man. I had no idea what he had in store for me, but happy that he was that thoughtful about me. To me, it feels like I truly love Edward and nothing can ever change that.

"okay, are you ready, my love?" he asked, cupping my eyes with his, making my vision disappear.

"ready as I'll ever be," I replied.

We started to walk straight and towards the unknown place. The ground felt very bumpy from the rocks and twigs that were laying on the floor, making it impossible to walk straight.

Finally, Edward took his hands that were on my eyes away, giving me back my vision. that's when I saw the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on.

The meadow was small, but yet big enough. It was perfect. You can tell that it was all made by mother nature because everything was so natural. Nothing was made by man, it was created by nature. The meadow had a small pond that held pure water on the floor. Colorful flowers surrounded the meadow, with endless colors and shapes. The trees were ancient and old, but seems to fit the scene perfectly. All in all the meadow was flawless and defiantly took my breath way.

"do you like it?" Edward said sliding his hand on my waist.

"it beautiful Edward." I whispered, looking up to his beautiful green eyes.

"not as beautiful as you, my love." he whispered onto my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

He pulled me closer to himself and placed his fore head on to mine. Edward just continued to stare at me with his piercing yet loving eyes. I felt like I could get lost and leave everything behind by just staring at Edwards eyes. He cupped his smooth hand to my cheeks and kissed my softly on the lips. I deepened the kiss pulling him closer to me, never wanting to let go. It felt like I could kiss Edward all the time, and I didn't care that I needed air to survive. All I knew that I needed was Edward.

I pulled away to continue staring at his eyes. Edward then took a good grip of my hand and lead me deeper to the meadow. He walked until he reached the middle and sat down swiftly; I quickly followed. I sat down comfortably in Edwards warm arms, his head above mine, and his cool breath only inches from mine. There I felt his heart beat, the most significant sound in the world. I memorized his breathing, the way he was perfect in my eyes. I was afraid that if I blink this would all become a dream and that I would soon wake up.

We were laying on the grass that seemed like forever. And I wanted it to stay like that. It be here forever in this peaceful place with the man I love. Even if I don't go to heaven, just as long I was with him, I would be alright. Edward continued to stoke my brown hair back and forth, trying to relax me even more. I loved the way he touches me, the way the electricity flows right through us.

"tell me what your thinking." Edward said after minuets of silence.

"well, I was thinking about you." I answered him honestly.

A smile appeared on his face, causing my heart to flutter inside of my chest.

"that's interesting." he commented back.

"yeah very." I whispered.

"do you know what? It feels like I was here with you before. Like some kind of dream or something. I just remember taking you to this certain place, but I never did." he told me.

That got me thinking of dream I had a long time ago. It seemed like it was a distant past then a couple of months. I remember that dream clearly now. Both Edward and I sitting laying on the grass, peacefully without any interruptions. It felt like everything was at ease and nothing mattered except for the person who sat next to me. In my dream, Edward was leaning in to kiss me, but unfortunately my alarm clock woke me up, and the dream never finished.

I rolled to Edwards side and got on top of him. I quickly moved my face closer so that he could see me with direct eyes. Our faces and lips only centimeters a part. And before I knew it, I moved closer towards him and kissed him with as much force necessary. I felt his tongue swirl inside of my mouth causing me to moan and want more of him. He took hold of my waist, keeping a good grip on me so that I wouldn't fall apart. I quickly broke the kiss and looked at his confused eyes.

"Edward, I love you so much." I told him.

"I couldn't live a day without you Bella. And I love you with all my heart." he said to me in his angelic voice.

And with that he pulled closer to me and kissed me again passionately.

The day went off without a hitch and before we knew it Edward and I were on our way home from our long day spending time with each other. We spent most of the day in the meadow, just talking to one another and I just wanted to be with Edward. Time flew so fast that we didn't even know that the sun had already set and it was already getting late.

Edward was speeding off the free way not caring about his speed limit. Usually I would always caution him to slow down and just enjoy the ride, but he would then fire back that he didn't like to drive slow and preferred to drive fast. Of course all Cullen's liked to drive fast, that would explain their exquisite collections of vehicles.

In no time we made it to the humble home of the Cullen's. Like always a gentlemen, Edward opened my door for me and grabbed my hand to lead me inside the house.

Just before we can step another foot, we were shocked by what we saw. It was Emmett and Rosalie on the couch, their hands twined with each other and their lips looked liked they were super glued to one another. It looked like the way they held each other was the same as the way Edward and I did. I could see the sparks that flew towards them and I can completely understand the feelings they had for one another.

I quickly shut the door behind me making a big noise. Emmett and Rose quickly loosened their grip from one another and turn to face both Edward and I.

"So, I can see you had a good day today Rose." I said in a sarcastic tone. I smiled playfully at her and she still seemed shocked by the looks of it.

"oh, Bella. I came over here to see if you wanted to go shopping with me today, but you weren't home from school yet. Emmett said that Edward was on his way to pick you up so he suggested that I should just stay here and wait until you came back. But you never did." she explained to me.

"I'm sorry you had to wait Rose," I apologized.

"but at least you were occupied until we came home." Edward joked.

Rose suddenly blushed tomato red and to my surprise so did Emmett. I can see the electricity that flowed through them. It reminded me of how Edward and I didn't know that we were descendent to be together.

"so what was the hold up? I mean, what took you guys 5 hours to get home, when it was only a 10 minuet drive?" Emmett quickly changed the subject.

I suddenly didn't know what to say. I mean no one knew about the relationship Edward and I shared except for Alice. What the hell was I going to say to Emmett?

"well, Bella was hungry so we went to a restaurant at Port Angeles. There was a lot of traffic, and we were having such a good time that it flew by that we never noticed the time." Edward lied effortlessly.

I sighed in relief that Edward was here with me. Who knows what could have happened if Emmett started questioning me? It would have ended badly, or worse he would find out about us.

"mhmm, okay. Do you guys have leftovers? Usually Bella cant finish her food and I'm the one who does." Emmett said in a disbelieving tone. This time he looked at me directly making a permanent hold on me. I knew that he could see the fear, nervousness, and absolutely knew that I was hiding something from him.

"so Bella. Did you have any leftovers?" Emmett asked me again.

"I… uhh… well…okay, y-you see-" I kept stuttering on but Emmett eventually cut me off.

"okay enough with the lies. Where the hell have you guys been? And what the hell going on between you two? You guys seem like you hiding something big." Emmett went straight to the point with no excuses this time.

"there's nothing going on between us." Edward said in a believable tone.

"nothing my ass. Come on just tell me. You know you can trust me." he fired back.

I stared at Edward with my scared and fearful eyes. I did not want to tell Emmett and Rosalie like this. But we all knew that eventually everyone would find out about our little secret. I accepted the fact that one day everyone would know that I loved Edward with all my heart and he also loved me too, but I never knew that the day would come so soon.

"oh my god! Bella your pregnant!" Rosalie accused in a loud tone.

I just laughed at her thought. Really me, pregnant? I didn't have a life until now. Believe it or not that I never had my first kiss and that Edward was my first.

"NO! Of course NOT!" I yelled back at her.

"well, now that's over. Back to the subject. What the hell is going on?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"okay, okay. Well, Edward and I are officially together." I said in a shy tone.

Rosalie bounced out of the couch she was sitting in and rushed to my side. She then attacked me with one of her cuddly and suffocating hugs. She was so happy and joyful that she was jumping up and down with excitement. I can see the happiness in her eyes and she was truly glad that I found someone I can be with.

"OH MY GOD BELLA! IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" she yelled at my ear.

"thanks Rose." I said back.

"wow, I'm happy for you man." Emmett said to Edward.

Edward just smiled and when Rose let go of me, he took my hand in to his. He then kissed my tiny fingers and wrapped his fingers with mine.

"hey Emmett, Rose you cant tell anybody about this. Especially mom and dad. Bella and I want to keep this a secret for now." Edward explained to them.

"don't worry, man you can trust me." Emmett said.

"yeah, I wont say a word." Rosalie promised.

I sighed in relief and looked at Edward who had the same expression. When our eyes met I felt the sudden rush of the electricity and the feeling that was unexplainable.

"Awhh.. Look at you guys!! Your so adorable together!" Rosalie told us.

"thanks, Rose." I replied.

Great, now more people know what's happening between Edward and I. I mean, I knew that I could trust Emmett and Rose with this big of a secret, but what would happen if more people find out. Eventually, Carlisle and Esme would know. I shivered because of the thought.

"okay, now that we told you what was happening between Bella and I, its your turn. What's going on between you two?" Edward asked raising one eye brow.

I looked at Rose and Emmett and it was pure guilt. There was defiantly something going something between them, and they were trying their best to hide it.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Emmett said.

"okay, you have no idea that you two were practically making out on the couch?" Edward fired back to them.

"nothing happened." Emmett muttered out.

"what do you mean nothing happened?" I asked Rose this time. Maybe she would give me the whole story this time and with some details.

"okay well, we were watching a movie and just hanging out, while I was waiting for you. And I guess it just happened." Rose told me.

"so it just happened?" I asked.

Rose nodded her head and looked down to hide her blush.

"so what are you guys together now?" Edward asked with curiosity in his voice.

Emmett and Rosalie gave each other a good look, and for the first time they had nothing to say. They were speechless and it seemed like they couldn't find the words to describe what they were feeling.

"so..?" Edward asked after a few minuets of silence.

Then Emmett stared Rose with his piercing eyes and opened his mouth to say something.

"umm.. Rosalie, do you want to go out sometime?" Emmett asked in a shaky voice.

Rose cracked a big smile on her face that seemed like it would hurt. She was so happy and I can tell by the way it looked on her face. Rose then pulled Emmett to a big hug and nodded yes. Emmett was obviously ecstatic about the idea because he kept a smile on his face too. After moments of silence and staring at Emmett and Rose smiling at one another, I finally realized that I was missing my best friend.

"where's Alice?" I asked wondering.

"oh well she went out on a date with this Whitlock kid." Emmett said in an uninterested tone.

Right when Emmett ended his statement, the front door opened and Alice soon came to view. She waved goodbye the man who was in the car, assuming that it was her date. She then rushed to my side and bounced up with excitement.

"oh my gosh Bella! I had the most amazing date with Jasper!" she sang out.

I giggled at her and gave her a hug. Alice then pulled me to the couch and I sat right next to her. I looked around the room and saw that both Emmett and Rose were sitting on the love seat next to each other. Alice and I were sitting on the couch across them and saw that Edward was sitting on the empty side of the couch next to me. Edward then wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I felt whole again.

"I'm glad you found someone. So where did you meet Jasper?" I asked.

"well, I actually met him at your party a few months ago. I just ran into each other yesterday at the coffee shop up the street and, that's where he asked me out. I was going to tell you, but I forgot. Sorry." she explained.

"no its okay, Alice. So, what are you guys officially together?" I asked her with more curiosity.

"well, I guess so. Bella I have never felt this way before. Whenever I see him I always feel happy and that I finally found the missing part of me. Like I'm finally whole." she told me.

"congrats Alice!" Rose said in a sweet tone.

Ever since Rose moved to Forks, Alice and Rose became inseparable with constant shopping and trips to the mall. I was glad that Alice found someone who shared the same passion of clothes she has. Soon enough Rose and Alice became best friends.

"yeah Congrats Allie." Emmett told her.

"I'm happy for you Alice." Edward said.

"thank you guys so much." Alice said in her angelic voice.

We didn't notice how fast time flew when you were just sitting on the living room talking and joking around with your best friends. We sat in the same positions for what it seemed like forever, but none of us complained. For me it was relaxing and nice to catch up with the drama that was going on in the lives of the people I loved so much. It was so weird how my day turned out. First it was the surprise Edward had for me, then coming home I find out that there was a possibility that Emmett and Rose will end up together. And to top it all of Alice finally found someone she can share her world with. All in all today really took a lot out of me. I was so tired from the long day of school and the surprise hike to the meadow Edward planned for me. I suddenly felt sleepy and I rested myself onto Edwards chest. He kept brushing my hair back in forth making a rhythmic movement. I rested my eyes for a few seconds, but before I knew it, I was off to dream land.


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh my god, guys I am so sorry that it took me this long to write this chapter. Well, I had family that stayed over for a month and I kind of got distracted! Sorry again!**

**I made this chapter very long, as a make up present for you guys!**

**Once again thanks for the most amazing review! I love all of them.**

**Enjoy!**

How Did I Fall in Love With You

Chapter 20

Bella's POV

"Alice, come on lets go already!" I asked after the millionth time.

"I'm almost ready, I just need a little bit more of lip gloss. I want to look good for Jasper and you know what they say, you cant rush beauty." she told me patiently, smiling big at the mirror.

"whatever, just hurry up okay? We have been waiting for an hour and I kind of want to leave already." I said trying to sound as calm as possible.

"yeah, yeah.." she said not paying attention to me, but wiping her already pink lips with more glossy coat.

Well after passing out last night at the couch in Edwards soft and comfortable hands, Alice had planned night out for all three couples. She knew that I would object as fast as I could if I were conscious, but since I wasn't she took the opportunity and planned it any way. Alice told everyone where we were going, everyone except me. All she told me that it was going to be a formal but then again casual event tonight, and to look our best.

I tried telling her that I wasn't into the whole dressing up for some party kind of thing and tried to back out as much as I can, but as usual she had some kind of power over me. I even pleaded to Edward that I didn't want to go, cause I'll just end up making a fool of myself. He just laughed at me, assured me that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me, including myself, and smiled at me with his crooked smile. I tried so hard, but again, I came unsuccessful.

With another plump from her very cherry lip gloss, she finally got up from the mirror and turned towards me.

"how do I look?" Alice asked happily.

"the same you did about an hour ago." I told her sarcastically.

"oh Bella, beauty cannot be rushed. You have a lot more to learn." she pointed out.

I took a closer look at Alice and realized she looked absolutely stunning. She wore a simple black classic dress tube top dress that hung perfectly under her figure. Her dress had certain sequences and ruffles that stood out making it an eye popping dress. She had some silver stilettos on that look dangerous from where I was looking. Her short spiky hair was tamed down and parted on the side, making the outfit match even more. She kept her make up smoky, but not too much. All in all she looked absolutely flawless and I bet Jasper would get a heart attack by just getting a glimpse of her, like this.

"Bella? We need to put more lip gloss on you!" she told me running to get just the perfect type of gloss.

She pulled me into the mirror, and I finally saw myself after the Bella-Barbie make over. Alice did an amazing job, with putting the whole look together. It seemed to match and that it was all meant for me. The lady in the mirror looked different from the Bella this morning. The stranger looking back at me wore a tube top dress, on the top half it was black and the bottom was white. It hugged her curves perfectly making all her features pop out. She had her hair in tight curls that hung elegantly down her bare back. She had some dangerous looking stiletto shoes on that completed the outfit perfectly.

"well, you look amazing and so do I so, lets get out of here!" I said anxious to leave.

"okay, okay. We can leave now." Alice said satisfied.

I pulled her towards the door and down the huge white stair case of the Cullen mansion. I tried to watch me step to make sure that I don't trip or fall over for some apparent reason. But all that concentration seemed to be useless because Edward caught a sight of me. His eyes were glued on to my eyes making it hard to concentrate. I can feel the electricity and current that passed through us, even if we didn't touch each other. Just as long as were close, I could feel him.

Edward met me at the bottom of the stairs and eagerly claimed me as his.

"ah, finally. I was beginning to think you were hiding from me." he whispered at my ear and kissed my neck.

"its been a day Edward. I'm sure you can survive that long with out me." I told him smiling.

"Bella, I've spend my whole life with out you. Now that I finally found what I was looking for, I will never let you go." he promised.

I looked deeply in his emerald eyes and I knew he was telling the truth. I pressed my lips onto him and felt the love he was giving. He placed his hands on my waist and steadied me, being sure I wont fall over. His tongue swirled over my whole mouth creating a pleasuring sensation. I never wanted to let him go, but I knew I had to. There were people in the room and plus we couldn't risk Carlisle and Esme finding about our relationship.

I placed my forehead on to his and looked straight at his eyes.

"I love you. I love you so much, I'm willing to give you everything." I promised him.

His eyes started to glow with happiness and excitement.

"Bella, I love you more than life itself . You're my life now."

I smiled at his precious words and he once again placed his lips on to mine. I had no idea how long we have been kissing, but it seemed to annoy both Alice and Emmett because we suddenly heard an audience clearing their throat out of boredom.

"sorry." I apologized, while blushing scarlet red.

"okay guys! Lets go to the club!" Alice sang to all of us.

"what? Wait did you say a club?" I was panicking at the moment she said that.

"it will be fine Bella." she assured me.

Just as I was about to contradict and argue with Alice, but Edward pulled me away from her and we walked out of the house and into our limo that appeared out of nowhere.

We got the club on time and by the looks of it, it seemed pretty popular. The waiting line outside was so long that it stretched to the other side of the block. People were dressed elegantly for dancing and I knew that it was going to be a long night.

Alice told the tall man her name and we were soon lead into the club. Loud music and people on the dance floor was all I could see. It seemed pretty fun, but I was afraid that my clumsiness would cause a really big accident.

We pulled up on the table and it look fantastic. The setting and the way the mood flows through the club, just made it perfect. Especially, spending the night with Edward made it more than perfect

.

Edward pulled me into his arms and that gave me a moment to stare at his piercing emerald green eyes. I loved how his eyes always glow of happiness and comfort every time he looks at me. He placed a finger on my chin and gently placed his lips onto mine. Kissing Edward, was something I never experienced before. The way his perfect, pink lips attracted mine, kept sending waves of pleasure around my body.

I was head over heels for this man.

"mhmm. So shall we dance?" he asked in his delectable voice.

"mhmm. What?" I asked still dizzy from the kiss we shared that I wasn't really pay attention to what he was saying.

Edward chuckled at my response.

"would you care to dance with me?" he asked formally.

I smiled so wide that it seems if I smiled any more my face would stretch apart. He took a good grip of my hand and pulled me in to the dance floor, where all of the other people were dancing. I wouldn't really call it dancing, since most of the people there were practically making out right in front of everyone and touching each other in areas you should only do privately.

Edward was a complete gentlemen. He kept his hands on my waist and we swayed to the music together.

It seemed like minuets rather than hours, but before I knew it I was getting tired from dancing. I needed a break, so I told Edward that I would be in the ladies room to freshen up and he said that he would get us some more drinks.

I went inside of the ladies room and took a good look at myself. My hair was defiantly messed up and I knew that Alice would yell at me later for damaging the hair she took a really long time on. My lips were swollen from violently kissing Edward; I wasn't really bothered by that. My clothes were all wrinkled from the dancing we've done. Over all I still looked like the same Bella I knew.

I took a paper towel to fix my smudge mascara that was messed up on my eye. Suddenly I didn't notice that Rose walked into the ladies room too.

"hey Bells." she greeted me. I can taste the alcohol from her mouth, and she obviously wasn't sober.

"hey, Rose. You alright?" I asked her worried.

"yup! I can handle my self."

"okay. Just making sure. So how are things with you and Emmett?" I asked staring a conversation.

"ohh, well were great! But the thing is I feel like he doesn't want me. Like he's not interested, cause every time I try and make a move he always pushes me away." she told me with complete honesty.

"oh Rose, its okay. I'll talk to him okay? I'll talk to him for you." Reassuring her.

"thanks, Bella. You're a really good friend." she said giving me a friendly hug.

"okay now lets go back to the club and have some fun!" I said enthusiastically.

We walked out of the ladies room and we parted our ways. Rose wanted to get more drinks and I wanted to find out where Edward was. I looked everywhere but I had no idea where he was. I decided to just give up and wait for him, but then I saw Emmett sitting by himself on the stool.

"hey, Emmett!" I greeted him.

He smiled at me warmly and waved.

"what's wrong? You seemed so depressed? Is there something wrong with you and Rose?" I asked worried.

He took a deep breath and I can tell that he was lost in words.

"Bella, I just don't know what to do. I really truly like Rose, but I'm afraid that I will mess things up and she would hate me. I've never felt this way toward another person before. I just really care about her and I want to be with her. I just don't know what to do. This feeling that's inside of me. Its kind of new to me even though we just met, and I cant explain it in words." he admitted.

That made more sense now. Emmett was scared of loosing Rose. That he would do something wrong causing her to leave him. He cared about her.

"well, Emmett it seems like she means a lot to you. You have already developed feelings for her and you really care about her. Emmett she feels that you don't care about her. She feels like she doesn't mean anything to you when Rose is practically your whole world now. don't worry its normal to feel like that. When I first realized that I loved Edward, I tried everything possible for me not to fall for him. I tried avoiding him and anything that had to do with him. But that just caused me more pain, pain for the both of us."

"so what do I do now?" he asked.

"its up to you." I answered back.

He wrinkled his forehead, telling me that he was thinking really hard. Emmett then put a completely different expression on that I was not expecting. His face lit up like a child on Christmas day.

"I know what to do now. I'm going to ask Rose to be my girlfriend. And whatever problem comes along, we'll solve it together." he said smiling with excitement.

"thanks Bells, I owe you big time!" he said kissing me fast on the cheek and running quickly to Rose.

"oh, Emmett! Wait!" I called after him.

"yeah?"

"have you seen Edward? I cant seem to find him."

"well, the last time I saw him, he was with Jasper and Alice." he told me.

"thanks big guy. Now go get the girl of your dreams." I said giving him a quick hug. He smiled at me one last time and left, as fast as the wind.

I walked around the club, trying to think of where Edward could be. I kept walking until I saw Alice and Jasper on the table talking among themselves.

"Bella!" Alice sang as I walked towards them.

"hey guys, have you seen Edward?" I asked politely.

"umm.. We saw him go outside a few minutes ago." Jasper informed me.

I smiled and thanked them, then run as fast as I could to the exit Jasper had seen Edward exit in. My eyes scanned the alley and suddenly I felt my heart drop.

There was Edward, my Edward, kissing some blonde girl, who I was vaguely remember was Tanya, his ex-girlfriend. My heart sank and I couldn't even breathe properly. Tears started to form in my eyes that I couldn't hold back.

"Edward!" I yelled through my sobs and tears.

He pulled away from the girl and saw me with shock in his face. He defiantly did not expect me to find him like this. In the arms of another woman.

I couldn't take it anymore, rage went through me and before I knew it I was yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Bella, please let me explain." he pleaded.

"Eddie, come on lets go." Tanya kept pulling him away, but he stayed in place.

"YES EDWARD, EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THE FUCK YOU WERE KISSING HER? EXPLAIN THAT TO ME."

Edward remained silent and looked straight at me. Of once Edward was lost in his words and had nothing to say to me.

He tried to touch my hand and soothe me but I pulled away.

"I though I could trust you. You said and you made me believe that I could. I loved you Edward and I trusted you with my life, but that all changed. Just leave me alone. Never go near me. What we had, its over." I told him with my voice breaking. With that I left running as far as I could. Away from Edward, away from all the problems.

I couldn't take it anymore. I cant take the pain he was causing me. It felt like my world was crashing down on me. I couldn't breath properly and I felt like there was something inside of me that kept me from breathing properly. I've never felt this emotion before. The pain of distrust and abandonment. It hurt like hell, it was worse than any physical pain that I have ever experienced. More than the time I broke my right leg, lost a lot of blood and fractured almost my whole body. No that's no comparison to the pain I was feeling right now.

I trusted him. I was willing to give him the world, my world. I wanted to give him all of me, but now I knew that I could never change the real Edward. The man I love no longer existed and never did. It felt like he was playing with my heart. And in the end it felt like he ripped out my heart with his bare hands and broke it in half.

I walked in the dark cold night. No matter how tired my legs were, I managed to keep walking no matter what. The pain, it wore on.

I lost track of time and I barely noticed that I was shivering from the lack of clothes I was wearing. I forced myself to keep walking. I had no idea where I would go. I had no home, no family, I had nothing.

Suddenly a car stopped in front of me, blocking my way towards the side walk. The man stepped out of the car, and my surprise it was Jacob.

I ran towards him and gave him the biggest hug.

"oh my god Jake!" I finally felt protected in his arms. The whole in my chest was still there, but it seems that he helped the pain go down and made me forget about what happened this whole night.

"Bella, what are you doing dressed like that? In the middle of the night?" he asked protectively.

"it's a really long and complicated story." I answered honestly.

"someone could have easily taken advantage of you Bella. This is serious. Where that dumb ass you call your husband?" he said roughly.

"Jake please not here. Not now." I asked him weakly. I was not in the mood to talk about Edward yet.

"okay Bella. Lets get you out of the cold." he gestured towards his car and I finally felt comfort after what had happened.

ALICE POV

I was worried to what had happened to both Bella and Edward. It been a while since we've seen both of them together and I was getting worried that there was something that went wrong between them. I had a feeling that there was incredibly wrong going on.

I was getting really worried, so I decided to look for them. I told Jasper that we should split up and find Edward and Bella.

I spotted Emmett and Rose holding hands and enjoying each others company like any normal couple would. I could see the sparks that flowed between them, just like Jasper and I. I walked over towards them and I saw the big smiles on their faces.

"so I'm guessing you two are official" I asked in a playful tone.

They both smiled and turned blush red. Rose turned so red that her whole face practically turned tomato red. For Emmett, lets just say that I had no idea that a man can turn that red.

"yeah we did. How did you know?" Rose asked.

"well the big goofy grins on both your faces gave it away." I joked.

"so what brings you here, Alice?" Emmett asked eager to change the subject.

"oh, well I was wondering if you guys have seen Bella and Edward. I haven't seen them in a while and I'm getting worried." I confessed.

"mhm.. Well I saw Bella in the ladies room about an hour ago." Rose informed me.

"I was talking to her about 45 minuets ago, but she left looking for Edward." Emmett told me.

Mhmm. .where could they possibly be? I mentally asked myself. I thought through the different reasons why none of us can seem to find both of them, when I heard my love call my name.

"Alice! Alice!" Jasper said running to me.

"what is it Jazz?" I asked.

" Edward, he's outside and he looks like a complete mess. I tried asking him what happened but all he said was I love you Bella and I'm sorry."

"what happened?" I blurted out.

"oh my gosh. What could that possibly mean?" Rose asked all of us.

"only one way to find out." Emmett said jumping off his seat, still holding hands with Rose and he walked with her to where Edward was.

We walked to the exit and that's where we found Edward. Jazz wasn't joking when he said that Edward was a mess. He looked so depressed and broken, like he was missing the most important piece. The one that completed himself.

We all rushed to his side and I took my brother into my arms. I didn't care that he was dirty and the movement could have cause damages to the dress I bought. All that mattered was him right now.

"Edward what happened?" I asked him slow and quietly trying not to frighten him.

"Alice it wasn't my fault. Promise me that you'll believe me."

"I promise Edward. Please tell us. " I assured him.

" Tanya followed me here. She wanted to get back together with me. She told me that she would change, and I saw her in the club. Tanya came closer to me and asked if we could take things over. Before I knew it we were outside and she pushed me against the wall and attracted me with her lips. She kissed me, but I didn't kiss her back. I was just about to push her off when Bella saw what happened. Alice she was so mad and disappointed in me. I cant live with out Bella! She's my reason to live."

BELLA POV

I walked through the sand that pushed between my toes. I watched as the sun rose through the sea revealing a wonderful sceneries.

I couldn't sleep after what happened last night. I couldn't sleep when there was problems between Edward and I, mostly because we never had any arguments or fights before. We usually got along no matter what.

My body ached like crazy. My eyes were red and swollen from all the crying I did a few hours ago. My legs were still sore from the walk I did in the dangerous stilettos Alice had made me wear. The dress I was currently wearing were hurting me in places that were no longer comfortable. But all of this was compared to nothing, to the pain I was feeling inside. My heart, felt lost for the first time. I didn't have the hope of the feeling to return once again.

I kept walking in a small human pace, not caring where I went. I kept thinking of what happened last night. How Edward and Tanya were kissing right before my eyes. How it broke my heart to see him kissing another woman when he was with me.

Edward was my life. He was my only reason to live now. Now that both my parents are gone, I have nothing left. Everything I now cared about was gone. First Charlie and Renee and now Edward.

What have I done to deserve this?

I fell down the soft white sand and laid down on my back keeping my eyes on the sun rise.

I honestly had no idea what to do now. Obviously I have to talk to Edward. I needed to talk to him, to give him a chance to explain why he was kissing Tanya. I will talk to him, but not right now. I wouldn't dare face him after the venomous words I gave him yesterday. I didn't have the courage to speak or even go the house right now.

"ughh! What does my life always have to be so complicated?" I yelled to myself.

that's when I felt another person sitting next to me.

"Jacob." I acknowledged his presence.

"Bella, are you sure your alright?" he asked me once again.

"yeah, I'm fine. I just need to alone right now." I told him.

"okay I understand. Hey do you want to go over to your old house to get some things, so that you don't have to go around in that dress all day? It doesn't seem very comfortable."

"yeah, okay lets go get some clothes." I said getting up from the sand.

The ride to my old home was more hurtful than I suspected. I stepped out of the car and walked to see the house. It was now lifeless and empty. When I was here it was a place I could call home, now it was nothing but a painful reminder.

I approached the front door and took the spare key we kept underneath the mat. Jake came with me the whole way, but insisted that he would stay in the first floor while I changed.

I went to my old room and picked up random clothes that I have left behind before moving in with the Cullens. I rushed to the bathroom and stripped off the dress to a more comfortable pair of sweats and flip flops. I put the dress into plastic bag and folded it neatly, then tossed the pair of stilettos in there too.

I ran down stairs eager to leave the abandoned house I once called home. It was nothing but painful reminders of the happiness of the past.

Jake smiled at me with his ever so loving lips.

"ready to go?" he asked me.

"yeah lets go." I told him.

Once we were in the car, I heard the car roar back to life. I figured that was a good time to check my phone for any important things, and I was right.

There were 10 text messages from Alice asking where I was and when I get the messages call her or text her back. Jasper and Emmett texted the same thing. Rose left a voice mail worriedly asking where I was. Lastly Edward left a bunch of voice mails and messages that I was not ready to read yet.

I decided that I should text Alice back to at least ease her worries.

TO: Alice

Hey, I'm alright. I'll be home soon. Don't worry about me.

Thanks. Love you Al.

FROM: Bella

A few seconds later my phone started to vibrate.

TO: Bella

Oh my god! You scared me there for a second! don't ever do that again Bella! You had us all worried.

And when you get home, you have to tell me what going on.

Love you Bella.

FROM: Alice

I shut my phone and tried to forget about all the problems I'm currently in.

Then Jake turned to me with his comforting loving eyes that I loved.

"where we going Bells?"

"anywhere. I don't care. Lets just get away from here." I told him.

Jake nodded and gave me a heart warming smile before driving away.

**I know, sorry for leaving you guys with a cliff hanger! But I'll try to write the next chapter soon!**

**To my disappointment, this story is coming soon to a close ending, but there's still so much to say. :[ but don't worry, I'm writing more stories!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I love it!**


	21. Chapter 21

Hey GUYS! well i updated fast and i hope you guys like this chapter as much as i do!

out of all the chapters this one really touched me!

thanks again for the reviews!

REVIEW!

How Did I Fall in Love With You

Chapter 21

BELLA POV

Jake and I drove for hours and before we knew it, the sun had rose up and it was morning. We didn't care where we went just as longs as we can put our problems on hold and escape them for a little while. I was tired and I guaranteed I looked like a complete mess after the whole day. I felt like complete crap and all I wanted to do was go to sleep.

But I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried to sleep off thee problem and try to rest, all I see was the picture of Edward and Tanya kissing. No matter how hard I tried to push that though off my mind, it always come back to me and causes me pain.

It was bad enough that I couldn't sleep but now my heartfelt like it was shattered into a million pieces.

"Bells, you have to eat something." Jacob told me once more.

"I'm not hungry." I told him, but to be honest I was hungry. But I just didn't feel like eating.

"Bella, I heard you stomach growl. Obviously you are hungry. Come on, lets go get some McDonalds." he said while rubbing my arm.

I just looked out the window and continued to stare at it. Nothing interested me anymore.

We arrived at the nearest McDonalds and the only in Forks. Jake opened the door for me and held his hand out for me to take.

"come on Bella. If you don't walk I'll carry you." he threatened me.

I took a deep breath and got the feeling of me legs and slowly walked with Jacob to the entrance. Once I opened the door I smelled the grease and oil from the food. To be honest, it was utterly unappetizing.

I stared at the cheese burger that Jake got for me. Eww.. Was all I could say.

I decided to just eat this thing and get over it. I popped it onto my mouth and it slid down my throat with its sticky cheese and microwave essentials.

"okay, Bells, that's good at least your eating." Jake told me.

"yeah." I agreed in a toneless tone.

Once Jake was done with his burger, fries, and double fudge milkshake, we headed for the car. I sat down at the passenger seat, exhausted. The familiar purr of the engine roared to life and I felt safe again. Jake turned up the heater so that I wouldn't get cold. To him I looked unhealthily pale and he just wanted to make sure that I wouldn't die from coldness. If only he knew I was naturally pale.

"Bella, I think its time for you to go home." Jake told me quietly.

"Jake I cant go back there. Not yet." I said with a sturdy voice.

"Bells, I know what he did to you, but I know that Edward wont do that. I really hate the guy, but I accepted the fact that he is your husband. I know the way you look at him and you love him Bells. Bella don't let a misunderstanding get between you two." he was practically yelling at me now.

"I just cant okay? He hurt me a lot and I just don't know if I can face him right now!"

I couldn't believe that I just went off on Jake Jacob was always there for me and we close like brother and sister. I thought he understood me, inside and out. We never got in an argument and we never fought because there was nothing to fight about. He always knew me, the real me. Jake always knew how I felt and he knew me, all of me.

"okay, bells." he said after a long time of silence.

"Jacob, I know that you only mean well but this is my problem not yours, okay?"

He just nodded his head afraid that what he would say would upset me even more. He turned the car in reverse and we soon swept away towards the road.

I rested my head on the head rest, waiting for sleep to come. And it did.

ALICE POV

I sat impatiently for Bella to arrive. Ugh I felt so bad and useless, I mean what kind of best friend am I if I would just sit here in the couch and do nothing but wait. I wanted to go to her, and make sure that she is alright and that everything will be fine again. But the only thing I can do now is wait.

Jasper twined his fingers with mine in an attempt to relax me for a moment, but it didn't work. He brushed my hair and pulled it behind me ears so that he could whisper into it.

"Alice, everything will be alright. don't worry, darling." he assured me.

I just nodded afraid that I would say something wrong and upset him. I didn't want to get jasper mad, he was the only person who actually understood me. Even though we've only known each other for a short period of time I felt some kind of connection between us. It was unexplainable, unavoidable, and it was defiantly a mystery.

Ever since that call we had received from Jacob, best friend, he assured me that nothing was wrong with Bella and that she was fine. I was relived that she was alright and in one piece, but a part of me wouldn't rest until she was safe and at home here with us. Jacob, told me that he found Bella walking at the dark cold night alone and he was afraid that someone would take advantage of her, so he gave her a ride. It turns out that it was more of a night ride than a ride home.

Jacob told me how broken hearted she was and that was the reason she didn't want to come home yesterday. I wanted to yell at Edward for doing this to Bella, making this mistake and causing her so much pain, but I knew that it wasn't his fault. It was Tanya, and I swear she will pay for what she did to us.

For Edward, he couldn't cope with what happened. He stayed in his room the door locked and his windows shut so that darkness filled the room. He was depressed, sad, and angry, but he didn't show it. He just cried in his pillow and never left the room. He couldn't handle not having Bella in his life.

Suddenly the unfamiliar purr of a car came in front of my house and I jumped off the couch and dragged jasper with me to the front yard.

"Rose! Emmett! Bella's here!" I yelled as I made my way to the door.

Rosalie and Emmett ran out with me, eager to see Bella.

"Bella! Bella!" we all yelled together.

The strange man, who I was guessing was Jacob, walked out of the drivers seat of the car and walked out to meet us.

"Jacob?" I asked the man.

"yes, I'm guessing you are Alice." he held out his hand and I shook it.

"thank you so much for taking good care of Bella." Rose thanked him.

"it was no problem. Please just take good care of her. She means the world to me." Jacob informed me.

Jacob turned to the passenger seat of the car, where we saw Bella. Bella to my perspective looked bad. She seemed tired and was suffering a sleepless night. She had dark bags under her eyes and smeared make up from the previous night. Her clothes were different from yesterday, so I was guessing she got some new clothes. Her hair was a mess and was cluttered all over her face.

All in all she still looked like the same Bella we all know, but something was different. Like something was missing.

Emmett carried Bella out of the car effortlessly and toward the house. He placed her gently on the couch and made sure she was comfortable.

"thank you again Jacob." I said.

He just gave me a humble smile and walked off towards his car.

Relief came over me, that I finally knew that Bella was alright. She was in one piece and she was here back home.

I went upstairs to inform Edward that Bella has come home. I knocked on is door and hear his desperate cries.

"Edward?" I asked politely.

"go away Alice. I just want to be alone." he yelled through the door.

I opened the door that was between us and saw that his room was filled with nothing but darkness. It seemed like something was missing, no it felt like someone died.

"Edward." I said his name while making my way towards him.

He still had his hands wrapped around his face so that I could see the tears that he was shedding.

"Edward, everything will be alright." I assured him.

"no Alice it wont. I made a stupid mistake thinking that Tanya was the girl I was meant to be with. Bella she makes me happy and I actually have a reason to smile now. She's my world and my everything Alice. I don't want to loose her." he continued to cry.

"Edward, I know that Bella loves you very much. We all know that your not at fault here. She just needs time to mend right now. She's down stairs sleeping on the couch if you wish to see her."

With that I walked out of his depressing room and closed the door shut.

There I heard him whisper " thank you Alice."

Bella's POV

I felt like I was in one of those movies where your prince charming comes along and you instantly fall in love with each other. That's how I felt until yesterday. Its funny how in a matter of minuets your whole future and perspective can change.

I woke up in the white couch in the living room of the Cullen mansion. I rolled over so that I was no sitting on the couch,

How did I end up here?

All I remember was that I was in the car with Jacob, and arguing with him. He wanted me to come back home so that Edward and I could resolve our problem but I knew that I wasn't ready to face that yet. that's when everything just blacked out.

"Bella?" Alice called me.

Alice walked into the white big living room of the house and sat down in the empty space that was right next to me. She put a hand on my shoulder, reassuring that I was safe here.

"yeah, Alice?" I answered back.

"are you alright?" she asked in a worried tone.

"yeah, I'm alright."

"if you want to talk about it, I'm here okay?"

"I know." I said while nodding.

"okay." she stood up, and left to go towards the kitchen.

I pulled my knee's up to my stomach and rested my chin on them. It literally felt like I was falling a part limb from limb. I felt like there were missing pieces inside of me that I never knew were there. I started to sob and cry until my eyes had no more tears.

What am I doing here? I cant be here, not yet. I could face him, I just couldn't. He cause me so much pain. He made me believe in love and that it felt like whenever I was with him nothing else mattered. He practically took a hold of my heart and smashed it between my own two eyes. The pain was unexplainable and it hurt a lot.

I stood up from the couch and went to the garden Esme had decorated herself. It was beautiful, to be honest. It was full of grass everywhere and flowers of different kinds of colors scattered around the field. There was a tree that held blooming apples in it. A fountain was in the center of the garden, completing the picture. The sun was beaming down, causing the garden to sparkle even more.

It was beautiful, and defiantly a precious moment that you should share with another person.

I sat alone in swing that was hanging from a tree in the garden. I just started to stare at the magical place that was right in front of me, when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Bella" his velvet voice whispered in my ear.

I turned around to see Edward standing there behind me. He was still handsome as ever and look perfect. But there was something missing inside of him. Like he lost something that meant the world to him. His eyes didn't seem to sparkle as they did before. His eyes were red from the crying and lack of sleep.

I noticed that he was still wearing the same outfit he had on the previous night. I wanted to comfort him and be there for him, but now was not the time for me to talk to him.

"Bella, we have to talk." he said after a long moment of silence.

"just go away Edward. You caused me so much pain already." I stated. I got up from the swing and tried to walk back towards the house but he caught my wrist and turned me around so that I see his eyes.

"Bella, not until I explain to you what happened."

I just stood there silently and gave him the chance to explain.

"Bella, you already know that I love you. You mean more than the world itself combined. You practically my world and I cant afford to loose you. I love you Bella. What happened yesterday will never change that. I saw Tanya in the club that night. I was looking all over the place for you but you didn't seem like you were in the club, so I went outside. Tanya knew that I was out there so she took advantage of me. She pulled me to her face and kissed me. I didn't kiss Tanya back, Bella. I couldn't imagine kissing anyone but you."

I didn't know if I could believe him, but before I can even think he placed his lips onto mine. This was different from the other kisses we've shared together. The others were soft, gentle, and I knew that he wanted to savior the moment. But this one was entirely different. Edward was hungry for my lips and the way he held me made it obvious.

He kissed me until we were both out of breath and he gently placed his forehead on to mine.

"Bella, I love you and nothing will ever change that." he promised me.

"I love you Edward." I stated the obvious.

I understood that it wasn't his fault and that it was Tanya's but its going to take time for me to get over this. It going to take a while where everything will be back to normal for us. I just needed time right now. Time to think alone.

"Edward, I'm going to need time, alone to think this through." I said quietly.

"Bella, I don't understand." Edward said.

"Edward, I know what happened yesterday, wasn't your fault and that it was Tanya's. But for right now, I need time to think things through. It made me realize that things are just going way too fast, now." I told him gently.

I looked at his expression, it was mix of anger, fear, and last sadness. I felt my heart break once again.

"okay, if that's what you want."

I nodded because I couldn't find my voice to say anything. My heart was shattering all over again. It broke my heart to see Edward like this but it was for the best. We both needed time apart.

He gave me one last hug, and I was tempted to never want to let him go. He traced my lips with his finger and kissed me softly for the last time.

"I'll be here, Bella waiting for you, when your ready." he said and with that he left.

I stood there like an idiot, regretting what I had said.

"I love you Edward, nothing will ever change that." I whispered in the silence.

Edwards POV

I couldn't believe that I agreed to this. I couldn't believe that I was letting her go, but not for good. Just until she was ready. Bella just needed time to absorb what had happened.

I trust her with my heart and my whole life. I love her so much that it hurts. that's why I needed to give her the space she needed.

"I love you my Bella." I whispered as I walked away from her.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

Okay guys, i uploaded as fast as i could! i made this chapter really long just for you guys! okay so moving on, i have a lot of new ideas that i wanted to make into stories so watch out for them! of course i'm making them bella and edward stories...

i really enjoyed writing this chapter and i hope you guys have fun reading it.

**DONT FORGET TO REIVEW!**

How Did I Fall in Love With You

Chapter 22

BELLA POV

Its been days since Edward and I have talked. It seemed like the longest years of my life instead of a few days. To be honest, I missed him, a lot. I missed how we were before the whole incident. I missed his touch, his comfort, and most of all his love. I noticed that he would never leave his room, now a days. He would always keep the door shut and did not dare to open the door.

I knew he was suffering and so was I.

"Hey, Bella. Are you alright?" mike, a classmate of mine asked.

"yeah. I'm alright." my voice to me didn't sound very convincing.

"okay. If you need to talk I'm here okay? I'm here for you." he touched my arm lightly and looked back at the teacher who was writing stuff down the board.

Ever since that happened, I didn't ask Edward for rides to school anymore. Instead I walked to get some exercise and time to think things through for now. Alice everyday offered to take me to school, but I refused and said that I was catching a ride with one of my friends.

As school ended I walked down the path way towards my parents cemetery. I visited them more often now, and I new I needed them more than ever. I sat in the grass as I stared at them. Lightly, I touched where their grave stones were.

"Hey, mom. Hey dad." I tried to keep my voice low and stable, but was failing at it.

"umm school was alright today. We did a lab in biology." I answered their unspoken question.

"I'm okay, for now. I miss you guys so much that it hurts. I miss your laughter and love. I know you guys are at a better place, but please come back. I'm so alone and I'm scared. I need you here with me."

I sat there for a few more minuets and then I stood up and then went to the Cullen Mansion. I started walking slowly, watching each and every step I made. Before I knew it, rain started to fall from the sky. Just great! Great.

By the time I arrived the house, I was soaking wet from head to toe. I felt cold and started to shiver from the temperature.

"Bella, honey why are you all wet?" Esme asked me while I passed the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Esme. I am probably ruining your floor. I promise I'll clean it immediately." I promised her.

"Sweetheart, don't worry about it. I'm worried about you Bella I already consider you as my daughter." she told me while giving me a dry towel.

"thank you Esme. For everything. To me you are like my mom." I said.

I saw her eyes sparkle, like diamonds in the sun. Then a smile formed in her lips. Esme was practically my mother, ever since I became married. She was there for me, like a mother is to a child. She was the most giving, nice, sweet, and caring person that I have ever met. Esme was truly a person that was there for me on matter what happened.

"come on Sweetie lets get you cleaned up." she pulled me up the stairs and went to my room to start the hot shower in the bathroom.

The shower was very relaxing and it warmed up all the body parts that were frozen. It was so nice that I didn't want to leave it. If it wasn't for Esme informing me that the hot water will soon turn cold, I would have never came out. I changed into some warm sweats and laid peacefully on my bed.

I noticed that Esme was still in my room. She didn't leave until I was finally alright and content. She walked towards the bed where I was laying and sat down at the edge. She placed her flawless white fingers on my forehead and lightly stroked my hair.

"Honey, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"yeah, I'm alright. Thank you Esme for everything you have done for me." I thanked her.

"Honey its nothing."

I smiled at her and then my thoughts drifted off, thinking about the problems that I was in. I guess Esme saw my disturbance because she asked me what was wrong. I had an option of lying to her, but I was a bad liar that there was no way I would get away with it. So it looks like option B was the best one to choose.

"sweetie you can trust me, you know that right" she lightly stroked the frowns on my forehead.

"yeah, I know that I can. But I just don't know how you will react to what I would tell you." I was scared that she will be upset and force me out my house.

"don't worry, Bella. I love you sweetie."

I smiled at her took her hands that were on my head on my own. I looked straight at her eyes so that there would be good understanding between us. I sat up on my bed and laid at the head rest of the bed. I could tell that I was so nervous because my hands were shaking under Esme's.

"okay, well I fell in love with Edward.." I told her quietly.

She did the most unexpected. I expected her to be upset because they warned me ahead of time not to fall for him because he wasn't going to be a good husband. I couldn't deny the fact the Edward did have the reputation of being the bad guy out of the Cullen family. Instead she wrapped her hands around me and rested her head onto mine.

I was about to cry, but she held me together. She kept me in one piece and comforted me by rubbing my back.

"I know, I made I horrible mistake but I couldn't help it. I love him, Esme and I'm sorry."

"shhh.. Its okay honey. I'm not upset, I'm actually happy for you." I let go of her grasp on me and turned to see her straight in the eyes to see if she was telling the truth.

"what? Esme your not mad?" I confused.

"of course not sweetie. I love you and I love Edward, you guys deserve to be together. Even though Edward had his mistakes in the past, it doesn't mean he does not deserve love. Bella if he makes you happy go for it. don't worry about what I would think honey, think about yourself for once."

"I don't know what to do anymore." I admitted.

"do what feels right to you, and don't have regrets." she kissed my forehead and stood up from my bed.

"I'm going to let you get some rest, because it seems like your exhausted. I'll come back later to check on you, okay?" she continued.

She was about to walk to the door when I called after her. She turned her small fragile figure towards me and gave me the most motherly smile.

"Esme, thank you."

She smiled again and closed the door. I laid there on the bed, with a million thoughts running through my head. What am I going to do? What does she mean what feels right?

I wanted to forgive Edward and pick up where we left off, but I couldn't help but feel that one day he would get sick of me and leave me for someone prettier and closer to perfect than I am. I already know that I cant live with out him and I cant even stand being so far from him.

But what am I going to do?

EDWARD POV

Days passed, it seemed more like years rather than days Bella and I have been apart. Its been killing me inside and out. I never felt so useless, weak and bad in my entire life. My room, which I never left because I cannot bare to see Bella right now, remained in its unusual messy state. The bed was filled with scattered pillows and the sheets wrinkled in different places. I kept my room closed and dark, to resemble my life.

I had to fight the urge to go to Bella this instant and beg for forgiveness. For her to take me back. Beg to forget what had happened and to try and move forward.

But she wanted space right now. Time to think things through.

And I promised her I will wait for her not matter how long it took.

I laid there in my bed trying to forget or at least wait for sleep to come. Sleep was the only way to leave my problems behind and just leave the world behind for a moment.

I laid down for a few more minuets until I heard a knock on my door. I didn't feel like getting up to answer it so I ignored the sound. Finally the door opened and it was the last person I would ever expect to see in my bedroom right now.

"Hello son." Carlisle greeted me politely.

I sat up straightly and stared at him.

He sat down on my bed next to me. I wondered what he was doing here in my room. I mean I haven't done anything wrong in the past month so it was impossible that I was in trouble.

"Son, I want to talk to you about something important." he announced.

I looked up and waited for him to talk again.

"Edward, I have seen a drastic change in you in the past months. And I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud that you have changed your ways and settled down. I'm happy for you and Bella."

I looked at him shocked in the words that were coming out of his mouth. Wait, did he know what was happening between Bella and I? how did he find out?

"Dad, h-how did you know?" I stuttered.

He smiled the warm fatherly smile I haven't seen since I was a child.

"I've seen your behavior change a lot ever since Bella moved in. At first I thought you wanted to use her like the other girls you were with before, but I saw some kind of spark between you guys. I wasn't positive, but I knew that everyone can see it. Slowly I watched both of you closely and the way you react together. It doesn't take a genius to see that you have fallen for this girl."

So he did know. Carlisle knew, he knew all along. He understood how I felt to Bella.

"Edward, I know that Bella just needs some time right now and neither of you are handling it very well. So just be patient okay son? I know she will come around and forgive you for what you have done. I know that Bella loves you more than life itself. She just needs time to think. Everything that happened was going to fast. It will work out son."

I finally understood my father. Now I had more respect towards him than I ever had before.

"thank you dad. Thank you for everything you have done for me, for the family." I smiled humbly to him.

Carlisle smiled at me one more time and walked out the door. He shut the door tightly and I was left with my thoughts.

BELLA POV

Another day, another day without Edward. I sat there alone in the kitchen eating my breakfast. I concentrated really hard on eating and trying not to make a mess.

That's when I felt someone's presences in the kitchen. I looked up to see tiny pixie Alice still in her pajamas, with her short spiky hair messed around her face.

"Hey Bella!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hello Alice." I acknowledged her presence.

She got some milk, cereal, a bowl, and a spoon from the drawer. She then took a seat next to me and started to eat. Silence filled the room and I didn't mind. It was more of a comfortable silence than an awkward one.

"Bella, I just thought of the best idea ever!" she sang.

"and what is that Alice?" I asked truly curious.

"well, I was in desperate need in a vacation, so I was thinking of inviting Jasper, Rose, Edward, Emmett, and you so that we can all relax and have some fun in the sun!" she tired hiding the fact that she wanted Edward and I in the same room. There was no way in hell that I was going. Things between Edward and I were not becoming worse, but to be honest there was nothing happening.

"Alice, thank you for the invite but I have school and I cant really afford to miss it since finals are just around the corner." I prayed that she wouldn't press the subject on harder.

"don't be silly, you have enough time to catch up and study for finals. Its just a week in the Caribbean. Imagine the hot sun with relaxing massages and getting our heads done."

"Alice, I don't know. What if Esme and Carlisle aren't okay with this idea."

"psshh, Bella to be honest, they were the ones who gave me the idea for a vacation. Come on please! Its just a week and it wont make a difference, at all. Please Bella if you don't go it wont be the same without you." she pleaded at me batting her eyes.

I gave in. " ugh okay Alice just a week."

"oh thank you Bella! I promise you, you'll love it there!" she was practically yelling with excitement.

I smiled at her while she gave me a tight but friendly hug.

"what's going on here? Damn you guys are so loud you woke me up!" Emmett yelled walking down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Emmett guess what! Where taking a vacation!" Alice said a little louder than last time.

"shh Alice your too loud its really early in the morning." Emmett said annoyed.

I checked the clock and saw that I was going to be late. Late if I walked and if I took my slow truck.

"Alice I need to ask you a favor. Can I borrow your car for today? I'm running a little late." I asked.

" sure Bella. But I'm going to need it when you come home. Were going shopping!" she smiled and handed me her beloved Porsche car keys.

"thanks Alie. Love you Bye. Bye Emmett!" I yelled out while I went to the garage and got in the car, before I knew it I was at my first period.

Days passed and before I knew it we were at the air port waiting for the plane to arrive. I considered my options if I sneak out or seem like I was sick, but I knew that I was never a great actor. Alice would see out facade. I sat down in the seat trying so hard not to look at his eyes. Edward was sitting flawlessly next to Emmett and Emmett was holding hands next to Rose.

Trying to distract myself from thinking or better yet staring at Edward, I thought about what I would do in the sunny state of California. Maybe I should tag along with Alice on one of her shopping spree's. As soon as that thought entered my brain, I was now for sure that I wasn't going to do that.

"we are now boarding A 95" the announcer said.

I stood up not really wanting to, and stood behind Alice and Jasper. Alice looked back ,while holding hands with jasper and flashed her pearly white teeth at me.

"Belly Button!" Emmett behind me called while messing my hair up with his bear like fingers. I hated it when he did that. To Emmett I was like his little sister who always attracts trouble. He loved joking around but mostly to annoy me and everyone else.

"Emmett! I told you not to call me that!" I said slapping his hand away from me.

"Jelly Belly, you know you love it!" he stated. I just rolled my eyes at his humor. Emmett will be Emmett.

"Emmett, stop teasing Bella." Rosalie said hitting Emmett's arm lightly.

We entered the plane quietly and I quickly found my seat. To my relief I got the middle isle that had 3 passenger seats. I sat down next to Alice and Jasper. Alice being her bubbly self, tried to help everyone have a good time and relax, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. Jasper on the other hand was a total opposite. He sat there quietly and if asked a direct question, he would answer. He was nice and considerate, perfect for Alice.

I looked behind me too see Rose and Emmett settling down in their seats, with Edward behind them. So I assumed Edward would be sitting next to them.

3 hours later…

I found myself alone in my hotel room that Alice had got for me. I did everything that I could possibly do to keep myself busy but what ever I did, I just kept my hands and body busy but my mind was free. I had no idea what to do with myself. Alice invited me to go swimming with them at the beach but I really didn't know what I wanted to do.

After finally unpacking the things that Alice had packed for me, I sat on my bed and flipped the channels in the T.V. I finally gave up on trying to distract myself with watching T.V. and went to find my cell phone. I got my phone and called Alice.

"hello?" she answered her phone.

"hey, Alice."

"Bella! Oh my gosh your coming to the beach with us! No matter what you say." her voice was firm and sure.

"Alice not matter what you do or say there's no way I'm going to the beach with a swim suit on!" I argued.

Being in a bathing suit never felt comfortable to me. I mean how can you feel comfortable if your basically half naked for the world to see? I defiantly didn't have the body, like Rose to show off in a swim suit.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you that you are beautiful and have nothing to worry about. Your going to look great no matter what! I promise you that."

"Alice, I don't know."

"here, Rose and I are coming to get you in a few minuets to get you ready ok? There's nothing to worry about." she assured me.

"okay, Ali." I said finally giving in.

"okay, I'll be there in a few. Bye Bells!" she sang on to the speaker. I shut my phone and tried not think of what was going to happen today.

Knock! Knock!

I unwillingly got up from my comfort zone and went to answer the door.

"Bella!" Alice said rushing to my side and giving me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

Before I could say anything else, Rose came to the view with bags covering her arms. Uh-oh. This was going to be worse than hell.

"Hey, Bells! Ready for the beach?" she acknowledged my presence.

"umm.. I don't really know what to say Rose." I admitted.

"well lets get started! The boys only gave us a half hour to get ready, so we have to hurry." she told me innocently and I knew I was in for the torture now.

Alice pulled me into the bathroom where the giant mirror was located, and a leather seat that match. To top it all off there was a desk just for putting make up on, that elegantly matched both the mirror and the seat.

She pushed me gently on the chair and began brushing my hair.

"Rosalie! I'm going to need your help!" Alice shouted.

Rose came rushing in and went to Alice's side.

"okay, I'll be doing Bella's hair and you can get started on her make up. Make sure that you don't put to much and don't for the sun screen so she wont get burned." Alice said in her bubbly tone.

Rose just nodded, serious about not wasting anytime getting ready and began putting some sticky substance on my face. It didn't feel uncomfortable, but it felt relaxing. I closed my eyes and tried to forget about the world for a moment and just be in my happy place.

In my happy place, there were no pain, no suffering, nothing. It was a place I can think things through and just escape my problems and the world for a moment. It was a place where I can just let go and be free.

"Bella? Bella? Sweetie, I think you fell asleep on us." Rose shook me a little trying to wake me up.

My eyes fluttered open and saw the flawless faces of Rosalie and Alice. Rose just smiled at me and brushed something on to my cheeks and Alice just giggled with excitement.

"Bella, I cant believe you fell asleep on us! Are we really that bad?" my pixie of a best friend asked.

"no, no. I'm so sorry. I just haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately, and it was the first time in weeks that I actually felt alright enough to sleep." I admitted.

"okay Bella, here is the swim suit that I have gotten for you, and no peeking! I want you to get the full effect."

I got up from the chair and went to the bathroom and changed. I actually took a look at what both Alice and Rose wanted me to wear. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a blue two piece bikini that looked so tiny that there was no way it would fit my body. The top was too reveling and the bottom, you cant describe it in words. There was just so much skin that was being exposed that I didn't feel comfortable with the idea of wearing this in public. There was no way in hell I was wearing this to the beach where everyone could see me, like this.

Suddenly the door banged open.

"Bella! Come on, we got to go! The guys are getting hungry and impatient." Alice said barging into the bathroom.

"Alice, no way in hell I am wearing this! Its to reveling for me."

"yes you are! No matter what you say you are going to wear that Bella!" her voice sounded definite and sure that she was going to win this argument.

"Alice! No way! Read my lips, no." I argued on.

"Bella, so help me if you don't put it on, I will be forced to physically put that bikini on you." for the first time since I have met Alice she actually looked terrifying.

"NO."

"please Bella? Please? Just do this for me and I promise you I wont play Bella Barbie for a whole week, unless you want to" she put her hands up and pulled her pinky out.

"make it a month and fine I'll wear it."

She finally smiled, the smile that I loved about her and just nodded. I lifted my hand and twisted my pinky with hers, sealing the deal.

"okay now hurry go get dressed!" Alice chimed and left the room to give me some privacy.

Okay, relax Bella. Its just a swim suit, hell its more like wearing nothing. Okay, that's not helping me calm down. Breathe in, breathe out. Okay Bella nothing to worry about. I kept telling myself those mental directions and tired to lower my heart rate.

Finally I got the fabric on and walked out of the bathroom. I looked around the room to see Rose sitting on the bed flipping aimlessly on the channels on the T.V. Obviously she was not interested in the shows that were currently showing. Next I found Alice sitting on the nearby couch close to Rose, flipping though the pages of a fashion magazine. She kept mumbling something like that doesn't match or what the hell were they thinking.

There eyes saw my body in the room and dropped what they were doing.

"do I really look that bad?" I asked nervous that I was going to make a fool of myself.

"Bella, no!" for the first time Alice was actually speechless.

"we did a good job Alice." Rose said acknowledging her work.

"can I finally see myself?" curiosity was obviously in my voice.

"sure Bella go a head." Rose told me.

I walked over to where the humongous mirror was located and I couldn't believe my eyes. Alice and Rose actually transformed the plain old Bella into, dare I say it beautiful? There was no way that this stranger that was standing right in front of me was me. The stranger had the familiar chocolate brown hair that was curled and wildly everywhere. She wore light make up, to match the sunny weather outside. Then I looked down and she was wearing the bikini Alice had given me.

I heard a squeak beside me and found out it was Alice.

"so what do you think?" she asked playfully jumping up and down.

I grabbed her into a tight hug, the same you give one of your closets friends.

"thank you Alice." I whispered in her ear.

She just smiled and that's when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over to see that it was Rosalie.

"hey! I did half the work!" Rose complained at me.

I gave her a hug the same one I gave Alice.

"Rose thanks." I told her looking at her perfect face.

"oh my gosh! You guys kept us waiting so you can hug?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"girls, come on! Lets go already, you've kept us waiting for a really long time." Jasper came out from behind Emmett and continued to complain.

"okay, okay we heard you. Why don't you guys go on ahead of us and we'll meet you there." Alice suggested.

"Great, come on Jazz lets go eat. I'm starving!" Emmett said rushing out of the door.

"okay bye." jasper mumbled and went out with Emmett.

I went over to my closet and grabbed a random purse, that looked decent enough for the beach and started stuffing necessities for the beach.

"Alice, hey do you have extra sun screen?" Rose asked after a few moments of silence.

"yup, I got it." Alice assured her.

While I was packing, I couldn't help but think if Edward would be there at the beach. What if he was there and he saw me like this?

Finally when I was done packing, I got the courage to ask Alice if his dear brother was going to be joining us at the beach.

"Hey, Alice." I called out for her.

"yeah, Bells?" she called from the couch continuing to read her fashion magazine.

"umm.. Will Ed-wward be at the beach?" I was so nervous that I started to stutter.

Alice put her magazine down and looked at me with direct eyes.

"to be honest Bella, I don't know. I haven't really talked to my brother in a while. I really don't know what to tell you." she admitted.

I honestly didn't know what I was feeling. There was a sense of relief and disappointment. Relief that there was a possibility that Edward wasn't going to see me in this revealing bikini, and disappointment because I wont see his ever loving face.

"Bella? Bella? Are you ready, were about to leave." Alice said snapping her fingers in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"oh, Alice I'm sorry. I was just at deep though."

"don't worry about it. Come on lets go to the beach!" she sang happily.

Both Alice and Rose eagerly pulled me out of the hotel room and into the lobby where to my surprise the limo waited for us.

"wow Alice really a limo? I cannot trust you with a credit card." I said sarcastically.

"just enjoy the ride." she answered back calmly.

The ride didn't take too long. I found out the beach was only a few minuets away from the hotel we were currently staying at. I had no idea why Alice wanted a limo. I mean the beach was walking distance for god sakes. My sister was in desperately need of help.

"ladies here's your stop." the drive informed us before exiting the car to open the door.

"Thanks Todd. " Alice thanked him, while flashing her perfect set of teeth.

"would you like me to stay here, miss?" he asked Alice.

"no, we will be okay Todd. I'll just call you a few minuets before we are ready to leave.

Todd gave her a gentle nod and went back into the car.

I looked at the beautiful surroundings that I was at. It defiantly took my breathe away. The way the crisp blue ocean, were creating gentle waves. The sun was high up in the sky, making the scenery lighter and it quickly matched the mood of the setting. I looked down where the white and soft sand were lightly placed on my toes.

"Bella! Come on!" Alice called eagerly ahead of me.

"Go ahead! I'll be there in a second!" I yelled at them.

I felt like I need a moment or two by myself. I started to walk towards the water of the beach. I wanted the water to desperately touch me feet. I wanted to forget the world again.

Finally I felt the cold touch of the ocean. It was a nice welcoming touch that relaxed every inch of my body. I sat down on the white sand and watched the waves roaming around the ocean.

I remember coming to some of the beaches back in Forks with my parents. I was the innocent clumsy girl that always found a way to trip everywhere even in the sand.

I didn't know how long I sat there, but it felt like a great deal of time. I was amazed that neither Rose or Alice came to find out what was wrong with me. I guessed they were still occupied by the company of their boyfriends.

that's when I felt someone sit right next to me.

"beautiful isn't it" the velvet voice said.

I turned around to see no one other than Edward.

"yeah, simply breathtaking." I replied.

He turned to look at me with straight direct eyes, and lifted his hands to cup my face. I looked deeply into his emerald green stunning eyes. He still looked beautiful like ever.

"Bella, I'm sorry for everything that I have done. I understand that you need space right now, but I love you so much that it hurts. You're my whole life and I cannot imagine a life without you. I need you, and I want nobody but you. Bella, I love you, forever."

I was stunned to the words that came out of his mouth. I really didn't know what I felt right at this moment, but I suddenly felt complete. The time that I spent away from Edward made me realize that I needed Edward now. He was my rock and my reason of existing.

"Edward I love you with my whole heart." I said taking his hand from my face and twined it with my own.

Just then Edward crashed his lips onto my own and kissed me. This kiss was different from others that Edward and I have shared in the past. I felt his warm tongue begging for an entrance and I happily accepted it. The way he kissed me and held me into place, was all different and renewing. Not a bad different but a good different. I let myself savor the taste and made sure to keep it in my memory for always.

Finally we broke apart, both breathless from the kissed we just shared. I laid my forehead on to his and stared at his ever so loving eyes.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too Bella." he said and smiled his crooked smile that I loved so much.

"so finally the couple made up!" Emmett yelled from behind us.

I turned around to see a happy Emmett with his hand glued onto Rosalie's waist. Rosalie had a similar expression on her face. Alice was smiling so hard that it seems like she was going to break her face off. Jasper was just smiling happily at us.

"so I'm guessing everything's alright between you and Edward?" Rose asked.

Edward turned to me, unsure of the answer to that question. Instead I answered for him.

"yeah, everything is perfect." I said smiling.

Edward surprised me, by crashing his lips onto mine. I couldn't resist him, after weeks of not tasting him. I kissed him urgently and forcefully.

I heard a throat clear but Edward and I still didn't break apart.

"okay that's enough sucking on each others faces." Alice said impatiently.

I turned to her and blushed.

"sorry Alice." I apologized.

"its alright Bells. Okay so were going to have lunch over there." she pointed towards to tiny restaurant not too far away from us.

"okay, we'll catch up in a sec, okay?" I informed them.

"okay!" Alice sang, then glued her fingers with Jaspers. They slowly walked towards the restaurant with their hands together, not wanting to separate. Behind them I saw Emmett and Rose in the same position, but Emmett would surprisingly kiss Rose's hands out of nowhere.

I smiled at my best friends, finally finding true happiness.

Edward took the hand that was still connected to mine and placed it gently onto his warm soft lips. I stared at his emerald green eyes and I knew that I found true happiness myself.

"would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked politely.

"I would love to."

We walked hand in hand around the beach. To my surprise, the sun was beginning to set making a wonderful scenery. The perfect match between the soft waves, and the orange setting sun.

"Bella thank you for forgiving me. Your truly the most amazing woman I have ever met." he said after a few minuets of silence.

"Edward you mean too much to me, to loose. I'm sorry it just took me awhile to figure that out."

"Bella I love you. And I am more than willing to wait forever for you." he promised kissing the back of my hand once again.

He stopped and looked at me. Edward placed his hands softly around my tiny waist and brushed the roaming hair that was across my face.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you." he said softly.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I love you."

And with that he placed his lips onto mine once again.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice yelled through my ear.

I really didn't want to wake up at all, especially when it was too early. Its been a few days since our trip from California and I was happier than ever. Finally I realized that a life without Edward was a life not worth living and I truly needed him in order to be happy. No matter what the cost is, I love him.

"Alice please leave." I mumbled in my pillow.

"Bella, if you don't get up in 30 seconds I will force you out of there and believe me I will." I had no idea how someone so small can be both strong and annoying. don't get me wrong, I love Alice. She has always been there for me and has always been my best friend, but if I am sleeping peacefully, do not wake me up.

I was just about to sink back down in dream land, when I felt that I was no longer on my bed. I was on the cold floor of my bed, laying down like an idiot.

"Alice! What the hell?"

"I told you I would get you out of bed if you didn't get up. Now come on, get up from the bed you look like a complete idiot ." she stated the obvious fact.

"No, I really don't want to go shopping with you today. I only have a few more days until finals and I'm really tired!" I kept whining and landed down on the floor.

It felt like it was really early in the morning, considering that I wasn't able to sleep until 3 in the morning last night.

"Alice, what time is it?" I asked impatiently.

"about 6 in the morning." she said quietly.

"WHAT? Alice the mall isn't even open yet!" I yelled at her.

"Bells come on just go the mall with me!" she continued to talk.

"Alice, what have you done to Bella!" that voice I would no anywhere.

"Bella come on shopping will be fun! I'll buy you anything you want and all you have to do is come with me." Alice kept nagging on.

"Alice let Bella do what ever she wants. She is not your doll!" Edward entered the conversation.

I just buried my face onto the floor while Alice still continued to whine how I wouldn't go shopping with her and Edward yelling at Alice for trying to make me her Barbie. By the looks of it they didn't even recognize that I was gone. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I got up from the floor and went downstairs to where the soft white couches existed.

I laid down and got comfortable and finally I dozed off. It was about a few minuets when I heard footsteps coming my way.

"Bella, dear are you alright?" Esme's motherly voice came to hearing. I opened my eyes slightly and saw her loving face.

"yeah, I'm alright." I answered her question.

"if may, what are you doing in the living room couch and not in your room?"

"long story Esme."

"oh I get it. I'm going to make breakfast and I'll just wake you up when its ready okay, sweetie?"

I nodded, because I couldn't find my voice to answer her. I tried to go back to sleep but by the looks of it I couldn't now. I sighed and got up from the couch and towards the kitchen where Alice was sitting down in the table looking through a fashion magazine and eating her morning eggs with milk.

"finally your awake!" she exclaimed.

I smiled at her and helped myself with a plate full of bacon and eggs that Esme had cooked for us.

"so now that you have gotten your much needed sleep, want to go shopping with me?" she asked in a high pitched tone.

"I don't know Alice. Why don't you ask Rose to come with you?" I offered.

" she cant today cause she has work."

"I really don't know Alie, because I have some finals to cram for. And I really need to pass my classes."

"She's finally awake!" Edward came into the kitchen and sat swiftly next to me. He then surprised me by kissing my cheek and then my forehead.

"sorry I was a bit tired from the trip." I smiled at him.

"its fine I was just getting worried that you wouldn't wake up." he joked.

Alice snapped her fingers to get our attention and it worked.

"okay, Bella how about this? You go to the mall with us and Edward can come too?" she made the bargain better.

"fine I'll only go if Edward goes."

"I will go if it makes you happy, love." she lightly pressed his lips onto my forehead.

I smiled and blushed at the touch between his skin and mine. It was like an electric shot that blasted through between Edward and I. I believed that it was a sign that I was truly meant to be with him. I guess you can call it soul mates or fate.

"okay hurry and get ready. We'll leave in an hour." Alice chirped.

8 hours later….

After going through every store that existed in the mall, it finally time to leave. I couldn't believe that Alice not only bought stuff for herself and me, but Edward too!

Each of us at least had 10 bags that we were each holding and we were all exhausted.

"wow best shopping trip ever!" Alice said happily.

"this is the last time I am ever going shopping with you." Edward grumbled.

"ditto." I said.

We walked back to the car and tried to load all the bags back into Edwards Volvo. To my surprise it actually fit, after how there was so much of it.

"wow everything actually fits!" I said unbelief.

"yup! Well that's everything. I'll see you guys at home!" Alice told us.

"wait, your not riding with us? How are you going to get home?" I asked Alice worriedly.

"don't worry, Jasper's coming to get me and were going to a movie. He really wanted to watch this vampire flick that he was dying to see. I guess you can say he's obsessed with them." she giggled at the thought.

"oh okay Alice." I replied.

"okay so we'll see you at home Allie." Edward said ruffling his little sisters hair.

"hey! Stop that! Your going to ruin it!" she hissed at him.

Just then the familiar car appeared right beside the Volvo and jasper came out.

"Hey guys." he greeted us.

"hey jazz." Edward said.

I just smiled and waved at him.

"okay looks like we'll be going if we want to catch that movie." Alice said.

"okay, bye." I waved and helped myself to the passenger seat of the Volvo. Edward did the same thing and sat down in the drivers seat.

Before I knew it we were speeding down the freeway.

"what do you think about having a romantic evening tonight with me, after a long day at the mall?" Edward asked in his alluring voice after a few minuets of silence.

I turned to looked at him and smiled.

"I'd love too." I said quietly after tying my fingers with his hand.

We soon came to a stop, and I noticed the sign above it say that it was called La Bella Italian. This place felt familiar in a way, like I was here before. Kind of like a sense of déjà vu.

The hostess came into the view and her mouth dropped open when she saw Edward. don't get me wrong, this girl was pretty, but not in the high standards of Rosalie's beauty. She had bleached blonde hair that was flowing down her back. She had dark make up that made her eyes pop out, and it seemed a little too dramatic.

"Hi, how many tonight?" she glanced my way and then looked directly at Edward.

"two please." he answered politely.

As the lady started to walk off to the direction of the table, she started to shake her hips from side to side some how trying to attract Edwards attention. Edward played it cool and collected, while I on the other hand was pissed and angry. I mean what kind of person would hit on a guy who's wife was right next to him?

I sat down in the chair and looked to see that Edward had done the same.

The server came out and I quietly thanked god that it was a man this time. Hopefully there wouldn't be anymore flirting with husband for the night.

"hi, my name is Michael. I'll be your server this evening. What can I get you guys to drink?" he asked both Edward and I.

"umm.. I'll have a coke please." I told him quietly.

"two cokes." Edward stated.

Michael nodded and went to the kitchen to get us our drinks.

"well, this is nice." I smiled and looked at Edward.

"yes, yes it is." he agreed.

Michael returned to our table and gently placed the drinks down. He then took out a piece of paper and a pen then turned to me for our order.

"I'll just have the mushroom ravioli." I didn't have time to look at the menu, because of all the time that I spent staring at Edward. I still couldn't get over the fact that this beautiful creature was mine too keep. I scanned the menu and found the one that sounded more appetizing.

"and for you sir?" he asked politely.

"I'll just have a fettuccini Alf redo,"

"your orders will be right out." Michael walked off back to the kitchen leaving me alone with Edward.

"Bella, I love you." Edward said catching my attention.

"I love you Edward."

I looked at him closely and saw the nervousness that was coming from him. He seemed to be at ease but there was something that he wanted to know or something that was missing. He smiled at me, but that didn't really touch his eyes.

"Edward is something wrong?" I asked in a worried tone.

"actually, there is something I wanted to ask you." he said looking directly at my eyes.

"okay, what is it?" curiosity was getting the best of me.

"well, I'm just scared on how your going to react." he avoided the question.

"Edward you can tell me anything, and I assure you that no matter what happens I will always love you." I took his hand on to mine and started to rub circles lightly.

He took a deep breath and pulled what it seems to be a box that contained a ring inside it. I wasn't sure if it was really a ring that was inside, but I was dying to know. What if Edward wanted a real marriage and what we had was not good enough anymore. Or what if he is now ready to take the next step in our relationship.

All my questions were answered when he opened the tiny velvet box.

There the ring laid, perfectly. It was a silver ring that held the gigantic diamond in the middle. The diamond was big, big didn't even cover it. Around the stone were tiny little diamonds that made the attention center around the huge diamond. It was glistening and it defiantly took my breath away.

It was similar to the one that Edward had given me when we were forced to get married, but this one was different. This was better than the one before because it meant a lot to Edward and I could see it in his eyes. I never wore the ring that Edward gave me when he first gave it to me, because I was afraid that I would loose it. I always have a tendency to trip and fall out of nowhere and I defiantly didn't want to take the chance of loose that priceless air loom in their family.

"Bella I know that we were in an arranged marriage, and we were both forced into it for different kinds of reasons. But Bella I want this marriage to be real and I want to start and have a life with you. I know that your young and still studying in school, but I love you so much that I don't ever want to loose you. "

I was stunned and no words could describe how I felt.

He got up from the chair he was sitting at and kneeled down in front of me. He took my hands with his and took a deep breath before talking.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you every single day of forever. I promise to be there for you in your good times and bad. I will always be there for you not matter what. Bella I love you with my whole heart and life, Will you marry me?"

Tears started flowing down my eyes and I tried to force them back in but it did no justice. I couldn't contain it anymore and I just cried my tears of joy.

"yes Edward."

He got up and pulled me into a hug and we stayed in that comfortable position, not wanting to leave each others arms.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! sorry for the lack of updates and making you guys wait! but don't worry, i'm writing the next chapter, so i might get it in this weekend or monday the latest!

i just wanted to take a moment to thank you guys once again for reading and review my story! this really means a lot to me and you guys are simply the best ever!

Dont Forget to REVIEW!

How Did I Fall in Love With You

Chapter 23

Bella's POV

Today was the day, the day that Isabella Marie Swan will be Isabella Marie Cullen. I was going to finally marry Edward for real now. It was official, I would forever belong to Edward as he will to me. After we got back from the restaurant the night he proposed, we decided to tell the family as soon as possible, because I knew that they had a right to know and that I couldn't possibly keep this a secret.

To my surprise, the whole family wasn't shock like I was. They seemed like they excepted this to come sooner than it did.

"_I'm so happy for you Bella." Esme said happily after giving me a motherly hug._

"_thank you Esme. You don't know how much that means to me." I told her dearly._

"_Yay, my best friend is now going to be my sister for real! Finally! Oh Edward, I told you that Bella was the perfect girl for you! See? Oh we need to go shopping for dresses ASAP! And I was thinking…" Alice kept talking so fast that I couldn't understand a word she was saying so I decided to just tune her out._

"_congratulations, Bella and Edward. I'm very proud of both of you." Carlisle said placing a hand on my shoulder._

_I gave him a smile and I saw at the corner of my eye, Edward smile with his face all lit up with joy and happiness._

"_congratulations Bella and Edward. I wish you all the happiness of the world." jasper said smiling to us._

"_thank you jasper." I gave him a big warm humble hug and turned to Rose._

"_oh Bella! Congrats!" Rose said gently hugging me after Jasper. _

"_Rose are you crying?" I said after seeing her eyes tear up and her face now filled with tears._

"_no, shut up! I'm just happy." trying to remove the evidence from her face._

"_oh Bellie's getting married!" Emmett said tackling me to a big bear hug._

"_thanks Emmett." I mumbled onto his chest hugging him back._

"_hey stop hogging me future wife to be!" Edward yelled at everyone and went to claim me. He put his gentle hands on my waist and I stared deeply into his mesmerizing green eyes. _

"Bella? Oh god, Bella?", Alice asked snapping her fingers in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"whoa, sorry Allie, I just had a flashback a second ago." I apologized.

"oh what am I going to do with you Bella?" she rolled her eyes playfully at me.

"hopefully not torturing me to death with all the make up and hair curlers today." I joked sarcastically.

"Silly Bella. Today's your wedding day you have to look perfect." she argued.

"Alice, what's the point of getting all dressed up? I will just look plain standing right next to him." I stated the obvious.

"No one will dare call you plain after I am through with you!" she hissed.

"only because their afraid of your little wrath." I said grinning.

"haha very funny." she said sarcastically.

Alice went back to shampooing my long brown hair and then conditioned until it was free of tangles. She then wrapped it in a soft white colored towel, to dry it off. I closed my eyes and felt so relaxed and calm that I felt normal for a moment. I loved the way Alice scalped her hands onto my head making me forget all the nerves and cold feet I was getting.

Before I knew it, she removed the towel from my head and started to blow dry my hair until every single strand was dry. She then gently took a small lock of my hair and started to curl each one of them. She was so gentle that I didn't feel any pain at all, except a small tug.

I must have dozed off and I knew that I was a hundred percent dreaming because there was no way I would be facing my parents right now. The last time I saw them before what happened was at the old run down house that I once called home. We were at a the park my parents used to take me during my child hood days. Everything was peaceful and at ease.

My mother still looked lovely as I remembered. She had her light brown locks flowing elegantly on her back and she was giving me one of her motherly smiles. My father on the other hand, still looked the same as he ever did in my memory. He still had the curly dark brown hair that I inherited from and the dimples he had smiling lovingly. Both had their hands twined together and that made me think of the way Edward and I touched our hands together. They both seemed happy and peaceful.

"my beautiful baby Bella." Renee said ending the silence that filled the air.

She pulled me into a hug and I happily hugged her back. I was so shocked and into the moment that I couldn't find the words to say anything. She felt so real, that I forgot that it was a dream. Renee gently stroked my hair and gave me a small squeeze before releasing me.

"my angel Bella." Charlie said embracing me tightly. I felt the familiar embrace from my father. It was defiantly the same ones he used to give me.

I felt my eyes start watering up from all the emotion. I hugged him back tightly not wanting to ever let go.

"I missed you Bells." Charlie whispered in my ear.

"I missed you more dad." I let the tears fall, seeing that it was useless to fight them.

He finally let go, so I could see both Charlie and Renee.

"Bella, were so proud of you. You became a beautiful young lady and we are happy for you and Edward." Renee said with her motherly tone.

"Bella, I will always see you as my baby girl no matter what. I know that you have struggled not only for yourself but for us too. I want you to know that what ever decision you make, we will be there with you. I'm happy that you finally found happiness. I love you Bells." Charlie said taking his hands onto mine.

"I love you Bella. We will always be here if you need us." Renee whispered.

"I love you baby." Charlie repeated.

"I love you mom and dad. I will never forget you guys." I said giving them another tight hug. I never wanted to let go, but I knew that I had to. I had to let them go for me to move on. As much as I needed them, I needed to let them find their own happiness and peace.

I opened my eyes to the same pink room the belonged to Alice. I felt a smile formed in my lips.

They felt happy for me. They were proud of what I have become.

"oh Bella, finally your awake! I cant believe you actually fell asleep, while I was curling your hair!" Alice said chuckling.

"oh my goodness Alice. I just had the most amazing dream. Or at least I think it was a dream." I could hear the shock in my voice.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" she asked and looked at me as if I just grew another pair of legs.

"your never going to believe me Alice." I heard the shock in my voice.

"try me." she challenged while raising her perfect eye brows.

"okay, I just had a dream about my parents. Or at least I thought it was a dream, or maybe I'm going crazy. It was so vivid and real that I could see every detail."

"what happened in your dream Bella?" she asked truly curious.

"they told me to be happy and that they were proud of what I have become. They knew that I struggled a lot in life, and they told me that they loved me very much." I felt the tears starting to run down my face and I knew that I was going to start crying any moment now.

"oh Bella." Alice trying to comfort me was the only one holding me together.

"Bella, shhh.. Its okay. I believe you. I always knew that your parents are proud of what you become after what you have been through. Bella they love you a lot and they want you to be happy." she told me gently while stroking my now curled hair.

"I know Alice. Thanks." I whispered giving her a hug back.

"okay, now enough of this. Lets put some make up on to your face." she bounced off the hug and went to get her make up.

After the torturous hours of Alice making me picture perfect I was finally ready. This time, both Edward and I wanted a traditional wedding. We didn't want something big, like the first wedding. We agreed to have a nice back yard wedding, like one of the story book fantasy's. Of course Alice argued saying that the bigger it was the better, but she respected our wishes. Both Edward and I didn't need the extra attention, that was going to occur. We settled for a more small romantic back yard wedding. Alice invited not to many people, just the immediate family, close friends, and of course my best friend Jacob, who was the only family I had left.

"okay, Bells. You officially perfect." Alice said after putting the finishing touches on my lips.

"thank you Alice." I replied smiling at her.

"now do you want to see the full effect?" she continued.

Alice pulled me to her full length mirror before I got the chance to respond. I couldn't believe the person that was standing right in front of me was actually me. I knew Alice's tricks too well that this stranger right in front of me was actually me.

The stranger in standing on front of me was extraordinarily beautiful. She wore a very classical white strapless gown that was tight in the top area and the bottom flowing beautifully on the floor. The top portion of her dress had designs that matched her perfectly. The dress long and layered so that it made an dramatic effect. It showed the perfect amount of skin, and it fit flawlessly. It seems as if the dress was personally made for her. She wore white high heeled strapped shore that look dangerous, but elegant.

Her hair was in elegant tight curls that hung down her back freely. She had the top half of her hair pulled back and tied up in the middle creating an effect. She completed the look with the white veil that hung down behind her perfectly.

For jewelry she kept it simple, with a pair of diamond earrings and a silver bracelet.

The flawless person that was still in front of me had light make up on. She kept it natural except for the combination of white eye shadow, with top black eyeliner that really brought her eyes out with a little bit of mascara. She had a small amount of blush, not really needing that much of it. Lastly, she had pink glossy lips that look full and perfect. All in all she was flawless and perfect.

"oh my gosh Alice you did an amazing job!" I shrieked with excitement.

"thanks Bells." she said proud of her work.

I took a good look at Alice and my mouth dropped from what I saw. If I thought I looked nice, Alice on the other hand was indescribable. Alice had a soft short pink strapless dress that had the perfect amount of layers on the bottom. She had her spiky pixie hair pointing at every direction possible. She wore light make up and I knew she wanted to keep natural. She had on a pair of white pearl earrings with the matching necklace to complete the look. Alice chose to wear some classic heels, to pair it off with the dress.

"Alice you look, wow, amazing." I chocked out after being astonished by her beauty.

"thanks Bella." she gave me one of her genuine smiles before giving me a tight hug.

"so, how are you feeling?" she asked casually.

"umm.. To be honest, I don't really know. I mean I love Edward with all my heart, but I'm just nervous and scared and I don't even know why." I said shaking.

"its okay to feel scared. Every bride goes through it trust me. Once you see Edwards face and feel the electricity that flows through the both of you, you'll forget all your nerves and think that they were useless." she assured me.

"Alice, what will I do without you." I admitted.

She just smiled again and told me to relax and that everything will be alright.

"oh Bella, you look amazing! Edward is just going to die once he sees you like that." Rosalie complimented entering the room.

Rose wore a beautiful light blue classic two strapped gown that ended a little bit above her knee's. It hung perfectly on her and hugged her curves perfectly. She had her natural blonde hair straightened and it flowed perfectly straight down her back. She paired off the look with some intimidating silver strapped stilettos. What was the point in even getting dressed up, if both Alice and Rose looked beautiful without even trying?

"thank you very much Rose. I can say the same with you. You and Alice look perfect." I stated the obvious.

"bells, don't be silly. All eye's are going to be on you. Its your day and I'll be sure of that." she promised.

I smiled at both of them and gave each of them a tight hug. I was truly the luckiest person alive. I had the best set of friends anyone could ever ask for and the perfect person that I was going to be married to. Rosalie and Alice have truly been there for me, every step of the way, and they understood me inside and out. They were amazing and perfect in their own way and they truly changed my life for the better.

"hey, I got a surprise for the both of you." I announced smiling as hard as I could.

Both their foreheads wrinkled in confusion and surprise. I smiled and giggled to myself. I each handed them a velvet box that contained a little something for the both of them.

"go on open it." I encouraged.

They opened the box and both their faces lit up. I gave each of them a personalized bracelet that I had made for each of them. It was a simple silver bracelet that had their names on it with a different colored diamond to symbolize them. I got Alice the pink one, knowing how she was always so happy and excited about almost everything. For Rose, I got her the blue one, knowing that we both met at the beach and I wanted it to a reminder.

"oh my gosh Bella. Its beautiful. You shouldn't have." Rose was already crying from all the joy and happiness.

"I shouldn't have, but I did. I wanted you give this to you guys so that you will always remember me by someway. You two are the very best friends that anyone could wish for and I just wanted to say thank you for always being there for me and I love you." I tried very hard trying not to cry, so that my make up wouldn't get ruined, but it seemed impossible. They both took the bracelet in each hand and slung it to their wrist.

"oh Bella I love you like a sister ! Thank you so much. I'll treasure it forever. Thanks sister." Alice cried giving me a tight hug.

"Bella, this is the most amazing gift I have ever gotten. Thank you so much and I love you too." Rose replied and joined the hug.

_Knock! Knock! _

"Bella? Alice? Are you guys ready?" Emmett's booming voice yelled at the door.

"we'll be out in a minuet okay, Emmett?" I yelled loud enough so that he could hear.

"sure thing Belly Button. " he knew I hated that nickname and yet he still uses it.

"ugh, I hate it when Emmett calls me that." I mumbled.

"ha ha its going to be alright." Alice said giggling.

Suddenly the details fell in place. This was it. The moment of truth. I was officially truly going to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen in a matter of minuets .

Alice must have seen the look on my face and she knew me too well that something is up.

"okay so take deep breaths Bella." Alice ordered.

I nodded and did what she said, and to my surprise it actually worked. I took more and longer breaths trying to calm and compose myself.

"okay, now Bella it's the moment of truth. No pressure though." Rose trying soothe me.

I honestly couldn't find my voice in the moment so I just nodded. Rose took my hands onto hers and she started rubbing light circles onto it.

"Bella, relax. Its just Edward." Rosalie mumbled.

"Rose its time to get down there." Alice informed her.

Rose nodded and looked at me. She gave me one of her glistening smiles, and tried to assure me that everything will be alright. When Rosalie made her way down, I got a sight of my Uncle Jason.

He wasn't really blood related to me, but he was the closest thing to family, aside from the Cullen's. Jason was close to my dad, best friends and practically brother to one another. He would sometimes visit me, Charlie, and Renee, but it seemed to become distant as time went on. I only had a few memories of his self from my child hood, but they were very vague. He was the only family I had left, and his wife Christina.

"Ready, Bells?" he asked.

"yeah, I'm alright." responding after a few moments of silence.

"okay, after Alice walks down the isle, its our turn." he indicated.

I turned to Alice, who was getting ready to walk down. She flashed me her pearly white teeth and gently waved, before walking down.

We waited for about ten seconds until it was our turn. Music filled the garden and I heard it slightly. We matched the pace of the music and walked down the isle. I tried so hard to concentrate not to trip or fall, in the dangerous heels Alice forced on to me. I held tight for my life on to Uncle Jason's arm, with all my might and I heard a faint chuckle. I knew too well that if I tripped it would go against Alice's wishes of the perfect wedding.

I finally caught the face I was missing for 2 days. Edward. He looked so handsome in his classic black tuxedo and a matching black tie with a white rose in the side. He looked lovely as ever and in that moment I forgot all my stress and worries. All that mattered was that he was here with me. For the first time in my life, Everything was finally perfect and right.

I continued to walk and concentrate all my focus on Edward. My angel looked at me with those piercing emerald eyes that I loved so much. He smiled, that crooked grin that I loved so much.

Finally, we reached the altar. My uncle took my hands in his, and gave it to Edward. It symbolized the old world that I was in, and ready to start a new. I wrapped my hands on to Edwards and I felt whole and complete.

The same traditional wedding was on. Before I knew it, it was time for the rings.

I turned my body towards Edward and he did the same. I started deeply into his eyes and waited for him to speak.

"Isabella Marie Swan, the first time I saw you, I felt different, no longer myself. But it was a good different. I changed and became a better man, because of you. I never really knew what love was until I met you. I promise to love you every single day. Be there for you, in both your good and bad times. Bella I give you my heart and myself. I love you with all my heart."

Edward gently placed the ring on to my finger and smiled.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I love you. The first time I met you, I knew that my whole world would change. You showed me a world that I never knew existed. You were there for me in the beginning and still here with me. I didn't know, what love was until I met you. When I met you, everything just clicked and was perfect. Edward, I promise to be faithful, and always be there for you. I love you, no matter what happens."

I slid the ring onto Edwards third finger on his left hand.

"now repeat after me." the minister said catching our attention.

"I Edward Anthony Cullen, take you Isabella Marie Swan to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to honor, cherish, and love you every single day. Through sickness and in health, richer or poor, until we both shall live."

Edward repeated after the minister, and I never heard his voice promise me like that before. He had so much love that filled his voice. I knew that he meant every word and had no regrets.

The minister turned to me after Edward was done.

"I Isabella Marie Cullen, take you Edward Anthony Cullen to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to honor, cherish, and love you every single day. Through sickness and in health, richer or poor, until we both shall live."

I repeated after the minister, with as much love as Edward did. I took his hands and I wanted nothing more than just to be able to touch his warm skin.

"you may now kiss the bride." the minister told Edward.

And with that he kissed me with so much passion and love. He kissed my lips gently at first, but as the kiss progressed it became more passionate. I had to pull away, breathless from the kiss. I was breathing rather loudly, I heard Edward chuckle once.

"Bella, oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you!" Alice was running towards me to give me a hug.

"thanks Alice." I said giving her a tight hug.

"Bells, I'm happy for you. I know your parents would be proud of you." Jason gave me a hug after Alice released me.

"thank you Uncle Jason. That means a lot to me." I told him.

Suddenly Rose appeared out of now where and engulfed me into a hug as well.

"congrats, bells" Rose whispered onto my ear.

I gave her a smile and thanked her too.

After Rose congratulated me, a swarm of people came to greet me as well. First it was Emmett, cracking harmless jokes about me and Edward ,but in the end became serious and congratulated me, after he gave me a big bear hug. Then Jacob, smiling and gave me a hug, too. Then Esme came to the picture and wrapped her arms around me lightly. Carlisle was next, he too congratulated and gave me one of his fatherly hugs.

I was longing for Edwards arms and I needed them here with me. I tried to scan the room that filled with people, and couldn't find him.

"looking for someone?" the velvet voice whispered in my ear.

I turned around to no other than Edward himself. He immediately wrapped his hands on to my waist, claiming that I was his. I pulled my arms on to his neck and gave him a surprise kiss on the lips. He wasn't expecting the kiss, but kissed me back anyways. We broke apart gasping for air. I guess the kiss went a little over board. Edward rested his fore head on mine gently and looked onto my eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said after a few minuets of silence.

"where were you? I missed you." I pouted.

"I'm sorry love. But after you were captured by Alice, some guests wanted to congratulate me as well." he smiled, that crooked grin I love.

"I love you." I replied.

"As I love you." he said and place his lips onto mine once again.

"Edward! Bella! Its time to go to the reception!" Alice yelled interrupting the moment.

"go away." I mumbled still in Edward lips. I heard Edward chuckle and I knew Alice was glaring at me know.

"Bella we have to go! The limo's waiting!" Alice's voice was getting impatient.

"fine." finally agreeing. I knew there was no point in arguing with Alice, since she always gets her way not matter what.

Both Edward and I agreed that it was best if we didn't have the reception in the Cullen Mansion. I didn't want Esme to be the one to clean up the mess after the whole reception was finished. So we settled for the fanciest hotel in Forks.

"ready to go Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked in his velvet voice. He gently took his hands from my waist and took my hands onto his.

"As long as your with me." I answered.

The reception went on with out a flaw, and again I was amazed at the power of Alice Cullen. She was truly amazing. The food was a perfect match of lobster, steak, and the pasta that I quite fond of. I could tell the guests were really enjoying themselves. Before I knew it, it was time for the official first dance of the newly wedded couple.

"would you like to dance Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked with his velvety voice. He offered his hand towards me.

I couldn't help but giggle, and took his hand onto mine. Once again I felt the electricity and spark that flowed through us.

"I would love to Mr. Cullen." I answered.

Edward lead me to the dance floor and music filled the room. Alice thought that it was perfect to get the song A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson, saying that it was perfect. Once both Edward and I heard it, we agreed that it was perfect and it was the right one.

We swayed to the music and I got caught up with the feeling of Edward holding me. I loved the way his hands were placed on my waist, it was a natural thing.

Edward was the missing piece that I was looking for all along. To be honest, the first time I met him, I thought that the last thing I would ever want was a relationship, and he changed my whole perspective. He was not only a perfect face, but he had a heart of gold that matched him. In a matter of time, Edward became my whole life and my reason of being. I could never imagine a life where he does not exist. If there was a Bella, there had to be an Edward.

"what are you thinking about so hard, love?" Edward whispered in my ear, taking me out of my trance.

"you." I admitted.

"you know you look so beautiful tonight. I still cant believe that I get to keep you for myself."

"well, believe it. I'm all yours."

"as I am yours." Edward lightly pushed his forehead onto mine, and stared down my eyes.

"I love you." I stated the obvious.

"I love you too." he said before setting his lips onto mine.

Someone cleared their throat impatiently, making me pull my lips away from Edward.

"well, enough with the sucking of the faces. If you don't mind, I'd like a dance with my new little sister." Emmett joked.

"fine, but try not to break my wife." Edward told him. He took his hands away from me and was replaced by Emmett's.

The night went on with out a hitch. Emmett cracked a few jokes, causing me to blush scarlet red. After Emmett released me, Carlisle made his way to me and took me. He told me how lucky Edward was and that he was very proud of his son. He also mentioned that I was a great addition to the family and that he already though of me as his own daughter.

After Carlisle was Jasper. Even though we only knew each other a small amount of time, Jasper became like my older brother. He was always there for me and we got along great fast. He not was a great person inside and out, but he made and completed who Alice was.

After Jasper was my Uncle Jason. He didn't really know how to dance, but we gently swayed to the music trying not to trip. He told me that he was proud of what I have become and he knew that my parents were as well. He also said that if I needed anything don't hesitate in calling, and that he will always be there for me. He kissed my fore head and gave me one last hug before returning to his wife.

I was just about to find Edward, when a familiar husky voice came into the picture.

"will you dance with me Bella?" the voice asked.

I turned around to no other than my best friend, Jacob himself.

"Jacob!" I jumped into his arms.

"hey Bells." he said hugging me. I gave him a tighter squeeze before I had to let him go.

"so how have you been?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"you now, I've been alright." he said shrugging.

"look Jake, I'm really sorry about being a crappy friend lately. I know I haven't spent a lot of time with you lately and I'm sorry. I truly am."

"Bells, you got nothing to be sorry about. You have a new life and new husband and that's a lot to take it. You may have all this new stuff but I always know that your still my Bella no matter what. Bells, just don't forget who you are. And always remember that I'm here whenever you need me."

Tears started forming in my eyes and if I didn't stop them, they would ruin the hours of work that Alice had done. So instead I pulled him into a tight hug, the same ones I used to give him when we were kids.

"thanks Jake. You know I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too Bells." he replied.

The song ended to fast and before I knew it I was back into Edwards loving arms. I rested my head on his chest and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Edward, this night was magical. I love you, and I cant wait to spend my life with you." I mumbled in his chest.

"You are my life now, Bella. I will always love you." instead of giving me another kiss on my head, Edward got a good grip on my chin and kissed my lips.

I never thought that my life would end up this perfect.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey Guys! well i fulfilled with my promise and i uploaded another chapter! i'll have the other chapter posted as soon as i get done with it! i'm so sad that this stories coming to an end, but i promise that i would update as fast as i could so that you dont have to wait any longer.**

**thanks again for reading! dont forget to REVIEW! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

How Did I Fall In Love With You

Chapter 24

Bella's POV

I felt the bright hot sun, hit my bare back. My naked body felt as if I was a sleep for some time now and I could feel the stiffness from staying in one place too much. I opened my eyes to the most flawless angelic face I have ever seen.

I still couldn't get over the fact that Edward was my husband. That he was mine to keep.

Its been a few days since the wedding and Edward surprised me with the honeymoon. He took me to Isle Esme which was an island that Carlisle had given to Esme in the early year of their marriage. The island was a little tropical island surround by nothing but water and the glowing sun. To be honest, the island was beautiful and it literally took your breath away.

"Good morning, love." Edward mumbled. I could still hear the sleep in his voice.

I gave him a kiss in his cheek and continued to kiss him all over his perfect figured face. I still couldn't get over the fact that every time I kissed Edward there were jolts of electricity going through my body. I loved the feeling that gave my body.

"I love it when you do that." he said opening his emerald green eyes.

I gave him a small smile and continued to kiss him, but this time I aimed for his soft lips. His lips were gently placed against mine and both our lips synced together. I placed my hand onto his hair and his hand was placed caressing my cheek.

"I love you." I told him breathless.

"I love you Bella." he said before kissing me again.

And we continued where we left off from the day before…

Days flew by too fast for me to even count. Before I knew it, it was our last night in the island and going back to the reality of the real world. It seems like it was yesterday that I met Edward and fall in love with him. When I was with him, time didn't seem consistent and all that mattered was that he was here with me. Edward wanted this to be an experience that I would never forget and surely it was.

The sun was setting down, making a picture perfect moment in the beach. Edward told me that he wanted to go to the beach and watch the sunset with me, and being me I could refuse him. We ended up walking down the beach, while the sun was beginning to go down, with our hands tight together. We sat down close to the blue ocean water, but not close enough to get wet. I sat between Edwards legs and I laid my back to him.

It was quiet, but not the type of silence that was awkward and disturbing. But the silence that were peaceful and relaxing. It was perfect. Everything in my life was now falling in the correct place and there was finally balance. I had everything I ever needed with me.

I turned my head towards Edward to see him watching the scenery carefully. It seems that he was trying really hard to memorize this moment and keep for forever. Edward noticed my stare and soon stared me down as well. His eyes were filled with so much love and passion, and I knew that they were meant for me.

I love Edward with my whole heart and life. He some how completed who I was and made me a better person. I know that he would always be there for me no matter what, and that he would love me.

I wrapped my hands onto Edwards and loved the feel of his skin next to mine. He played with my fingers and gave me occasional kisses on my neck and cheek.

"you know you look very beautiful tonight." Edward whispered in my ear. I could feel his lips close to my ear, only inches apart.

"you don't look bad yourself." I replied. That caused him to chuckle lightly and he gave me another light kiss on my head.

"Edward promise me something." I turned around to see his perfectly sculpted face.

"anything, my love." his velvet voice said.

He stared at my eyes directly, with so much love and passion. Edward offered me that crooked smile that I was in love with and gently stroked my cheek, trying to relax me a bit.

"promise me you will never leave me, Edward. I couldn't live a life without you."

"Bella, I promise I will never leave you. It would kill me to leave." he placed his forehead gently onto mine and I stared at his eyes.

"Edward I love you." I admitted before brushing my lips onto his.

Hw pulled too quickly away and said the three words I needed to hear.

"I love you."

We finally had all of our stuff that we packed, or should I say Alice packed, into the boat and made sure that we didn't accidentally leave anything. I was really going to miss this place. Even though its been only a small amount of days that I stayed here, it felt like there was a part of my life that was here.

"ready to go, love?" Edward wrapped is arms around me and gave me a light kiss on the lips.

"yeah, but I sure am going to miss this place."

"we could always come back and visit." he assured me.

I nodded my head and let the feeling of Edwards skin wrap around me.

"its time to go." Edward informed me.

I took a good last look before turning to see Edwards face. He gave me a small smile and lightly placed his lips on my head. I took his hand onto mine and was complete once again.

The trip back to Forks wasn't that bad. We rode in first class and I felt very relaxed and at peace. It was very spacious and gave me enough room to move my body around. I wanted to go back home and see the faces I have been missing, but time seemed to drag on. It felt like time never moved and I kept fidgeting in my seat, while Edward trying to tell me to calm down and that we would be there soon.

After god knows how long, we arrived at the air port. We exited the terminal, hand in hand, and I could already see the faces I've been missing.

Alice was jumping up and down trying to contain her excitement, but was not succeeding. Jasper was next to his girlfriend, and was smiling. Emmett was right next to the couple, and if it were possible, he looked more excited to see us than Alice. Rose was next to Emmett and also had a big smile glued on to her face. Carlisle and Esme were wrapped in each others arms waiting patiently.

I chuckled at the family that I had. To be honest they were not the typical family. They're not perfect, but they were the perfect ones for me. Each of them had a certain charm that stood out from the rest and were their own personal self.

"Bella! Edward!" Alice's high pitched voice screamed when she saw us.

They all hurdled towards us, attacking us with their hugs and kisses. I was taken away from Edward by both Alice and Rose, being attacked by their hugs, squeals, and bombarded questions. After I finally felt that the greetings and the screaming was over, everyone finally calmed down.

"oh Bella! I've missed you so much." Alice gusted and over took me to another one of her friendly hugs.

"yeah, Bells. There was literally nothing to do, while you and Edward were away." Rose admitted.

"yeah, I couldn't even go to the mall and shop because I didn't have anyone to play Bella Barbie with." Alice said sadly.

"its alright, I'm back so you guys don't have to suffer anymore." I told them sarcastically, while rolling my eyes at them.

"so how was the honeymoon?" Rose asked lifting her perfect eyebrows.

I seriously had no idea what to tell them. I knew that they want each and every tiny detail of what had happened, but to be honest, I was kind of embarrassed to tell them. I felt my cheeks start to blush different shades of red.

"umm.. It was very memorable, and I will never forget it." I hoped my answer would satisfy them long enough to pull the subject off until we were alone.

"ahh, I see. Looks like our little innocent Bella, isn't so innocent anymore." Rose joked while laughing at herself.

"Rose! Shh! Please shut up!" I whispered almost screaming at her.

"okay, okay." she sang while nodding her head at my direction.

Jasper came to the view and wrapped his arms lovingly around Alice. I could feel the spark and jolt go through them, the same one that goes through Edward and I.

"Hey, Bells. Its good to see you again." he said looking at me.

"hey, Jasper. Its good to see you too." I replied.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Esme's delicate body come towards my direction with Carlisle by her side.

"Hello, Bella." she greeted me and gave me a motherly hug.

"hi, Esme." I mumbled in her hair.

"oh sweetie, its really good to see you again. We've missed you and Edward a lot. The house seems so quite without the two of you." she smiled, flashing me her perfect set of teeth.

"yes, we've missed you guys a lot too. Esme thank you so much for letting us borrow the island for the honeymoon. It was perfect."

"oh, honey don't worry about it. Think of it as a wedding present from Carlisle and myself." I smiled at her widely.

"Bella, its good to have you back." Carlisle said after Esme gave me her welcome.

"thank you Carlisle. Its great to be back." I answered him.

Carlisle just offered me a sweet and simple smile in return.

"Bella Button! I missed my little sister!" Emmett yelled as he tackled me with a hug.

I had no choice but to hug him back. I never realized that Emmett had the biggest body I have ever seen. I couldn't even close my hands around him.

"I've missed you too Emmy."

"god, the house was so boring! There was nothing to do! I felt like I was going to die of boredom " he whined on.

I just giggled uncontrollably and patted his back lightly.

"its alright Emmett."

He let go, so that I could go back to the use of my own two feet. Being me, I stumbled a few times but caught myself before I could fall and do anymore damage to myself. I felt a pair of warm, muscular arms glued to my waist and my back tight against his chest.

"I missed you." the velvet voice whispered only inches away from my ear.

"Edward, its only been a few minuets."

"I know but I just cant stand being away from you." he said kissing my head.

I turned my body around so that I could face, the love of my life. I rested my hands on his neck, and feeling the sensation that I was meant to be here. He lifted my chin so that I was no looking directly at him. Now our faces, our lips, were only a few inches apart and I wanted to close the gap between us. Before I could even think, Edward kissed me with his soft, silky lips and I was once again lost.

"okay, okay! Enough with the PDA! Its burning my innocent eyes." Alice complained shaking her hands above her head.

"then don't watch, Alice." Edward mumbled before kissing me again with his lips.

"okay, that's enough Edward. Now lets go. We have to get home, so we could eat the dinner I have prepared!" Esme interrupted.

I blushed once again, and took Edwards hand in mine.

Dinner was an eventful evening. I seriously think that the Cullen family would make a really good reality show. The dinner was full of the constant arguments and jokes of Alice, Emmett, and Edward. They kept passing and joking around each other, making the rest of us at the table laugh our butts off.

Esme made the best dinner, which was steak with the combination of mash potato's and salad. It was the best meal, I have ever had since I could remember.

After dinner we all went our separate way for the night. Alice had gone to the front door to say goodnight to Jasper, but by the looks of it they were taking their time. Emmett had went over to Rosalie's apartment for the night to spend sometime with her, by watching some movies. Esme had went to the living room and lost herself with a book. Carlisle had went to his study, assuming that he had work that was left undone.

Edward and I decided that it was time to call it a night and try to unpack everything from the trip. Ever since Edward and I got married, Alice had moved all my things from my old room into Edwards room. I told her that she honestly didn't have to do that, but she kept telling me she insisted on doing so. Alice believed that Edward had a really small closet and the things she had bought me, would simply not fit in there, so she made my old room into my own personal closet.

When I finally had everything, put away, I stripped from my travel clothes and put on the silky Victoria Secret pajama I had on. I cleaned my face, and brushed both my teeth and hair before snuggling to the bed with Edward.

"good night, love." Edward whispered in my ear wrapping his arms around me pulling me closer to his body.

"good night, Edward I love you." I said before everything blacked out.

I woke up by the sound of the annoying alarm clock, and I knew what that meant. I tried to find the snooze button by hitting my hand everywhere and finally I heard the clock silence. Ugh, I knew what this meant. I needed to get up from the bed, from my loving husbands arms and go to school. I knew I should have waited until graduation to tie myself to Edward, but I simply couldn't wait any longer. Besides I only had a week of school left before the big graduation ceremony, so there was really no point in waiting.

"mhmm.. Love, do you have to go?" Edward asked burring his face onto the crook of my neck.

"sadly, yes I do. There's only a week left until the grad, so I have to go." I replied.

"I'm going to miss you a lot." he admitted, opening his perfect set of emerald eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too, but its only for a few hours. I'll be here in your arms before you know it."

"its too long of wait." he argued.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to get up or I'm going to be late." I tried squirming out of his grip, but I didn't even get an inch off away from him.

"your not going anywhere." he said tightening his grip on me.

"Edward I really have to go, I'm sorry. How about I'll give you a kiss, if you let me go." I countered.

He thought for a moment and smiled, the crooked smile I love. He moved his face closer to mine leaving a small space between us. I happily closed the gap and aimed for his perfect lips.

"okay, you win." he said taking defeat.

I just giggled and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and dressed in my comfortable outfit. I really didn't feel like dressing up today, so I got a pair of skinny jeans and a plain grey v neck with a black jacket over, knowing that it would be cold. I matched the outfit with some black boots Alice got me from our little shopping trips. When I was finally satisfied with the way I looked, I went back the room and saw Edward fast asleep in the bed. I knew he was really tired and he needed his rest. I decided not to wake him, knowing that it was too early for him to get up. Instead I wrote him a note, saying that I took his beloved Volvo to school and would be back as soon as I can. I pecked his lips, forming a smile from his face, and left.

Edward POV

I woke up with an empty bed, missing the warmth that Bella gave me. I sighed, she was probably at school by now. I got up from the bed to find a note on the night stand.

_Edward _

_Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb that. I'm on my way to school and I took the Volvo._

_I'll be back before you could miss me! _

_Remember that I love you with my whole heart._

_-Bella_

I smiled at the note. Typical Bella. She was so perfect, so flawless, in her own way. She made me feel what I didn't know existed inside of me. She completed who I was and she made every day better by just being there with me. She was what I was looking for, and I couldn't believe that an angel like that was all mine to keep.

I got up from the bed and went down the kitchen, trying to figure out what to eat for breakfast. I looked through the pantry and fridge but settled down with plain cereal and milk. I ate in silence, until my father came down as well, getting ready to go to work.

"morning Edward." he greeted while getting a cup of coffee.

"morning dad." I said after my mouth was free from all traces of food.

"so, I'm assuming Bella went to school?"

"yeah she left, awhile ago."

"oh, I see."

"umm.. Dad?"

"yes, Edward."

"well, I was thinking about supporting myself and Bella on our own, like a real married couple. I want to be able to provide for her, get her anything she needs. I really love her, dad, and I want to take the responsibility of taking care of Bella."

"oh, well that's a very big decision to make Edward. Are you sure about it?" he asked pushing his eyebrows together.

"yes, a hundred percent. I want to get a stable job, and provide money for the both us. Umm.. Do you think that I could, apply for a job at the hospital? I took some collage courses a few years ago." I asked.

Carlisle was shocked with what I had said, but a smile formed in his face. Different emotions filled his face, that I couldn't quite figure out, but I knew that he was happy with what I have become.

"that would be a great idea son. But please your mother and I would be happy to help you and Bella any day. We are always going to be here for you. I'm very proud of you Edward." he told me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"thank you dad. For everything."

"your welcome. Now I'll get you some of the paper work to fill out tonight and you could start as soon as you could."

"thanks again dad." I smiled widely at him.

He smiled again before walking out of the garage door, towards his beloved black Mercedes.

I couldn't believe it! I was going to have a job and I was finally going to be able to support both Bella and myself. I could give her whatever her heart wanted. Bella was the most important person in my whole existence and just as long as I had her, everything would be alright.

"Edward! Edward!" Alice sang while running down the stairs.

She was still dressed in her pajama's with the Homer cozy slippers I gave her last Christmas. Alice said that she wouldn't be caught dead in those slippers, but I guess she changed her mind about that. She had her hair messed up and it looked exactly like a haystack, but I would tell her that, knowing that she would hit me. And Alice could punch.

"yes, Allie?" I answered her.

"hey, how do you feel about shopping today?" she asked in her high pitched voice.

"umm.. I'm not really in the mood for it today, sorry Alice. Maybe next time."

"Edward come on! You need knew clothes. I mean you've had that shirt for quite sometime now, and look its beginning to rip! And, no offence but what your wearing is fashion suicide. You need new clothes pronto!" she kept whining on.

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking! You're the one wear Homer from the Simpons on your feet!" I countered.

"their comfy, and you gave them to me, smart ass. Now come on lets go shopping."

"Alice, no. why don't you ask Jasper or Rose to go with you?" I asked.

"they had work today, so nothing."

"mhmm.. I'm really tired from the whole honeymoon, sorry Alice." I turned my attention back to my breakfast.

"ugh, you suck Edward." she said pouting before walking out of the room.

I just kept a smirk on my face, and put the items I used back to their proper place. When I was finally done, I honestly had no idea what I was going to do today.

BELLA POV

School dragged on and I swear I was about to die of boredom. The year was coming to a quick end and the teachers had nothing better to do, then pile up useless work for us the students. I was patiently waiting for the bell to ring, but my patience was wearing thin.

It was hard to be away from Edward. Even if it was for a few hours, it felt like a whole eternity, that I was away from him. My heart ached and I couldn't stand the feeling. I needed him here with me, here to hold me and kiss me once in a while.

Sigh. I wish he was here with me.

Ring! Ring!

Finally! The last bell of the day rang and I was out of my seat faster than I thought possible. I walked fast towards the Volvo, eager to see my perfect husbands face. I entered the car, and drove home as fast as the speed limit would allow me.

I finally relaxed when I got to the familiar road to the Cullen mansion, knowing that I was going to see Edward. I parked the Volvo in the humongous garage in the mansion, and walked in. There I was attacked by my loving brother in- law Emmett.

"Bella! Your back soon!" Emmett said squeezing me so tight that I couldn't even breathe.

"oh, Emmett. Cant- Breathe." I told him with the low amount of air supply I had.

He chuckled and let me go. Emmett than just patted my head, like a grown up would a five year olds, and gave me a smile.

"thanks, Em. For you know, not killing me." I joked.

He rolled his eyes playfully at me and patted my head once more.

"oh silly Bella." he muttered.

"yeah, silly me." we both walked to the kitchen, wanting to get some drinks. I pulled out a coke bottle from the fridge and drank it greedily.

"So where's Edward?" I asked after a few minuets of silence.

"umm.. I think he's in the shower right now, but you could join him if you want. I know he wouldn't mind." he told me raising his eye brows suggestively.

"thanks Emmett, but I think I'll pass. We're saving that for tonight." I replied smirking.

"eww! Bella! that's gross! I don't want to know what you and my brother do!" Emmett was now yelling at me, so loud that I felt the house vibrate.

"hey, you brought the subject up." I took another sip of the coke and took a glance his way. Emmett had a sour face on, like he had just swallowed a hand full of lemons.

"ugh, again Bells, eww." he repeated.

"did I hear my beautiful wife is finally home?" Edward came from the corner, dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue button up shirt. His hair was still wet and messy as always. He looked so handsome, without even trying.

"yes, I'm back. I told you I would be back before you could miss me." I made my way over to him and wrapped my petite arms around his waist.

"ahh, I've missed you too much, love." he pulled me closer to his body so that there was no longer any space between us.

"I know, I missed you too. I missed you a lot." I admitted resting my head onto his shoulder.

He stroked my hair and kissed me head, lovingly.

"okay, that's enough for my eyes. I'm out of here, before things get out of hand." Emmett mocked walking fast out of the kitchen.

"finally, he's gone!" I joked.

"I heard that Bella." Emmett said still in hearing distance.

"you were suppose to." I mumbled.

I heard Emmett smirk and make his way towards the stairs. He was probably going to call Rosalie or maybe annoy Alice. Typical Emmett.

"so how was your day, love?" Edward said catching my attention once again.

"it was very long and boring. I don't think I could endure another week of that."

"its alright, besides graduation is just around the corner. I know you could do it Bella" he kissed my hair gently once more.

I lifted my head off of his shoulder and looked straight up at his eyes.

"you know, I really missed your kisses today." I said honestly.

"really? I was missing yours as well" he cupped my cheek and gave me a passionate kiss.

The familiar way of his lips onto mine were unexplainable. A feeling I would never forget. He brushed his lips against mine, expecting him to pull away, but he didn't. He kissed my lips hungrily, needing more. I broke the kiss gasping for air.

"guess what love?" he said stoking my cheek.

"what is that?"

"I got a job." he replied casually.

I jumped into his arms in excitement. I was so happy for him! I knew that he always felt the need to take care and provide for me, but I assured him that I could take care of myself. But, being Edward, he argued with me and said that he would get a job for starters.

"really? I'm happy for you Edward!" I screamed.

He just chuckled and held me in his arms.

"thank you Bella. That means a lot to me."

"oh my gosh, I'm proud of you Edward! Where did you get a job?"

"I took a medical course when I was in collage and I talked to Carlisle about it. He said that I could apply and start as soon as I want to."

I pulled him into a hug and gushed into his arms. I couldn't believe that Edward had become so selfless and responsible for me.

"that's wonderful." I whispered.

He pulled away and took my face onto his hands.

"Bella I love you, and I did it for you."

"Edward I love you, so much." I said before he kissed my lips again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! well here's another chapter of the story! hope you like it! **

**dont forget to REVIEW! **

How Did I Fall in Love With You

Chapter 25

Bella POV

"GO! GO! GO!" Emmett yelled from the couch.

"Emmett! Keep your voice down!" Alice hissed.

"GO! You got it! Now RUN!" Emmett kept shouting at the T.V.

It was like any normal day for us in the house. Just relaxing and doing nothing. Emmett, fidgeting in the couch he was sitting at, was watching a football game that came on. Alice was trying ignoring all his remarks and was on the table, flipping through her fashion magazine. Esme had a convention for her job, and Carlisle went with her. I, on the other hand, was peacefully reading my book, until Emmett started yelling so loud, I couldn't even hear anymore.

I chuckled lightly at both of them. My family is so entertaining that you wouldn't even need to watch a comedy sitcom on the T.V. I glanced at the clock and it said that it was a little past 7.

_Edward should be home soon. _

My perfect and handsome husband, started his job a few days ago, and I was missing him already. He always left early in the morning, before I go to school and wouldn't come home until the sun has gone down. He's been so busy with working and trying to support us both, that I never actually got to spend some time with him. I felt distant from him, and I didn't like it.

I sat down next to Emmett, who was now bouncing on the couch with so much excitement.

"Bella, come here." Alice instructed and made me get up from my comfort zone. I got up and followed her to the kitchen.

"Alice is there anything you wanted?" I asked.

She grabbed the magazine she was looking at earlier and shoved it into my face.

"woah, Alice too close."

"sorry, that was a bit over the line. But anyway, how do you like the dress?"

I took the magazine and saw the dress she was talking about. To be honest, the dress was past beautiful. It wasn't to flashy and to plain, making it perfect for me. It was a deep blue two strap dress that ended a little higher than the knees. It had a neckline that was appropriate. It was tight in some places, making the areas pop out. The dress had some beading on it making the dress perfect.

"oh, Alice. Its beautiful!" I finally said after a few moment of silence.

"I knew you would like it! I just knew it! When I saw it, I knew that it was perfect for your graduation." she squealed.

I smiled at her and handed her the magazine.

"its perfect Alice. Thank you, you didn't have to." I eloped her into a friendly hug and she gave me a light squeeze.

"your welcome Bells, and I wanted to. Its another opportunity to dress you up."

The front door suddenly opened relieving the face I wanted to see this whole day. Edward was still gorgeous as ever, with his bronze- colored hair and green piercing eyes. His shirt was wrinkled from work and he seemed tired and exhausted. He spotted my face, quickly and walked to my direction.

"hi, love." he said taking me by the waist.

"hey." I whispered attaching my hands to his neck.

"okay, I'm out of here, before anything else happens." Alice walked out of the kitchen and went to the living room.

There was a slight gap between us, even though we were close to each other. Edward closed the distance that was separating us, and kissed me passionately. I can feel our love and passion poured in our kiss. I felt his tongue asking for entrance and I happily oblige. I could taste his sweet taste in my mouth. Finally we broke apart, both of us gasping for air.

When I finally got control of my heart rate, I rested my head on his chest, inhaling his sweet scent.

"how was work?" I asked casually.

"it was alright. Same old, same old." he replied.

"I missed you, a lot. It feels like you don't have time for me anymore."

"I'm sorry Bella, but I have to do this. I'm doing this for us, making a future for us." he lightly stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you." I blurted out.

I heard him chuckle and kissed my head once more.

"I love you too." he replied.

Days flew by so fast that I couldn't even keep up. The days were still the same as usual. I was busy with school and Edward was occupied with his work. He seemed to get more distant everyday, but I knew that he was doing this for the both of us. For our future.

Today was my graduation. Alice was stressing about it, saying that she wasn't going to have enough time to make me perfect if I kept spending all my free time with Edward. But to be honest I couldn't help it. Its been a few days since I have actually spent time with Edward, and I was missing him a lot.

"Bella, your perfect!" Alice finally said after the torturous hours of makeup and getting my hair done.

I looked at the mirror and my eyes popped wide open. I had on a the blue dress Alice was talking to me about a few days ago, matched with not so high heels. I had a minimal amount of make up on, revealing my natural look. Alice had curled my hair and left half of it up and the other half down. I looked unbelievable, that I doubted that was me in the mirror.

"oh my gosh. Wow I look, wow. Thank you so much Alice." I said giving her a hug.

"your welcome. Now get your toga and go find Edward. You guys can kiss all you want, but watch the lip stick!" Alice warned.

I smiled at her, while she walked out the door. I got up from the leather chair, I sitting in and grabbed my yellow robe and took one last glance at the mirror, before leaving the room.

This was it. The ending part of my life and a new beginning. A new chapter once again in my life.

I swiftly walked down the stairs with the cameras flashing in my eyes, and squeals I knew that belonged to Alice. Once down the stairs, I found Edward patiently waiting for me. He looked amazing in his dark jeans and button up shirt, that he matched with his usual messy bronze hair.

"you look beautiful, Bella." he whispered

"thank you. You look very handsome, just like always." I replied smiling.

"oh, Bella! You look amazing!" Esme shrieked in her motherly voice.

"thanks, mom." her eyes started to glow with so much happiness and love.

"Bella, your absolutely breath taking!" Rose exclaimed.

"Bella you look stunning" Carlisle said.

"damn, Bells you look hot." Emmett mumbled.

"you look very nice, Bella." Jasper said after Emmett.

"thank you so much, all of you." I smiled even wider now.

"okay, lets go. Or we'll be late!" Esme walked us to the garage and we went our separate ways. Alice and Jasper went in her Porsche, she loved so much. Esme and Carlisle went to his black sleek Mercedes. Rose and Emmett got into their big jeep, while Edward and I slid into his Volvo.

Since Forks wasn't a very big town, they really didn't hold their graduations n a big fancy location like most graduations are. Instead they were located inside the gym, that could probably fit the size of the parents and family members that were attending.

Edward parked the car next to Alice's yellow Porsche, and went to the passenger side to open mine. I could feel the nerves and butterflies now in my stomach, making me feel queasy. It seems Edward saw my distress quickly and wrapped his arms around my waist soothingly and planted a kiss onto my head.

"everything will be alright, love." he whispered.

"no, what if I trip? And I know I'm uncoordinated. I'm bound to fall on the floor." I could hear the panic that was in my voice.

"you wont. And if you do, I'll be there to catch you no matter what." he assured me.

I gave him a sweet and short kiss on the lips, trying to make the feeling in my stomach disappear and to my surprise it did.

Alice and Rose came to my side after the kiss Edward gave me. They both gave me a small, but tight hug, and wished me good luck. Emmett, patted my head, as if I was a little girl, and cracked a few jokes making me laugh so hard that tears were about to form. Jasper just gave me an assuring smile, promising me that everything would be alright. Carlisle hugged me, like he would his own daughter, and Esme gave me a quick peck on the cheek. After a one more shot of smiles that they gave me, they walked down to were all the parents and family members were and tried to find their seats.

We walked hand in hand towards the gym, and saw most of the senior class waiting in the line for the ceremony to start. I quickly found my spot, with Edward still in my side.

"I'm proud of you, my Bella." he said, after wrapping his arms around me, and gently placing his forehead onto mine.

"thank you. That means a lot to me, Edward." I whispered, looking deeply into his emerald green eyes.

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan, please release your self from one another." Mr. Greene our principle ordered.

I quickly took my arms that were around Edward and took them off my body. I knew that he seemed hurt, but I was too. I could feel his warmth that was once pressed onto my skin, now gone.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Greene." I apologized.

Mr. Greene gave us one more menacing look, his eyes saying that if we tend to touch each other, he would be forced to separate us, before walking off towards the other teachers.

"well, that was embarrassing." I stated the obvious.

Edward chuckled and eloped his hand onto mine and rubbed circles on the back of my hand.

"at least we didn't get in trouble." he replied.

"yeah, that's a good thing."

"love, it looks like the ceremony's about to start and I have to go take my seat if I want to see up on that stage."

"okay, I'll just see you after it." I said sighing.

He gave me another quick kiss before leaving into the audience. I felt so empty without him. I know it sounds stupid that we were only apart for a few hours, but to be honest, it huts not to be around Edward. I'm so attuned to him and his ways that it was hard to be away from him.

"awh, Bella! You and Edward look so cute together." Jessica squealed with delight.

I smiled at her remark and thanked her. Before I knew it, the music started and Mr. Green went on stage. He said his speech, telling the audience the hard work that all of us had done, and with every mistake that we made, we always learn from that. The audience clapped after his speech and they called the students up to the stage to get their diplomas.

Names of the senior class were being called up and before I knew it, it was my turn.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen." Mr. Greene announced, and swiftly walked to the stage. I shook the principals hand and he handed me the diploma.

I heard the cheers coming from my family and instantly recognize all their voices. Emmett was cheering as loud as he could, with a smiling Rose at his side. Alice was screaming with so much delight that I thought she was going to explode of excitement. Japer was at her side, cheering for me as well. Carlisle and Esme both had proud smiles glued on their face.

I turned to the face I was wanting to see the most and I saw him. He was so happy and his crooked smile showed it all. He cheered and waved for me and it melted my heart, when he did that. I blew him a kiss before I sat down in my seat.

Once the diploma was in my hands, I couldn't believe it. All my hard work through high school finally paid off and I was done. I was done with all the studying, and all the struggling for high grades. High school was now officially finished.

"Now I give you the class of 2010!"

The whole class threw their hats in the air and hugged their loved ones. I was still in shock about finally finishing high school that I didn't realize it when two warm hand were wrapped around my waist.

"congratulations, love! You did it!" Edward said giving me a kiss.

"I know! I cant believe it! It all finally done." I got more and more excited as reality was setting in.

"Bella! Congrats! Oh my gosh" Alice said knocking me down with one of her hugs.

"Bella, Bella! You were amazing!" Rose screamed joining into the hug.

Once they both released me, Esme and Carlisle were the next to claim me.

"congratulations, Bella." Esme's motherly tone came into hearing and my heart melted because of her words.

"were so proud of you. Congratulations." Carlisle told me.

"You did great, Bells." Jasper came to me and gave me a quick brotherly hug.

"Bella! Your finally done with high school1 Congrats." Emmett's booming voice yelled at my ear and he grabbed me into one of his bear hugs.

"woah, Em. Cant breath!" I was about to loose all my air supply if he didn't release me soon.

"oh, sorry." he apologized.

"thank you so much." I told all of them, while giving them one of my genuine smile.

"okay, now lets go eat! I'm starving." Emmett's stomach started to growl, making all of us laugh.

"okay, okay, lets go. We cant let poor Emmett starve." I said sarcastically, receiving deadly stares from Emmett.

Dinner at the restaurant was a very amazing and unforgettable event. Alice was being herself, excitedly chatting away with everyone. Jasper had his arms around Alice, trying to calm her down as much as possible. Emmett and Rose were like in their own world, not paying attention to anything but themselves. Carlisle and Esme had smiles on their faces, happy to see the family happy and satisfied.

Edward had his arms around me and I felt secure and at home. He had his arms protectively around me, while plating occasional kisses on my cheek or hands. That would cause me to blush scarlet red, and Edward would chuckle with delight.

"oh Edward I forgot, to tell you something important, son." Carlisle said making all of us turn our attention to him.

"oh, what is it dad? Is it something bad?" Edward asked worried.

"no, of course not. Its about the hospital. They think you have the right potential to becoming a doctor and they want to give you the opportunity to attend the convention in New York, so you could have a feel of what business is like in the hospital. They want to give you this experience, so that if you want to become a doctor, you know what to expect."

Edward was still on my body, and I could tell he was going to burst with excitement and happiness. I always knew that Edward wanted to become a doctor, but he always thought that he didn't have the potential and that he wasn't good enough to become one. I always told him that he did, but I knew that he didn't believe me.

Finally Edward moved and gave me a tight hug and smiled.

"oh my gosh, Bella! This is amazing!" he sang with so much pride and happiness.

"I know! I'm proud of you Edward." I said kissing his soft lips.

"congrats man." Emmett said bumping fists with Edward.

Everyone congratulated Edward to his success and by the looks of it he seemed so ecstatic that he couldn't take the smile off his face.

"were all proud of you." Esme told him, with tears forming in her eyes.

"thank you so much, everyone." Edward said.

Dinner flew by fast and before I could keep up, we were home. The family all went their separate ways, and in their own comfort zone. Edward and I stayed in our room wanting some alone time with each other. I laid down comfortably on the bed, we shared and gently rested my head on the soft pillow. Once Edward was done getting ready for bed, he snuggled so close to me that I could inhale his sweet scent.

"I'm very proud of you, Edward. Congratulations." I mumbled while yawning softly.

"thank you, love. That means a lot to me." he said kissing the top of my head.

And with that we fell into a sweet slumber, wrapped comfortable in each others arms.

I felt so bad when I woke up, this morning, and that was unusual. I felt nausea creeping onto my stomach and I honestly didn't feel to well. I laid down on the bed trying to calm myself and the pain that was coming from my stomach area. Edward left an hour ago for work, and I felt too weak to even get up.

Finally my stomach started to twinge and I ran as fast as my feet would allow me to the toilet. Thank god I made just in time. There I emptied out all of what was left in my stomach and rested my cheek on the cool tile. That seemed to calm my stomach enough and I didn't want to move.

"Bella? Bella? Hello?" I heard Alice's voice enter my room.

"oh my gosh, Bella! Are you alright?" she asked going to my side as fast as she could.

I couldn't find my voice, too weak to even speak, so I just nodded. My head started to ache because of the noise, and it wasn't really helping me right now. I tuned out Alice trying to relax and calm myself before my stomach started to churn again.

"Emmett? Emmett?" I felt Alice run out the door.

I stayed in my position for quite sometime until I felt a rock hard body pick me up from the floor and I landed gently on the bed.

"is she alright? What happened? Maybe we should call Dad, he might know what's wrong with her." Alice asked worriedly.

"we should, but she needs rest right now. Lets leave her to rest and if she's still feeling bad, we'll have dad look at her." Emmett replied and I heard their footsteps leave the room.

I felt slightly better, I felt the headache about to pass and my stomach finally settled itself. I was feeling really tired and exhausted fast and I fell asleep quickly.

"Bella? Bella, love?" I knew that voice anywhere. That velvet voice only belongs to one person and it was Edward.

I opened my eyes and found him sitting next to me in the bed. He still had his uniform on for the hospital and I knew that too well that it was too early for him to be home.

"Edward, what are you doing at home? Aren't you suppose to be at the hospital, saving lives?" I asked.

I heard him chuckle faintly and he lightly pushed the hairs that were on my face away.

"well, I was. But Alice called, she said you weren't feeling good today, and I needed to see for myself that you were alright." he said worriedly.

"I'm alright. Its probably just from the food I ate yesterday. You worry too much, I'll be fine." I promised him.

He smiled at me, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. I looked around the room and I saw the whole family there. Alice close to the door with Emmett beside her. Carlisle and Esme were a little closer to us then Alice. They all had the same look on their faces, worried for me.

"oh Bella! I'm glad your alright!" she ran to my side and was about to hug me, but stopped.

"thanks, so am I." I replied.

"what happened to you? I was down stairs looking for, because I know you usually were the first one to wake up, but you weren't there. I waited for an hour but you still didn't come down. So went to your room and found you passed out on the bathroom floor! I was so worried!" she blabbered on.

"Alice, shh.. Its alright, I'm fine." I stopped her.

"and thank god your alright." she sighed happily.

"Bellie! Its good to see your alright." Emmett cheered and went to the bed to give me a soft hug.

"thanks Em."

"oh Bella, sweetie. We were worried about you." Esme said coming close to me.

"thanks, mom. But I'm alright." I reassured her.

"Well, Bella it seems that you might have eaten something bad yesterday, resulting your trip to the bathroom. But don't worry, I checked everything and you'll be alright." Carlisle informed me.

"see, what did I tell you guys? You got nothing to worry about." I told them jokingly.

"yeah that just means were going to have to watch you more closely than usual." Edward said smiling, showing off his perfect white teeth.

The rest of the family just gave me one of their humble smiles and went out of the room. I could tell that relief washed over them and they could finally just relax.

"Bells, I was so worried. To be honest I was scared. Scared that I was going to lose you and I cant lose you, Bella." Edward admitted.

"Edward its nothing to worry about. It was just something I ate. I'm not going to die." I promised him.

"okay, just as long as your alright."

"I'm perfect. There's nothing to get worked up about." he held out his hands and I happily wrapped myself in his embrace. Once again I felt the peace and serenity go through me and nothing else mattered except for Edward and myself.

**REVIEW! REViEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys i am super sorry that i havent updated in almost four months and i am just truly sorry. Many things happened suddenly in my life that i had to deal with, so i didnt have time to write a new chapter. A lot of you messaged me asking if i was going to continue the story and dont worry i will finish it and i have no plans on changing that. i feel once you started to tell a story you have to finish it, or else you just didnt do your job. **

**well i promise from now on and until this story is 100% finished and complete, i will frequently update as much as i can. at least once or twice a week, the most.**** and as a late christmas present to you all, i'll be posting at least a chapter a day this whole week. **

**thanks again for all the love and support you all have been giving this story and i just once again wanted to say thanks. thanks for still reading after i didnt update in a long time. thanks for always reviewing my story. :)**

How Did I Fall In Love With You

Chapter 26

Bella's POV

Today was the day, I've been dragging for a while. The day Edward leaves for New York to attend the doctors convention. I'm so happy for him, but I hated being away from him, even if it was only for a week. Edward invited me to go with him, but I still haven't recovered from recent stomach flu, and he was afraid that it would become worse if I came with him. I couldn't even imagine the fact of Edward being away from me even if it was a short amount of time. I would miss him terribly.

"Goodbye Edward. Be safe and have a nice trip, my son." Esme told him.

"don't worry mom, I will." he promised.

"have a safe trip Edward." Carlisle said.

He nodded and gave his mother and father a quick hug.

"have fun Edward and be safe. Oh and don't forget to get me some presents! I want you to get me these shoes that I have to have! I'll send you the picture okay?" Alice bubbly exclaimed.

"ha ha don't worry Alice I wont forget about you." he smiled and Alice hugged him gently.

"Brother! Just be safe and get me something special as well." Emmett smiled brother hugged him.

Edward saved me for last seeing that it was both hard for the both of us. Ever since we met each other, we were hardly separated and we were both so used to see each other every single day. I tried to hold back the tears that were forming in my eyes, but they slipped down my face.

"Bella, don't cry. I'll be home soon." he promised pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I know I'm just going to miss you a lot." I whispered.

"I know I'm going to miss you too. But remember that I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled away and kissed me passionately. I wanted to hold him and have him here with me, but I knew I had to let him go even if it hurts. I'm going to miss him but he was doing this for us.

"I have to go." Edward whispered and he gently rested his head onto my forehead and I closed my eyes trying to enjoy the last moments I had with him.

"okay, be safe. And remember I love you."

"I love you too. Take care." and with that he gave me one last hug and he went to the plane entrance.

I couldn't take my eyes away from him, and I didn't know that it hurt this much to see him leave me even if it was for a business trip.

"oh Bella, its going to be alright. Its only for a week, he'll be here back with us before you know it." Alice said trying to lighten up my mood.

I took a really long deep breathe and faced her.

"yeah your right. I'll be okay Alice don't worry about me." I assured her.

"okay come on lets go get some thing to eat girls." Esme told us smiling.

We ended up at this five star restaurant that I thought was too fancy for a quick lunch. The restaurant wasn't that over packed but you could tell that it was pretty popular. I took the seat that was across from Esme and Carlisle and in the middle of Emmett and Alice.

"mhmm, I heard that their steak was really good here. What do you think Bells?" Alice asked.

"umm.. Sure Alice whatever you say." I told her agreeing with her.

"do you want me to order for you Bella?"

"yeah sure Alice. I'm kind of lost in the menu."

She chuckled lightly and so did Emmett. Dinner flew by fast and before I knew it we were home, going our separate ways for the night. Carlisle and Esme mentioning that they were going to bed early for their meeting tomorrow, Alice invited Jasper over so they could watch this new scary movie they rented and Emmett ate so much that he just past out fast.

So I was left alone in my room. I didn't feel like spending so much time with the family tonight so I just took a really warm bubble bath to hopefully occupy my mind of Edward but that seemed impossible. I tried to keep my mind away from everything that was Edward but that didn't seem to work. After my warm bath I laid down on my bed tried to sleep, but soon gave up after a few minuets of silence and boredom. I didn't realize how the house and bed seemed so empty and lonely with out Edward. It was weird to see how it changed without him around.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I picked up my cell phone from the night stand and looked at the caller. After seeing who it was I flipped it forcefully open and pressed the button as fast as I could.

"Hello?" I answered.

"hi, love." Edwards warm honey tone filled my ears.

"hi, how's it there in New York?" I asked.

"well its cold and defiantly bigger than Forks."

"yeah, I'm sure your not used to the big city." I lightly chuckled.

"yeah, Bella are you sure your alright? You seem like your sad about something really big."

"no, I'm fine. Really. Edward you don't have to worry about me."

"I cant help it. And don't lie to me, Bella. I know you to well and your really upset about something. Come on baby tell me." he pleaded.

"I just miss you a lot. that's it."

He sighed onto the phone, loud enough for me to hear it.

"I miss you too, more than you will ever know." he admitted.

"I know and it hurts to be away from you." I replied.

"yeah I understand, but I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for us bells. I want to be able to give you a life that you could be proud of. I want nothing but the best for you, baby."

"I know but I miss you."

"I miss you too. Bella, I'm sorry baby, but I'm going to have to call you back tomorrow. Its getting pretty late here and I have a long day tomorrow."

"its okay, I understand."

"goodnight love. And always remember that I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too. So much." and with that I shut the phone closed and laid my head gently down the pillow. I took a really deep breath. It was hard being away from him, even if it was only for a few days.

I woke up with the strange feeling in my stomach again. I sat up straight from being in a sleeping position, and tried to breathe as gently as I could without upsetting my stomach. But unfortunately, even that didn't help it because I sprinted towards the bathroom and into the toilet.

I let out the remains of what was in my stomach down, and I tried to breathe more carefully this time. This was defiantly getting weirder and weirder as days went on. Every morning I have had the routine of going to the bathroom and taking my daily visit to the toilet. Ever since that my head has become more sensitive than ever, and at any moment a headache could trigger. I have been getting the strangest cravings and I've been eating a lot more than usual. I have no idea what's happening to me. What is happening to me?

When I finally had enough energy to get out of the position I was in, I gently got to sink and sprinkled my face with the cold water. Mhmm… that felt good and it was starting to relax me.

_**Knock! Knock! **_

Hmmm… wonder who that could be?

Alice magically appeared into the room and went straight to the bathroom.

"hey Bells. You alright?" she asked in her high pitched voice.

"yup, just dandy." I replied sarcastically.

"hmm, well you don't look like it. You seem a little sick. Are you sure your good?"

"yeah, positive."

"oh okay well I just came here to ask you if you wanted to go to the store with me today? And before you freak out and run away, I didn't mean the mall silly. I was thinking we stay in today, grab some junk food and rent some girly movies. What do you think?" she asked, getting all excited with today's plans.

To be honest, I wasn't really in the mood to go out and socialize with the world, so I loved Alice's idea of just staying in the house today.

"that would be great. I've been tired lately and I've just wanted to stay in today." I gave her a weak smile.

"okay, so go and get ready. We'll go to the store in about an hour!" Alice happily skipped away with such grace, that I lightly chuckled at her enthusiasm. Alice will be Alice.

I dressed in plane blue skinny jeans and a white tank top with a gray jacket over the top. Matched with black boots that Alice surprisingly got me, and a small necklace as an accessory. I decided to go all natural today, with no make up on and let my brown hair flow down naturally. There was no point in dressing up since we were only staying in the house for most of the day, and we were just going to the store not a runway. Edward always did say that I was always beautiful the way I was and make up didn't do its justice I smiled at that thought. Oh how I miss him.

Alice's head peaked out of my door and pulled me out of my trace. She giggled at the sight of me, knowing that I was imagining Edward.

"okay, princess lets go. You'll be with your prince soon enough." she told me while pulling my arm to her yellow Porsche.

"ha ha very funny Alice."

We drove for about ten minutes until we got to a drug store called Walgreens. Alice got a shopping cart for herself, knowing that she would defiantly need it. I followed Alice like a lost puppy when she immediately went to the ice cream isles.

"so Alice, anything in your list your going to get that you need help getting?" I asked her.

"umm not really, I just really need to get some tampons and pads. I just started today and I'm almost out! Bells do you need any, cause we can pick some up. that's no problem."

That's when it hit me.

I didn't realize that I was late in my period. I certainly not realize that I ever did get my period when me and Edward started to get active. That would explain all the sickness in the morning, the weird cravings, and getting all emotional when Edward left for New York.

"Bella is everything alright?" Alice asked in her serious tone.

"No, its not. Alice, I think I might be pregnant."

"WHAT? OMG! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Alice getting all excited that I may be having the newest Cullen member. She started bouncing up and down with so much enthusiasm and excitement that all the other customers were starting to stare at us.

I was still in a state of shock, that there was a possibility that I could be pregnant.

"ok we have to get a test ASAP!" she quickly forgot about the ice cream and went straight to the isle where all the feminine products were stored.

"hmm what test to buy? Bells, do you want one that has a smiley symbol on it, or the one that has just the basic line? Or what about the one with the different colors and this one that has the one with the word pregnant on it?" Alice showed me the boxes that she was explaining to me, and to be honest I was a little overwhelmed with all of this.

I had no experience with babies and defiantly no experience in being a mom. Being an only child made it impossible for me to even change a diaper, so how will I ever take care of a child? Sure I have tried the babysitting business in the past, but that didn't work out to well for me. The sound of babies and toddlers crying just created a big headache for me.

"whatever you think is best Alice. You probably know more about this stuff than I do." I honestly answered her.

"okay. I guess will get all of them then." she tossed the boxes in the cart and continued to push the cart around the store.

"oh, lets get you some Sunny D too. Your going to be needing a lot of that." she playfully joked and flashed me her pearly white teeth.

Oh god, this was going to be a long day.

After what it seems like a lifetime in the drug store. Well, maybe we were there for twenty minuets tops, but to me it seemed that time was dragging. It was probably the nervousness that was building inside me trying to finally figure out if I was pregnant or not.

Alice effortlessly parked her beloved Porsche in the Cullen garage and I helped her with the bags from the shopping. We had to at least take to trips each to get all the things settled in the kitchen. Even though we went to the neighborhood dug store, to Alice shopping was shopping and there was no possible way to stop her.

I quickly looked for the bag full of tests, before anyone in the house could see. I was scared and nervous, but I knew I had to get an answer.

"Hey Bella, you know I'm here for you right? If you want me to be there while you take it I can. It wont be a problem." Alice assured me.

"Thanks Allie, but I think I have to do this on my own." I gave her an assuring smile and went straight to the room Edward and I shared with a bag full of tests in my hand.

I took one more deep breathe before I ripped up the first box that my hands came in contact with, and carefully read the instructions.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

AND JUST A HEADS UP! i know i told you all that i would be starting a new story soon, but i decided to put that on hold until i get this story finished.


	27. Chapter 27

**surprise! well i had time to write a whole chapter last night at like 2 in the morning, and i guess thats where all my good ideas come from. heres another chapter of the story and i really hope you guys enjoy this one. this chapter was probably the hardest chapter to write because it was hard to explain the feeling of each character here. this chapter basically will help tie all the strings in the story. but dont worry theres a lot more chapters to come!**

How Did I Fall in Love With You

Chapter 27

Bella POV

Minuets rolled by and it seemed like hours. It felt like it would take forever just to see the results. My heart was beating loudly and uncontrollably in my chest. I tried my best to lower my heart rate, but gave up after knowing that it wouldn't slow until I knew the truth.

_Ding!_

The timer went off and I knew it was time.

What if I was pregnant? How could I be able to take care and raise a child? I had no past experience in my life about babies and that did no good in the situation I was in. And what about Edward? How would he feel about the possible newest addition to the family? My head started to throb with immense pain, knowing that my problems were starting to pile up.

I slowly walked into the bathroom with the test on the sink counter, closed my eyes, and took one last breath before knowing the results. This would change my life forever.

I gently opened my eyes and picked up the stick. My eyes were disbelief in what I was looking at. Oh my gosh, I never knew that this was even possible for me. I was so deep in shock that I dropped the test and my knee's gave in, resulting for me to sit on the bathroom floor. I placed my head onto my knees trying to absorb as much of this information I could.

"Bella? Bella?" Alice's sweet voice came into my hearing. She appeared in the bathroom door way faster than I thought possible.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" her voice filled with concern.

I just nodded, couldn't find my voice at the moment. Alice gently rubbed my hair back in forth trying to calm me down.

"so what did the test say?" she asked after a few minuets of silence.

"it was positive." I whispered with my voice cracking.

"well that's great isn't it? You and Edward are going to have a bundle of joy."

"I don't know what I'm feeling Alice. I'm happy that there's something inside of me that's Edward, but I cant help but feel scared. It seems like a really big responsibility for me at my age."

"oh Bells, everything will be fine. I know it, trust me. It was a very big responsibility getting married at the age of 18 and you still did it without a second thought. Bella, I know that you and Edward are going to give this child so much love."

"thanks Allie. I guess I just needed to hear that." I eloped her into a tight hug and she kindly hugged me back.

"okay first things first. Lets go to the doctors and get you checked out." Alice got up from the position we were in and held out her hand for me.

"okay, lets go. But give me some time to fix myself up. I probably look like a mess."

"okay, 10 minuets. Hurry I want to see what my niece or nephew will look like." she said happily.

I turned around and faced myself in the mirror to see my reflection. To be honest I wasn't surprised that I looked like a mess. My hair was tangled from the frustration and nervousness from taking the test. My eyes red and swollen from crying, thank goodness that I didn't wear any make up today. Other than that I seemed to look presentable.

I washed my face with cold water, hoping that it would help me with the redness in my eyes. It felt relaxing and cool, helping me calm down for a moment.

"ready Bells?" Alice asked appearing inside my room.

"ready as I'll ever be."

The car ride to the doctors was faster than I expected. Alice was being her quirky self, singing along with the radio and bouncing her head with the beat. Sometimes I wonder how much excitement is inside that little head of hers.

Alice insisted that I have a different doctor than Carlisle because it would just be weird and awkward if I had him as my doctor. Especially with the visits where he has to see my body, that would just make it uncomfortable for my father in law to see me like that.

Alice lead me into the building and motioned for me to sit down while she took the responsibility of talking to the receptionist and getting the papers. I could hear her high pitched voice, filled with so much happiness and excitement that I was afraid she was going to explode.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen and I would like to have my sister, Bella Cullen a check up to see if she is indeed pregnant." she told the women sweetly.

The receptionist was a women in her late forties. She had squared glasses that framed her face, brown hair that was fading gray, you can see the laugh lines in her face. The women, whose name was Bonnie from her name tag, smiled as she saw Alice. She immediately looked at her computer and started to type some things and gave Alice a paper and pencil.

"sure that would be no problem. I would just need your sister to fill these papers out, just to make sure that everything is in its right place."

"okay, thanks." Alice smiled once more to Bonnie and took the available seat next to me.

"here you go Bells. Just fill these papers out." Alice instructed.

"thanks Al." I gave her a genuine smile and looked at the papers she gave me.

The paper work wasn't too hard. Just the basic information the office required. Like name, address, and all of that. Once I was done I gave Bonnie the paper work and she kindly said that the doctor would be out as soon as possible.

"Isabella Cullen?" a women came out and called my name.

I automatically stood up and took a look at Alice.

"you'll be fine Bells. If you need me I'll be right here." she smiled and gave me a hug.

"Hi, Isabella my names Karen. Now follow me and I'll show you to your room."

Karen lead me down the hall and into a small white colored room.

"okay, the doctor will be with you momentarily." she smiled and immediately left.

I took that moment to take a seat in the chair where the patient was suppose to be seated. I waited for a couple of minuets until a women who was probably in her late thirties came into the room.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Gellar. You must be Isabella" the women introduced herself.

"Hello. I go by the name Bella, though." I corrected her.

She smiled at me and gently brushed her blonde hair to the side and away from her face.

"okay, Bella. Its says here that you wanted to take a test to see if you were pregnant. Is that correct?" she asked looking at me.

"yes, doctor"

"please Bella, no need for formality. Call me Dina"

I nodded and she continued to ask questions about how I was feeling in the past couple of weeks and when the last time I was active. I was strangely comfortable with this person and had no problems with giving to much information to her. Dina seemed nice and I already knew that we were going to get along just fine.

"okay, so the father is?" Dina asked.

"Edward, Edward Cullen my husband." I responded.

"oh I see. You seem so young Bella. Young to be married. Don't get me wrong, I didn't mean to pry on your business but I just seem pretty curious about you. I get a lot of girls who are in their teenage years, sometimes even 15 and 16 who are pregnant."

"yes well I love my husband very much and I just didn't see a reason why we should wait to get married." I explained.

"you know what? You remind me of myself when I was your age. Feels like it was yesterday when I was 15 and I was in love. Innocent love." she lightly chuckled.

"I bet he was an amazing man" I commented.

"yes he sure was. He is a really great father, even though we were both young and inexperienced with the world, I just knew right then that this was the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with. It was just like we were two pieces that instantly clicked."

"yes I know what you mean. When I'm with Edward it seems that nothing else in the world matter except him. He's my world."

"You seem like a really great girl Bella and I know you'll be a fantastic mother." she smiled and patted my hand. I returned her genuine smile with a smile of my own.

"okay, well I just need you to take this cup, pee in it, and just leave it in the box right next to the sink. Its to see if you are really pregnant and that the pregnancy test you took wasn't a false positive. It should take no longer than 10-15 minuets the most."

"Thanks Dina."

"its really no problem."

I did what Dina instructed me to do and before I knew it I was back in the patient room anxiously waiting for the results.

"okay, Bella I have your results." Dina came in holding a piece of paper.

I looked at her with scared and nervous eyes. I took a deep breath before motioning her to continue with the news.

"well congratulations Bella. Your going to be a mother. A mother of Twins." she happily announced.

It took a few minuets for everything to sink in. I wasn't just going to have a baby, but babies. Not one but two. It felt as if all the worrying and all the nerves I was feeling was for nothing. I just felt so happy that a smiled cracked into my face.

"oh my gosh. Wow I cant believe it." my voice still full of shock.

"yup, you're a 100% pregnant." Dina confirmed.

**REVIEWW! REVIEWW! REVIEWW! REVIEWW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**well heres another chapter! to be honest it didnt take me a long time to write this chapter because it kind of just came to me. i cant wait to write and post the next one tomorrow! and i defiantly cannot wait until you guys to see how this story wraps up.**

**thanks again for reading and reviewing! i love you all! **

How Did I Fall in Love With You

Chapter 28

Bella POV

I walked out of the clinic area to see Alice's loving face. She was reading a teen magazine that caught her attention immediately. You tell that she was filled with so much happiness because she couldn't stay still in her seat. Alice kept bouncing like a mad man in her seat.

"So how did it go? What's the results?" she asked quickly.

"it went great. The test was right and I'm pregnant." I told her smiling.

"oh my gosh! This is great! I hope it's a girl! Ahh! This is amazing!" she jumped out of her seat and came over and gave me a tight squeeze.

"there's more." I told her quietly.

"what? There's more?" she continued to bounce again.

"yeah. Dina the doctor told me that I was pregnant with twins."

"oh my gosh! that's even better! Ahh! We have to go shopping for them!"

"But Alice we don't even know what their gender is!" I told her.

"its okay! We can get neutral colors for them! Like purple or maybe yellow!" she excitedly said.

"okay, okay whatever floats your boat Alice."

"I cant wait! But wait have you told Edward yet? I bet his going to be so happy and more excited than I am!"

"no actually I plan to tell him, but I don't want to tell him over the phone. I thinking of telling him the good news when he gets back."

"or you can go to New York and tell him there. I know he's going to be ecstatic." Alice raised her eyebrows in suggestion.

"I don't know Alice. That would cause too much of a problem and that would be to sudden."

Alice lead me out of the clinic and towards the parking lot where her beloved car was sitting. I didn't forget to wave goodbye to Dina and I knew that we were going to have a good relationship as doctor and patient.

"no! I bet you Edwards going to have a wonderful time if your there." she pressed the subject even more.

"Alice, I don't think so. And besides New York is a big place. I'm bound to get lost in it."

"not if I come with you. Think about it. New York for a week! All the shopping and glamour in the city life! We should go! Come on, Bells, its going to be a blast! I know Carlisle and Esme would approve."

Before I could disagree with her again, we reached her car. I got in swiftly and put the seat belt on, with as much caution knowing that I was now carrying the newest additions to the family.

"If Carlisle and Esme approved of the trip, can we go?" Alice gave me her puppy dog look and she knew I couldn't say no to her.

"if they say yes Alice. IF." I finally gave in knowing that there was no way of stopping Alice.

She squealed in delight and it seems like she would blow up from so much excitement.

We arrived to the Cullen mansion and she effortlessly parked the Porsche in the massive garage. I opened my door and made my way towards the kitchen and had a sudden craving for ice cream and pickles.

"Eww ice cream and pickles, Bella? That's nasty." Emmett came into the kitchen and had a sour look onto his face.

"shut up. Its good!" I defended and threw a pickle his direction. He easily avoided the pickle and a smirked cracked onto his face.

"God Bella. First you eat ice cream and pickles and now your throwing food." Emmett shyly chuckled.

"whatever Em." I continued to eat with as much satisfaction I had before.

"Emmett, don't be so rude to Bella." Esme came into the picture and she was looking lovelier than ever. She had her caramel curls framed around her heart shaped face with a simple jeans and a t-shirt as an outfit.

"thanks Esme." I quickly smiled at her.

"no problem dear. So what are you and Alice up to?" she asked starting a conversation.

"Actually mom, I was going to ask you if Bella and I could go to New York and follow Edward there. You see Bella has some news she wants to share with him and its urgent." Alice peeped into the kitchen as if on cue.

"hmm, I don't know Alice. You'll have to ask your father. If its alright with him then its perfectly fine with me." Esme smiled at her daughter. Esme was the best mother you could ever have. She has the sweetest mother touch and she was just plane amazing.

"if I could ask, what's the big news that you guys have to go to New York?" that caught the interest of Emmett and he soon started to listen.

"brace yourself mom its big and when I mean big its big." Alice exclaimed.

"what's big?" Carlisle asked coming inside the room as well. What was up with all the Cullen's going to the same room today? Was this some kind of coincidence or just plane old faith?

"okay, what's all the ruckus about?" Carlisle quickly kissed Esme on the forehead and held her tightly in his arms.

Alice was about to open her mouth but I cut her to the chase.

"thanks Allie, but I'll take it from here." I gave a big assuring smile.

"okay, I was planning on do this over dinner but I guess the news couldn't wait. The reason Alice brought up the idea of going to New York to see Edward was because I'm pregnant."

I waited for them to absorb the information that I let out. It didn't take to long for me to get crushed by Emmett's big brother hugs.

"oh my goodness Bella. Congrats! I'm going to be an uncle!" Emmett cheered happily.

"Emmett! don't crush Bella and my soon to be grandchild!" Esme warned.

I pulled away from Emmett's tight hold and continued with my speech.

"actually there's more to the surprise. Edward and I are having twins." I proudly said.

"oh wow! that's just amazing! The more the merrier!" Esme bounced up and gave me gentle mother hug.

"congratulations Bella." Carlisle said smiling proud.

"thank you." I told them all. I was so lucky to have this kind of family.

"and regarding to the trip to New York, you guys can go. I know that Edward would want to know this." he smiled before walking out of the room.

"what? You guys are going to New York! No fair." Emmett whined and pouted like a little child. And that's what Emmett was. He night come out as a big, strong, man. But inside he was the biggest teddy bear you will ever meet.

"You could tag along with them too, Emmett if you would like." Esme told him, not wanting to keep out her child.

"yay! You're the greatest mom!" he smiled and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"yeah and take Rose and Jasper. That way you wont be bored when Bella and Edward want some alone time." with one more smile she was out the kitchen door with a smile glued onto her face.

"thank you Esme." I yelled knowing that she would hear me.

"okay first things first. Lets go pack! I already booked us tickets for tomorrow mornings trip." Alice announced happily.

"Bella can I pack your things?" she asked so sweetly.

I rolled my eyes. "okay Alice, but don't go over board. Nothing more than a bag. Two the most."

She pouted and crossed her hands on her chest, but she reluctantly agreed knowing that was the best offer she would get.

Before I knew it, it was time to board the plane that was taking us to my beloved Edward. He had no idea that his siblings, close friends, and I were going there to surprise him.

We said our goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme, giving them both tight hugs and kisses on the cheeks. I felt guilty about leaving Esme and Carlisle alone in the house, but when I confessed to Esme she just assured me that alone time was just exactly what they needed.

I sat gently down the assigned seat I had. The seat I had was beside the window, next to Alice and her boyfriend Jasper. In row of seats in front of us were claimed by Emmett and Rose, who probably were busy with making out and various unknowns.

"Ew Emmett and Rose. Cant you guys both wait until we land, and before i puke." i told them jokingly.

"we didnt say you had to watch Bells. Besides if Edward was here you would pounce him, without giving him time think." Emmett retorted.

I blushed scarlet red, knowing that they were right. It was impossible for me to keep my hands away from him, and vice versa. I guess when it was just Edward and I, we were lost in our own world.

"oh I'm so excited Bella! Were going to go major shopping! I cant wait." Alice was jumping up and down her seat.

I couldn't help but chuckle. She was so excited to see New York, but all I was interested in was seeing the face I haven't seen since forever. Or maybe in just feels that way.

"Relax Darling. We have all the time in the world, Al." Jasper attempted to lower Alice's level of enthusiasm.

Alice giggled uncontrollably and smiled at him. The looked at each other as if they have seen each other for the first time. I could see the sparks that were around them when they were close to each other, even when their not touching. Alice and Jasper were a match made in heaven.

I rested my head on the window feeling the cool glass onto my skin. It calmed me down a little bit. I felt the relaxation hit me like a title wave. Before I could even register what was happening, my mind went blank and the darkness was seeping in.

But as I was slipping into unconsciousness, I couldn't help the feeling that something bad was going to happen, real soon.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**hey guys! so heres another chapter and i tried as fast as i could to type and up load it onto the story! i'll try my best to get the next chapter up by tomorrow. anyways, thanks again for the amazing reviews i just love it.**

How Did I Fall In Love With You

Chapter 29

Bella POV

The plane ride was what you could call interesting. There was never a moment where I was bored, because of my one of a kind family. Emmett kept cracking jokes, just like his normal happy self. Rosalie next to him, reading a magazine and once in a while smacking Emmett to sense. Alice kept blabbering on with what she planned in New York and lastly, Jasper next to her, trying to calm her down, if that was possible.

Thankfully, I had one of my favorite book with me, Wuthering Heights to keep me entertained in the long journey ahead of us. I love Jane Austin and her classics. I was about in main climax of the story when I felt someone flick peanuts at my head.

Emmett.

"Emmett? What the hell?" I yelled trying to get as much of the peanuts out of my hair as possible.

"I'm bored Bella. There's nothing to do." he complained.

"Read a book, watch a movie, make out with Rose. I don't know do something?" I suggested.

"Cant. She's sleeping." he sighed and slumped down.

Emmett bored was never a good sign. It usually means chaos was around the corner. Emmett continued to throw some peanuts my way, and I tried my best to avoid them. Ugh, Emmett could be such a child sometimes. Luckily one of the peanuts hit sleeping Alice and that seemed to piss her off.

"What the fuck Emmett? You did not just throw a peanut at me." she exclaimed and turned Emmett's direction.

"maybe I did, maybe I didn't" Emmett devilishly smiled, knowing how to push his sister buttons.

"Ugh Emmett you ass whole! Your such a waste of sperm!" she spat at him.

I couldn't help but giggle at her remark. Who knew Alice could say those things. Note to self, never push Alice's buttons and get on her bad side.

"whatever tinker bell." Emmett replied.

Oh that did it. With a flash Alice hit Emmett onto the head. Emmett on the other hand, seemed shock by what his sister did, and you could see the fear in his face.

"what did you say? Hmm what do you think Rosalie would think about your past relationships? Especially Jamie?" Alice threatened.

That seemed to shut Emmett up and he tried his best to ignore what she said.

"thought so. Now behave Emmett Dale Cullen."

I busted into another wave of laughter.

"dang Em, didn't know your name was Dale. Ha ha. Like Chip and Dale from Disneyland?" I commented.

"oh whatever." he shrugged trying to avoid the subject.

I glanced towards Alice's way and she just had a smirk planted on her face. I just smiled and went back to reading my favorite book, and finally getting lost in the world Jane Austin created.

Finally the plane landed in New York. I had no idea what time it was, but by the looks of the outside world in my window, it seemed to be nighttime. We quickly took our luggage's to the nearest car rental and thank god that Alice only packed me one bag. I would have struggled if she gave me more.

Alice rented two cars. Both Mercedes Benz, one silver and one jet black. Both cars seemed to flashy but then again this was the Cullen family were talking about. Everything about them is flashy.

"Bells, mind if we go to the hotel first and drop off the stuff before we go get Edward? I kind of don't feel like bringing all our bags." Alice asked sweetly.

"yeah sure." to be honest I kind of loved that idea. I probably looked disgusting after the long day of travel. I'll probably freshen up before I go see my beloved Edward.

We arrived at the hotel Alice book and by the looks of it, it was beyond description. It seemed timeless and overall classical. The hotel was all fancy, with the lights and furniture, decorated in the lobby. I knew right there that it would cost probably a fortune to stay at this hotel.

"Hi, reservations under Cullen." Alice informed the man in the lobby.

"certainly Madam." the middle aged man turned into his computer and started typing quickly.

"okay, so I got the deluxe suite with three bedrooms and a kitchen, is that correct?" he asked Alice.

"yes, thank you." Alice smiled and got the keys of the room.

When we reached the room it was as breathtaking as the lobby. Everything was in the color white. From the pillows to the bed to the windows, everything was white. It seemed if I were to sit or even touch one of the couches, I would soil the perfect image they had. The suite was beyond everything I had ever imagined and defiantly something I never experienced before.

"oh wow Alice. You really out did this one." I told her after minuets of silence.

"I know right? But its what I call fabulous." Alice smiled in delight and laid her body down the couch.

"I like it. I love the whole timeless and classic theme they have. Very nice." Rosalie said while checking out the view of the room.

"I love it. Were gonna have some good times in here babe." Emmett smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. Rose hit his arms playfully and continued to look at the view.

"eww too much info." I shuddered at the thought.

Once everyone got acquainted to which rooms they were staying at, we well us girls really, decided to freshen up a little before going and getting Edward. I applied some light make up that I had and pulled on the skinny jeans and basic shirt and matching cardigan and I was reading to go.

The boys decided that they were to warn out from the trip, and hungry that they should go eat and we would meet us up at the restaurant. We couldn't help but agree, who knew that Emmett's constant complaining how he doesn't have food got so annoying? Rose went along with them, trying her best to keep Emmett behaved. I assured Alice that I would be fine, that she could go keep Jasper some company with Rose and Emmett but she wanted to make sure I was safe. that's what I loved about her, always looking out for me.

We took the car Alice rented, which was Mercedes Benz. We quickly hoped on and went straight to the hotel Edward was staying at. Oh I couldn't wait to see him again, and be in his arms.

We got there rather quickly than I expected. Alice gave her keys to the Valet man and he gladly parked it. I was getting so nervous that I could hear my heart beat inside my chest. It was good feeling, though.

"Hi, could I get the room number Edward Cullen is staying at? I'm his sister Alice Cullen and this is his wife, Bella Cullen." Alice informed the man working behind the desk, who's name tag said was Henry.

"sure that would be no problem." Henry told Alice and typed a few things in his computer.

"okay, Mr. Cullen is staying at room 532 which is on the 5th floor of this hotel. If you turn straight a head you'll an elevator that would take you there." he informed Alice.

"thank you so much." I politely said.

We reached the elevator and followed the directions that claimed where Edwards room was. We finally reached it and I nervously knocked on the door. Why was I getting all these butterflies? I mean I have seen Edward before and we have been together for a while now, so what was up with all the nervousness? Maybe it was part of the fact that I am pregnant now and maybe I was scared of how he would react.

I knocked gently at the door and patently waited for it to open.

What I saw next, was beyond what I imagined.

"Bella? Bella what are you doing here?" Edward asked, his voice dry as a bone.

I was shocked that he wasn't excited to see me. Edward was surprised, but I didn't see the happiness that I was sure he would see. I'd be lying if I said that it didn't hurt, but to be honest I did. In fact it stung, actually. My forehead started to crease in confusion.

"what, are you not happy to see me?" I wanted it to come out as a joke, but failed terribly.

"of course I'm happy to see you. I always am." he responded.

"why don't you let us in Edward? Its getting kind of awkward just standing outside of your room talking." Alice interjected the conversation.

"umm.. Actually-" he started.

"Eddie, why don't you come back to bed? Its late, and I'm really tired." that voice sounded so familiar and yet so strange and unacquainted to me.

"who is that Edward?" I demanded, my voice already starting to crack.

Before he or Alice could respond a strawberry blonde came into the picture. She wore nothing but a matching pink bra and panties. Tanya, Edwards perfect and flawless ex-girlfriend. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they did or done.

"what? How could you do this to me Edward?" you could hear the pain in my voice. My heart felt like it was breaking into a million tiny pieces. It felt like I was cut off from the air supply I needed to live. It was painful, it hurt, but most of all it felt as if all the times and moments that we shared were for nothing.

"Bella please let me explain. It was nothing, I swear! Nothing happened. When I woke up from my nap, I found her dressed like this in my room! Please believe me Bella!" Edward tried to take my hands, but I back away from his touch. He tried to explain his part of the story but I couldn't give him the heart to listen. My heart was ripped off from my chest and I couldn't find it.

"I cant listen to this. Not right now." tears falling down my eyes as I walked away.

I couldn't believe this happened. I thought he changed his player ways, but then again I was wrong. I'm always wrong. I thought I saw a different Edward. Everyone kept telling me to keep my distance but I didn't listen. I refused because I thought he loved me. I thought that I was his world just like he was mine, but I guess things change and people change.

"Edward! How could you do this to Bella! I thought you loved her! You selfish pig! I'm ashamed to call you my brother!" I heard bits of pieces that were Alice's voice. I tried to concentrate on what she was saying, but I was in too much pain to even try.

So I ran. Ran to get away from the hotel. Ran so that I was away from all the broken pieces that were now I call my heart. I ran to get away from all the pain that was inflicted on to me. I ran as fast as I could so that I wouldn't feel anything but the icy cold wind of New York.

For once in my life, I had no where to go, and for that I was grateful.

**Edwards POV**

I knew that I was awake, but I tried to sleep off the hard work from the convention today. Who knew that meeting and greeting doctors around the world would really hit a guy hard? Of course learning and experiencing it was a whole different story, but I was all the same, very tiring. I tried to get as comfortable as I could, but I knew too well that it wasn't possible without Bella.

Oh how I miss her. I missed the way her hair smelled like strawberries when we go to sleep. I miss the warm touch she has. I miss the way her hand fits perfectly onto mine. But most of all I miss the way we would just be together, just me and her. Over all I just plane out miss her.

I opened my eyes to see that it was already night time here. Damn I must be really tired to sleep off.

Suddenly there was a figure that was moving in the shadows. I turned around to see strawberry blonde colored hair walk out of the darkness wearing an outfit to revealing, so turned away.

"Tanya, what are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" I yelled at her.

"Edward, come on. Its just you and me. What's stopping you? If it were like the old days you would be on me without a second thought." she evilly smiled.

"Tanya please leave. I have a wife at home who I love with all my heart. Please don't mess that up."

"but Edward you told me that it was fake! Everything was fake! You don't love her, you love me." she tried to touch me but I was too quick for her.

"not anymore. I fell in love with her. She's the most wonderful thing that happened to my life." I defended.

"Edward Cullen is not capable of love. And if you were to love someone one person that would be me. When I visited you a few months ago in Hawaii you said that you just needed time, and space. I was willing to give you that, but now I come here and see that your in love with her?"

"you don't understand. I love her, more than I will ever love you. She changed me for the better and made me a better man." I put as much venom in my voice as I could possibly do.

"I thought we were going to try again Edward. I thought you gave me another chance. I love you." she told me quietly.

"I'm sorry Tanya, but its over. Its been over. I love Bella and will always be Bella's. My heart belongs to her and only her."

Tanya's face started to turned red with much fury and anger.

"Edward you will always be mine, and only mine. I will make you mine if it's the last thing I do. Nothing will stand in my way" she threatened.

Just then the door knocked, pulling me and Tanya out of the heated argument we were in.

Anger was filled in my veins. How could that woman come back to my life after she ruined it. The time where my life was finally put back to perfect place, she comes back and ruins everything.

When I opened the door I couldn't believe my eyes. I knew right then and there my life was going to change.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**i would love to hear your thoughts in this chapter. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey peoples! i got another chapter up! its a pretty long one, in fact i wanted to make it longer, but decided to save up some of the good stuff for the next chapters! this was one of the trickiest chapters to write. It was hard to write in different POV's but on the other hand, it was a lot of fun. it was nice to see a different perspective other than Bella and Edwards. **

**just another note, i am once again starting school after being off in break, so i'm afraid that i cant up date as much as i did in the past few days. i promise to at least post a new chapter every fews days. i will not leave this story unwrapped.**

**thanks again for all the amazing reviews you all wrote. to everyone who gave me suggestions to the story, i loved them! i really wanted to use some of the suggestions, but they wouldnt fit properly into the story. but thanks for them! i just love all the reviews you guys give me!**

**if you want to see a sneak peak of the next chapter, just message me or leave me a review telling me! :)**

How Did I Fall in Love With You

Chapter 30

**Bella POV**

It seemed as time began to drag on the whole in my heart was getting bigger by the minuet. The feeling was excruciating, and the pain was unbearable. I couldn't breathe properly, but I forced myself to at least walk away.

I ran out to the street where I was filled with the lights and loud sounds of New York. People were filing in, so many that I was being dragged into the tornado of humans. I tried multiple times to wave my hand and try to signal a taxi, but gave up soon. I knew that I had no energy to do anything right now but be in the comfort of my bed at home. My real home.

I decided to just walk the streets and roam around and think. I didn't care where it lead me, I just needed some time alone. Looking around my scenery, it was dark at night. Pitch black, except for the night lamps that provided light in the streets.

It was cold and I felt frozen. But the pain was no were as close to what my heart felt at the moment.

It felt as if I was walking longer than I could possibly imagine. I just continued to stare at the floor, letting the trail of tears go down my face. I didn't even notice that I suddenly was walking into an alley that had no people in it. It was darker than the busy streets, but light enough for me to see. I had no idea where I was at the moment.

"Hey Baby, how's it going?" a voice of a man sounding close to me.

"Come here sweet lips. You know your beautiful. Very sexy." another one commented.

I looked up to find a group of men, invading my personal space. Oh god please don't let anything bad happen to me and my babies, I prayed silently to god.

"please leave me alone." my voice sounded courageous but you could still hear the panic in it.

"I'm afraid I cant do that. You look very sexy in your outfit, baby." I took a good look at the man. He seemed dark, just by the sound of his voice. He was tall, taller than my by a good few inches. He had black hair with matching blue piercing eyes, wearing plane old blue jeans and a wife beater.

"please." I beg, with what was left of my voice.

The man and his posse approached closer, if it were possible. He swept away a lock of my hair that was covering my face and devilishly smiled.

"I'm going to take care of you. don't worry about it." he whispered sending shivers down my spine.

I closed my eyes and continued prayed that this would go away. That everything that happened in this disastrous day was just a dream and nothing actually happened. But lets face reality, this was real and this was happening.

The moment my eyes opened the group of men disappeared as a car came vastly and dangerously into the alley.

"Bella! Bella! Come on lets get in the car!" to my surprise Emmett exited the car and lifted me in his shoulders seeing that I was in a state of shock at the moment.

Emmett placed me into the back seat with Jasper and Rose, that both had a shocked expression. The car started to drive faster than the appropriate speed limit. Rose took me into her arms and rubbed my hair gently, as if knowing that I was about to burst into tears again.

"Bella are you okay? I should go back and rip their heads off and burn the pieces. Fucking ass wholes." Emmett asked with so much anger in his voice. I never knew that he could be so frightening.

"yeah, I'm okay. They didn't touch me. Thanks Em." My voice sounding weak and small.

"thank god we found you, just in time. What if we didn't get there sooner? You could have been hurt or even worse raped!" Rose said.

"I know I'm so sorry. I had no idea where I was going and I just realized that I was there." I was sobbing into Rose's shirt and probably ruining it with my tears.

"its gonna be okay Bells. Your safe now. That's what matters the most." Jasper said patting my head gently.

"thank you so much you guys, I have no idea how to thank you." I managed to get out through my tears.

"come on lets go to the hotel and call it a night." Emmett suggested.

I just nodded, knowing that I couldn't find my voice even if I tried.

We arrived at the hotel Alice booked for us and Emmett gave the rented car to the Valet boy, giving him straight instructions not to get any damage on it. Rose helped into my room and got me into my bed. I didn't even care that I was dirty, all I wanted was to be in the comfort of a bed.

"Bella what happened?" Rose asked softly.

I stared out the window, trying to stop the tears from falling again down my face.

"Bella you can trust me you know that? You can also talk to me about anything. I'll always be here for you, Bells."

I looked at her with straight grieving eyes. She saw how much of pain I was in by the looking just at me eyes.

"I went to see him, and when I got there he was in the arms of another woman. But not just any other woman, his perfect and flawless ex girlfriend. She was almost naked, it was obvious what happened. He tried to tell me that it was all a misunderstanding and that she came onto him. I really want to believe him, but I just don't know how. Edward had a reputation of countless women in his life and I wonder if I was just one of them. I love him so much that it hurts. What if everything we had was all just a lie, that it was all fake?" I explained.

I was opening my heart to Rose and letting her see what was happening in my life. I needed someone other than myself to talk to.

"Bella, Edward loves you with all his heart. I know that he could never do that to you. Please listen to him, before you do anything irrational. I know he has his reasons." Rose started to rub my arm, a comfort gesture.

"No Rose you don't understand." I got up from the bed and went out to the balcony of the room.

"Bella, I know you might be in pain, but listen to him. All this stress is bad for you and the babies. Think about the twins that are inside of you." Rose did have a point. I love the babies already. They suddenly became my life.

"I know Rose and I'm sorry for being so careless and just thinking about myself. I honestly didn't know where I was and I just ended up in the alley. I'm sorry."

"shhh, its okay. The good thing is that you weren't harmed and neither were the babies." Rose pulled me into a comforting hug.

"I just don't know Rose. He's my life and I cant live without him. I'll simply die if he's not with me."

"it will be okay, Bella. I know it. Just talk to him, okay? Even if its not now, when the times ready talk to him."

I nodded and just hugged Rose tightly. These were times that I was truly lucky to have a friend like Rosalie.

**Rosalie POV**

When Bella finally fell asleep after crying, god knows how long. I carefully set her into the bed. I went out of her room and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

"Hey babe. Is she okay?" Emmett asked across the counter staring at the TV. It was obvious that he wasn't really watching.

"how is she?" Jasper asked from the seat next to Emmett.

"yeah, she'll be okay. She just needs to rest right now. The stress is bad for her and the babies." I replied to both of them and inched myself closer to Emmett and wrapped my arms around him.

"that's good. I'm glad she's alright." Jasper sighed and put his hands onto his head, leaning on the counter.

I nodded and I was sure glad that nothing bad happened to my best friend.

"I cant believe that she almost got raped. Rose it's a good thing we got there in time, or who knows what would have happened." Emmett whispered in my ear. I knew that Bella meant a lot to Emmett. She was like his little sister and he was bound to protect her, not matter what.

"I know. If Alice didn't call to find Bella, who knows."

"Rose what happened? Alice just called and said that Bella walked out, but I didn't exactly get the full story."

"Well, Bella told me that when she and Alice went to Edwards room, she saw him with his ex girlfriend. She was devastated and hurt that she walked away from him. She just started to roam around the city and didn't even realize that she was alone in a dark alley. Bella wasn't thinking correctly and she could operate properly. And the rest I think you know."

"I'm gonna kill him! I cant believe he did this to her! He said that he loved her and that she was his life!" Emmett roared and tightened his grip on me.

"Em, you have to listen to his side of the story, before you jump into conclusions. I know Edward and he did change when Bella came into his life." I told him gently.

"she's right Emmett. Don't start war yet." Jasper said.

He let out a big sigh and loosened his grip, meaning that he finally calmed down.

"your all right." he kissed my forehead lovingly.

that's what I loved about Emmett. Sometimes he could be such a goof ball and be childish, but he could be the most down to earth person that I know. He showed me how much he loved me and without a doubt I knew that.

The front door of the room popped open to reveal Alice's perky face, but only this time it wasn't as happy as usual. She looked tired and drained.

Jasper in an instant got up from his position and grabbed Alice into a tight hug.

"Hey guys. Sorry I got here late but I had to talk to Edward. I got your message and thank god that you guys found her" she said after Jasper released her.

"yeah, we are too. She's in the room sleeping." I told her.

"okay that's good." she took Jaspers hand and lead him into the white couch and they were intertwined in each others arms, almost similar to my position with Emmett.

"so what happened? I only got a brief summary of it." I know that it was really snoopy of me to ask but I couldn't help it. I wanted to know what had Bella upset.

Everyone's eyes suddenly shifted towards Alice seeking the explanation of this whole drama. Alice took a really deep breathe before talking.

"Bella and I arrived at Edwards room. She was really excited to see him, but when the door opened Edward was there and so was Tanya. She was almost naked, but thank god that she wasn't. Bella was so hurt that she couldn't even look at Edward, so she ran. I was about to go find her, but Edward pulled my arm and tried to explain to me what really happened. Tanya came into his room, with out his permission and tried to seduce him. I stayed and listened to him, and I knew that it was all true. I could see the sadness and pain in his eyes, tormenting him and it wasn't even his fault. It was Tanya."

We all stayed silent for I don't know how long, trying to absorb the information. I was right, I knew that Edward truly loved Bella and there was no way he could ever intentionally hurt her.

"Bella should talk to him, let Edward give his explanation." I blurted out.

"Rose is right. This isn't Edwards fault, its that bitch Tanya." Emmett fist started to harden with rage.

"I told Edward that he could come here and give Bella an explanation and maybe they could put this mess behind them. I really hope they do, for the sake of their future kids." Alice added.

"yeah, I know what you mean, but Bella can be stubborn when she wants to be." Emmett lightly chuckled. Only Emmett would try to lighten up the mood.

We all went our different way for the night. Emmett suggested that we get ready for bed and I happily agreed. Alice and Jasper wanted some alone time, so they stayed in the living room.

I changed into my shorts and tank top for the night and happily snuggled with Emmett. With Emmett my life seemed to be in the right path. I could already see my life with this man, and I know that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

**Edward POV**

I was stupid, no scratch that I was a dumb ass. I knew that I never deserved someone as special as Bella. I always knew that. It seemed like it was miracle that she loved me, that she returned the feelings that I had for her. No other women, not even Tanya can replace her hold in my heart. It was Bella's and will always be forever.

After the whole Tanya incident, I wanted to run and find Bella, but I knew that she would just push me away. She needed time to think things through and I would give that to her even if it hurts me. I just hope that she'll understand and forgive me.

So I sat there alone in the hotel bed in the dark. It seemed so depressing and cold without Bella. It felt as if my perfect life was once again turned upside down.

I never cried before. Never. Not even when Tanya left. I always knew that I was strong enough to never let tears fall down. That was until now. Tears left my eyes, making my eyes red and puffy.

I never felt this kind of pain before. My body was had no feeling; just numb. No feeling at all. I couldn't even feel my heart.

**Bella POV**

I opened my eyes to see the morning sun, shine on me. Great, another morning. I looked around my enormous room, and found nothing, I was completely alone. I adjusted myself to get more comfortable in the bed. I turned to my side and laid my head lightly on the puffy pillow.

I just let my mind think about everything that happened yesterday. It was ironic how this was a trip that was suppose to be about joy and happiness now turned into a depressing and tragic movie.

I got up from my bed, knowing that sleep would not come and take me away from this world. I grabbed a light jacket that Alice packed for me and went to the kitchen, to whip up some comfort food for me.

When I entered the kitchen, I was surprised to see Alice on the small table with a cup of coffee in her hands. She looked up and nodded, acknowledging my presence.

"Hey Bells. Feeling better?" she asked.

"I would normally say yes, but I would be lying." I replied.

My heart was still in pain. Not even sleep would or could numb the pain I was feeling.

I took a good look at her and Alice looked different than usual. She had her short hair down, instead of spiking it around her hair. You could see the tiredness from her eyes and bags were starting to form under them.

"Bella I need to talk to you. Mind if we go for a drive?" She asked getting up from her seat and putting her used cup in the sink.

"yeah, I could really use that." I put on a forced smile.

"okay, let me just get a jacket and we'll be out." she informed me, walking away.

We exited the hotel, not before leaving a note saying that Alice and I went for a drive. The ride was filled with comforting silence and I knew too well that it was soon going to end.

"Bella what you saw yesterday, it wasn't Edwards fault. It was Tanya." Alice said looking straight to the road.

"Alice I know that Edwards your brother and that you love him and all, but this is between him and me. I need to hear this from him not you."

"Bella, we all know that Edward loves you with all his heart. You didn't know him before you guys got married. He was a player, no he was bigger than that. But I knew to well. He was trying to fill a void that was in his life. But then you came along and changed everything. Bella cant you see that Edwards a changed man? He would never dream of hurting you."

" I know that Alice. I know that. But my body, my heart is hurting right now. I always knew that I would never be enough for Edward. I always doubted that we were meant for each other because he was so perfect in so many ways. He deserved someone who is as perfect as him, Alice."

"you two are meant for each other. Please try to understand that you are the only person that Edward will love. Please try and understand, not only for you but for your future children. Think about them too Bella."

"Alice I am. I already love these babies with my life and I am thinking." I whispered.

"just listen to him and try to understand. There's a lot more to his side of the story, that I think you should hear. Let him explain, Bells. Don't let this tiny misunderstanding get in the way of your relationship."

I turned towards Alice, with tears in my eyes. I pulled her gently into a hug, being alert that she was driving.

"thank you Alice. Thank you so much." I managed to get out while sobbing.

"your welcome Bella. I'm always here for you, no matter what. Just try and listen and think positively." she rubbed my back.

I nodded, not finding my voice at the moment.

I knew what I had to do. I had to give Edward a chance to explain. He at least deserved that. But even with all this drama going on in my life, I knew one thing.

I will always, love Edward Cullen. No matter how much I try to hate him, I knew I couldn't do that.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

Hey guys! i'm so sorry that i could update faster! its because i had exams a week ago and i seriously had to cram for it. and with my busy schedule its pretty hard to just sit down and type when your so tired.

well heres another chapter and i'm so excited for you to read it!

thanks again for the most amazing reviews and thanks for always being there to read my story.

How Did I Fall in Love With You

Chapter 31

Bella POV

It was one in the afternoon when I finally had the strength to get up from my bed. I took a hot shower hoping that it would relax my tensed muscles. I was there for quiet sometime, and I knew myself to well that I was trying to avoid the problem as much as possible.

When Alice and I came back from the drive, tension was in the air and it was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. I knew that Alice was just trying to help me with my situation, but I had to deal with this myself. I couldn't let her take and make all the decisions and risks for me. I love Alice with all my heart, no matter what she is still going to be my sister.

I started talking to Rosalie, and she was a bit more helpful. She helped me think things through and gave me the space I needed to think. She understood what I was going through.

I stepped slowly out of the bathroom, not wanting to slip and cause a trip to the hospital. Alice kindly laid out some jeans and a sweatshirt for me in the bed, knowing that I didn't want to get all dressed up today. Once I was done, I gladly went back to the comfort of my warm bed and just watched the outside world from my window.

New York was beyond beautiful. No words could explain it. The room we were staying at was right across a park, so I could see all the little kids and parents playing from my bedroom window.

Putting my hands on my stomach, I smiled widely knowing that I was going to have two bundles of joy with me soon.

"Bella? Can I come in?" Alice asked peeping her head out of the door.

"sure." I said sitting up in seat position so I could see her more properly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Alright I guess. How about you?" I asked looking down at my fingers.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know that you have a guest." she informed me.

My eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. Who would want to see me? Then it hit me. Edward.

"Umm, yeah. Since I know that you weren't in the mood to go shopping, Rose and I were going to. The boys went for a jog, bonding time with one another I guess. You could come if you want?" she shrugged her shoulders.

I shook my head, not able to find my voice at the moment.

"Okay, we'll see you later than.." she lightly kissed my cheek and gave me a smile.

I laid back into my bed trying to rest my erratic heart. I took slow breaths, but it seems like it wasn't working.

My heart thumped quickly in my chest. I was feeling mixed emotions right now. A combination of excitement and nervousness. To be honest I'm scared, but I had to trust him. I knew too well that Edward would never hurt me, never, but I had to hear these words coming from him. Doubt was still in the back of my mind.

Edward had the past of being the bad boy of the family. Had the reputation of having relationships with numerous women, never having a stable relationship. I couldn't help but think that he went back to his old ways, but I had to trust him.

My body still ached needing him to hold me, but I still couldn't get the picture of Tanya almost naked in his room. Doubt was filling my mind. The heart he owned, was in pain. So much pain that I could no longer bare it.

But I knew one thing, I needed to see him.

Every time I see or even get in a close proximity of Edward, I felt the spark and this magnetic pull against him. He was the only one I could ever feel this magical, spectacular, tingle in my body.

He owned my heart. Only he had the key to it.

_Knock! Knock!_

Before I could even have time to get up and answer the door, Edward appeared looking as handsome as ever. He was wearing plane old blue jeans with a red t-shirt and black jacket. His bronzed hair was still in its usual disarray state. His eyes were red, tired, and in pain. I wanted to take it away from him.

"Bella, we need to talk." Edward's alluring voice said. Its been a few days since I've heard his voice, and I just realized that I did miss him a lot.

"I know." I whispered.

He walked over to me, close enough distance that I could face him eye to eye. My hands were shaking and I started biting my lip, nervous habit I picked up when I was a child.

"Bella, its not what it looked like. It was Tanya who came on to me. Please, love let me explain." he pleaded and I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Edward, I-" before I could even finish he silenced me with his finger.

"Bella, please let me explain. Don't try and interrupt me, love. I just need you to listen to me."

I nodded, feeling my eyes fill up with tears.

"I have never loved anyone the way I loved you. You're the only one that holds my heart and will be the only one. Before you, my life was a mess, and I know you knew that. Its still amazes me that you loved me, after I was broken mess. You slowly picked up the broken pieces of my heart, and replaced all the missing ones with your own love. Please believe me when I say, that I love you, because I don't think I can live in a world where you don't exist."

I was beyond speechless. He poured his heart onto me, and I had no idea what to say. I always thought that I was the one that didn't deserve him, that he should have someone who was amazing as he was to me. But the tables turned and I didn't think that he would think that I was too good for him.

"please say something." he pleaded. Edwards eyes full of sadness, that I cant bare to handle.

"I always knew that you were too good for me Edward. Anyone could see that. To me it had to be a miracle that you loved me back. I'll be honest, it hurt too see you in the arms of another woman. No matter what I try to do, your still here in my heart."

"Bella please don't shut me out. Just please."

"I just don't know what to do right now." I admitted.

"love I made a promise when we got married, that I will be faithful to you and love you with all my heart and I do. We can get through this if we do it together. I love you so much." he took my hands onto his and held them tightly.

"I love you too so much." he pulled me into a tight hug, as if I was going to disappear right in front of him. He locked me into his arms and for the first time, I felt whole.

"Bella forgive me please? Can we move passed this?" his eyes locked into mine.

"I don't know, but I'm going to try to." I whispered with my cracking voice.

He nodded and continued to hold me in his arms. We honestly fit perfectly, like two missing puzzle pieces. Edward held a tight but gentle grip onto me and I could feel his beating heart. It was the most amazing sound in the world, and right there I could fall asleep to its beat.

Alice POV

Jasper linked his hand onto mine and that made me smile with happiness. Rose and Emmett were in a similar position, but were walking in front of us. You could see the smiles and sneaky glances they shared. All four of us were currently at the mall, and for the first time, I could not concentrate on shopping. My mind kept going back to conclusions about Edward and Bella.

"Alice, honey, what's wrong? Your unusually not in the mood for shopping and that's just creeping me out." Jasper asked nudging me gently.

"its nothing. I'm just not in the mood to shop today, I guess." I shrugged my shoulders hoping that he would let the subject slide.

"its seems pretty important because it captured all you attention. Come on, what really going on Ali?" Jasper's tone worried and curious.

"I'm just worried about Bella and Edward. I really hope they work things out, especially with the babies coming. it's a lot to deal with and I just really hope that I could help them." I told him honestly.

"hey, its gonna be okay. I knew Bella and Edward and they'll get through this. Its just a little bump in the road for them, and I'm sure their talking things out and straightening everything out. Its going to be okay Alice, because they belong together, just like you and I belong together." Jasper explained kissing the hand that was connected to him.

I could really feel the love that he was giving me. I honestly couldn't ask for anyone better and perfect for me that Jasper. We just knew how to connect to one another. He completes me just like I complete him.

"thank you. I guess I just needed to hear that." I gently reached up and lightly placed my lips onto his. I could never get tired of the way his lips move perfectly with mine.

"Ewwww. Can we please stop with all the tongue hockey?" Emmett complained, giving us a disapproved look.

"Hey, we never said you had to look! And look who's complaining! Your always making out with Rose and that certainly not kept at a PG level." I retorted back.

"okay, guys calm down. Man what is up with siblings fighting all the time. Thank god I'm an only child." Rose said flipping her golden hair behind her shoulder.

"yeah, come on save all the bickering for later, okay? Right now lets go have some fun." Jasper suggested.

I smiled at him and lightly pecked him on the lips. Ahh, I love him so much.

"okay, I'll behave." I promised, and quickly got a hold of his hand and continued our journey around the mall.

Bella POV

I didn't know if I could tell him. I didn't know if he could handle the news of becoming a father. I didn't know if I could tell him straight up, that I was pregnant.

Its been a few days since the misunderstanding, and everyone was once again safe at home. Edward and I have been trying hard to get back to the relationship we had before. It was hard, I'll be honest, I want us to be the way we used to be before Tanya stuck her fake nails into it.

It was Sunday today, and as usual all of the family was at the living room with the T.V. on with no one paying attention to it, but instead talking to each other. Edward and I, occupying the couch in front of the television, Carlisle and Esme on the loveseat next to us, and Rose Emmett Alice and Jasper on the floor tangled into each others arms.

Alice has been nagging me about growing some confidence and telling Edward about the twins, but even her pep talk couldn't helot me.

"Love, did you hear what I said?" Edward asked tucking a strand of hair behind me ear.

"hmmm? Sorry, I was a little caught up with my mind. What did you say?"

"just how my beautiful wife staring out of space." he lightly chuckled.

"I'm so sorry. I just have a lot in my mind right now." I told her honestly.

"whets wrong?" he immediately became worried, and his forehead scrunched up.

"its nothing. Its just nothing." I tried to shrug the subject off, and thankfully Edward let the subject drop.

Time seemed to fly by too fast, and before I knew it, I was walking up to my room, as carefully as I could. It pretty hard, considering that I was a klutz, but I was trying my best. Finally I got there without a hitch, and surprisingly found Alice laying comfortably on my bed.

"Hey, Alice. What brings you here?" I asked closing the door behind me gently.

"have to you told him yet? Bella he deserves to know." she casually said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm trying, Alice. I honestly am, but its hard. I don't know how he's going to take it. I need time, and when I'm ready I'll tell him."

"Bella, I'm sorry if it seems that I'm all up in your business, but remember that I love you like a sister. You mean a lot to me and so is my future niece and nephew." she smiled patting my belly.

"how do you know it's a boy and a girl?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"I just have a feeling. Don't ever bet against me, cause your just going to loose." she smirked.

"of course Alice." I chuckled.

Alice got up from the bed and came to hug me.

"just don't wait too long to tell Edward Bella. He deserves to know too." she told me.

I hugged her tightly. Oh how could I survive with out my best friend? She's always there for me.

"tell me what?"


End file.
